The Family Name: Third Year
by Elbereth in April
Summary: Crossover with Artemis Fowl. This year at Hogwarts: dementors, Hermione with a crush on an evil Slytherin genius, plots against Lucius, self-defense with Butler, spying on Lupin, and one alliance between Artemis and Draco guaranteed to shake things up.
1. Default Chapter

The Family Name--Third Year

By Elbereth in April

Copyright 2004

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl--that would be Eoin Colfer. I do not own Harry Potter--that would be J.K. Rowling. I am making no money off this story. I wrote it because I couldn't help myself. . .

Timeline:

Just after _Artemis Fowl: The Arctic Incident_

During _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy strode along the platform of 9 ¾, eyes searching the crowd for one person. He found him eventually, standing next to a very large, intimidating man and talking to a dark-haired boy and his mother. He attached himself to the group.

"Hello, Fowl, Butler. Blaise, Mrs. Zabini."

"Hello, Malfoy."

"Hello, Draco, you're getting taller." Mrs. Zabini smiled at him and ruffled his hair. Or tried to; it was rather stiff with gel.

The train whistle blew, and they all looked towards it. "We better board," Blaise said.

The boys said goodbye to the adults and drug their trunks along the aisle until they found the compartment that housed Crabbe, Goyle, Chevalier, and Bulstrode.

There were 'hellos' all around, and 'how were your summers,' and shortly after, Bole came in with Parkinson and they went through it all again.

Moments later, the train started moving.

"So, what do you think about the Sirius Black scandal? How do you think he escaped from Azkaban?" Eva asked them.

"They'll catch him eventually," Millicent shrugged. "He must be mad by now, surely? After 12 years in there. He won't be able to hide well. He'll make mistakes."

"He was sane enough to break out," Pansy disagreed.

"It was probably an accident. Spur of the moment, took advantage of something. Jumped a guard when his back was turned. . ."

"You know better than that, Zabini. You can't jump a dementor."

"What are dementors?" Artemis asked, frowning. He hated not knowing something.

They all shifted in their seats uncomfortably. "Just. . . dementors."

"They're the prison guards of Azkaban. They steal away all happy thoughts. They can suck your very soul away, if you're sentenced to the Kiss." Draco reached out and took one of the Chocolate Galleons Pansy was passing around.

"Did everyone finish their homework?" Marie changed the subject.

"Ugh, do we have to talk about school work already?" Crabbe complained.

"I finished mine," Goyle replied proudly. "Any time I got really stuck, I owled Fowl."

Draco started laughing.

By afternoon they'd finished off their sweets from the food cart and were getting bored and restless. "Time to make the rounds," Draco announced. "Who's with me?"

Crabbe and Goyle promptly stood up.

"I'll go," Artemis decided. "I want to see how people have changed."

"Always observing and cataloging, aren't you, Fowl? Very Slytherin," Draco smirked at him.

Blaise frowned. "Do you want me to come. . . ?"

"Stay here," Marie ordered, squeezing the hand she was holding. "I haven't seen you all summer."

"Stay with your girlfriend," Fowl said. "I'll be fine."

"I won't hex him, Zabini," Draco drawled. "We're still in truce." As Draco and Artemis remembered the summer, their eyes met. There was a secret smile in them.

Walking down the aisle of the train, Draco asked Fowl, "How's your father doing?"

For the second time in as many minutes, Artemis smiled, and made a mental note to stop doing that. "He's fine. We contacted a specialist and got a replacement limb, so he's walking already."

"Good." Draco turned and looked over his shoulder at Crabbe and Goyle, who had stopped to peer through the window of a compartment containing several pretty Fifth Year girls. "Goyle! Crabbe! Come on!"

They made conversation with the Slytherin Quidditch team, then went looking for Potter. "It's tradition," Draco explained.

They found him sitting with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Of course.

Draco leaned in the open compartment door and surveyed them with his eyes. Fowl came to stand at his shoulder, while Crabbe and Goyle loomed behind them.

"Well, look who it is," Draco said to Fowl. "Your little Gryffindor partners in crime."

"I can associate with Gryffindors if I want to," Fowl returned. He nodded to the Fab Trio. "Hello."

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley. Did your mother die of shock?"

Weasley stood up so fast he knocked a basket on the floor.

"Can I not take you anywhere?" Fowl sighed, rolling his eyes. "Who's that?"

Draco finally realized there was a strange man in one of the seats, apparently sleeping.

"New teacher." Harry pulled at Ron. They didn't need a fight. "What were you saying, Malfoy? Better not wake him up."

"**Boys**," Hermione spoke up disdainfully. "His name is Professor R. J. Lupin, it says so on his case, and he must be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, obviously." She picked up her cat's basket. "Artemis, I bought a cat in Diagon Alley! This is Crookshanks, look."

Fowl dutifully looked.

"Keep him away from Scabbers," Weasley complained, frowning, cradling a mangy-looking gray lump.

"Your rat," Draco sneered. Then he looked behind him at Goyle and smirked. "You remember him."

"Fowl, how was your summer?" Potter asked politely.

This time, Artemis restrained from smiling, but his general aura of contentment made the Fab Trio blink in surprise, just the same. "It was good."

"What did you do?"

Draco wondered if they would fall out of their seats from curiosity; they were leaning forward breathlessly.

"Oh, he just had some family bonding moments," Draco spoke up, with a grin at Fowl. "You know how it is."

"Um. . ." Potter began, but Fowl decided to make an escape.

"Can't stay and chat, have to get back," he said with overly exaggerated cheerfulness. "Bye!"

"Hey, wait. . ." Weasley called, but he'd shouldered his way between Crabbe and Goyle and was gone.

Draco paused for a last smirk and a mocking raise of an eyebrow, then followed.

------------------------------------------

It had gotten dark and rain was falling heavily when the train slowed. The girls had drifted to their own compartment, so that left the boys looking at each other.

"We can't be there yet," Artemis remarked.

Zabini tried to see out the window, but it was all black. "Do you think there's been an accident?"

"Something's up," Draco said, feeling a strange sort of dread.

Crabbe was dispatched to look out into the aisle, but reported nothing besides other puzzled looking students.

The train came to a stop with a jolt, then all the lamps suddenly went out. Artemis automatically drew his wand. "Lumos." His wand lit up at the same time as Draco's, who'd done the same thing.

The door slid open.

It was a looming, shadowed figure, face hidden by a cloak. It breathed in long, slow, rattling gulps. Artemis saw a hand on the door briefly before it vanished in the fall of its sleeves. It was grey, slimy, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water. Artemis's eyes widened.

An intense cold swept over them, piercing through their bodies. A darkness fell on him, a darkness of the heart and soul. For a dreadful moment, he couldn't remember what happiness felt like, any trace of it had been drained from him completely.

The light from Malfoy's wand went out.

The thing seemed to glance at them all, seemed to stand there for eternity, but then it turned and glided away.

For a minute no one spoke. The lamps flickered back on. Malfoy was a dreadful shade of pale, and the others looked quite shaken.

"What. . ."

"It was a dementor," Malfoy told them hoarsely.

Zabini shuddered.

"I'm never, ever going to Azkaban," Goyle declared.

The train started up again. The boys sat, mainly subdued, not meeting each other's eyes. "What was that all about?" Crabbe asked eventually.

No one seemed to know. Malfoy looked for a moment like he might speak, but he didn't.

Blaise frowned. "Well, it can't be good."

Ten minutes later they had stopped again, but this time they had reached their destination. They sorted out bird cages, luggage, empty sweet wrappers, bumping into each other on their way out and into the aisle. It was crowded with other students doing the same thing.

Crabbe and Goyle got into a coach with Pansy and Millicent, and Blaise and Marie joined Eva and her older brother Galileo. Artemis and Draco looked at each other and shrugged. "I let my bodyguards get far too independent," Draco complained. "You know what? I think Vince has eyes for Millie."

Artemis found this quite amusing.

They moved to the next carriage, which turned out to be occupied by Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom. They exchanged another look, then Draco got in with a rather wicked glint in his eye. Artemis followed, wondering what the other boy was going to do next.

Neville had scooted as far back in his seat from them as he could. Ginny seemed unconcerned, however. "Hello, boys."

"I heard you struck some gold, Weasley," Draco began.

"Yes, we went to visit Bill in Egypt! He showed us all these old tombs. He's a curse breaker, you know. . ."

"Yeah, whatever. We don't need your life story."

Ginny turned her nose up at him. "I wasn't talking to **you**. I was speaking to Fowl."

"Did you have a good summer, then?" Artemis inquired politely.

"Oh, yes. Although some of it was rather creepy. Going down in those old tombs. . ."

"Sort of remind you of the Chamber, did it?" Draco sneered, and immediately regretted it, but of course, couldn't take it back.

Ginny paled a bit and shrunk closer to Neville.

"Leave her alone," Longbottom scowled at him. "She's already had to see those nasty dementors. One came in our compartment and wouldn't leave til that professor shot some spell at it. Poor Harry. . ."

"Why poor Harry?" Artemis asked, tilting his head.

"It really affected him. He went all rigid and fainted."

A slow, crooked grin spread across Draco's face. "He fainted?" It made him feel better about how cold and afraid he himself had been when the dementor was there.

"Um. . ." Neville suddenly realized he had given Malfoy more ammunition against Harry.

Artemis sighed quietly.

"You don't need to look so delighted," Ginny snapped at Malfoy. "It was really frightening. He just lay there on the floor and we couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. We were lucky Professor Lupin was there."

"That shabby old man?"

"He wasn't **that** old."

"How he dresses doesn't affect the strength of his spells," Artemis pointed out. "You should know that."

"If it did, maybe you'd finally be able to beat Harry, eh?" Ginny raised an eyebrow and smirked.

The carriage pulled up in front of the castle then, interrupting Draco's murderous glare and his attempts at coming up with a retort. "You admit your crush has bad taste in clothes?" he settled on. "Besides, I can beat Potter anytime. I won our duel last year, didn't I?"

"Sorry, got to go," Longbottom cut in, opening the door and climbing out, Ginny at his heels.

Draco caught sight of Potter and his two companions getting out of the next carriage over and decided to take his frustration out on him. He pushed past Fowl and stepped into Potter's path.

Potter instinctively patted his robe pocket to make sure his wand was there. Malfoy's expression was particularly malicious.

"You **fainted**, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted?"

Eva, Marie, and Zabini came wandering over to join Artemis, who was standing several feet away from the ongoing confrontation. "Looks like Potter's back at the top of Malfoy's most hated list," Zabini commented. "How does it feel to be replaced?"

Artemis shook his head. "He's behaving in a very volatile manner."

Chevalier shrugged. "He's always snarkier at the beginning of the school year. He settles down eventually."

"We think he has to get being at home out of his system. He doesn't seem to enjoy being there much." Bole made a face. "I wouldn't either, if I had his father."

Artemis felt something in his stomach twist. "He didn't mention anything happening."

"Well, he wouldn't, would he?"

Ron Weasley moved to Potter's side. "Shove off, Malfoy." He glared at Draco.

"Did you faint as well, Weasley? Did the big, scary dementor frighten you, too?"

"Uh oh, there's that professor." Bole jerked her head in his direction. Lupin had just gotten out of a carriage.

"Looks like he'll break up the party."

Indeed, Prof. Lupin walked over to the Trio and Malfoy and asked mildly, "Is there a problem?"

Draco stared at the man insolently. "Oh, no--er--**Professor**," he replied with a smirk, stressing the title most disrespectfully. Crabbe and Goyle lumbered up to him about then, looking a bit worried. Draco aimed a smirk in their direction and moved towards the castle with them in tow.

Artemis watched the Fab Threesome join the other students crowding up the castle steps, heading for the Great Hall. He and his group closed ranks and started threading their own way forward.

Just outside the door, he saw Prof. McGonagall lead Potter and Granger away. He frowned, wondering why.

--------------------------------------------

Artemis found himself sitting across from Marcus Flint, with Zabini on his left and Goyle on his right. Other Quidditch players sat around them. Malfoy was three seats down and mostly ignoring him. He ignored the blonde boy in return.

"Do you have more Quidditch strategies mapped out for us this year, Fowl?" Flint asked him.

"Yes. We can discuss it."

"Good." Adrian Pucey smiled at him.

"Abercrombie, Edwin," Prof. McGonagall began the Sorting.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"My sister starts this year," Adrian continued. "If she doesn't get Slytherin I shall taunt her unmercifully."

"Atherton, Julian!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

No one said much after that, although Artemis heard people nearby gossiping about their summers and speculating on Sirius Black's escape.

Pucey, Aurelia did become Slytherin. Adrian applauded loudly. Shortly afterward, Dumbledore stood up to give the Welcoming Speech and Artemis noticed Potter and Granger enter the Hall and sit down at their table. Several students pointed at them as they passed.

Artemis's attention was drawn back to Dumbledore as he began speaking. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. Give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects and Head Boy and Girl to make sure no student runs afoul of the dementors."

"This is bad," Eva muttered. "Bad business."

"I don't like it," Marie agreed. "They made me feel so cold. . ."

"What do they want here, anyway?"

"The main thing the Ministry is supposed to be working on is Sirius Black," Pansy said.

"On a happier note," Dumbledore continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year."

"Two?"

"First, Prof. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." There was scattered clapping.

"They should have given him an advance in pay to buy new robes," Draco sniffed. "Really, how can I look to my teachers as role models now?"

"You looked at Lockhart as a role model?"

"No!"

'_Lupin got rid of a dementor,' _Artemis thought. _'How hard is that to do?' _He resolved to look up the spell.

"I hope he's not against Slytherins," Bulstrode said abruptly. "Look at Prof. Snape. He seems to dislike him."

"Snape dislikes everybody," Draco began, but trailed off as he looked at their Head of House. He despised the new teacher, it was clear there on his face, a look beyond hatred.

"Well, now." Flint leaned his elbow on the table and his chin in his fist. "Isn't that interesting?"

Dumbledore was moving on. "As to our second new appointment, Prof. Kettleburn retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. I am delighted to say our Rubeus Hagrid will take his place as Care of Magical Creatures teacher, in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

More applause, loudest at the Gryffindor table. But the Third Year Slytherins stared at one another in dismay. "Great. Just great. Potty's pet oaf, a teacher." Draco looked as if he'd stepped in something particularly nasty.

Artemis sighed. "Get over it, Malfoy."

"Oh, of course **you** wouldn't mind," Draco snapped. "You with your **Gryffindor **friends."

Dumbledore chose that moment to declare, "Let the feast begin!" and the argument was interrupted by Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint grabbing for food as if they were characters from a Muggle anime show.

"I'm prepared to keep an open mind," Marie decided.

"I would be if he hadn't assigned us a biting book," Millicent returned dryly.

-----------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Thus begins Part 3 of my series. . .

I give a big thank you to everyone re-joining me who reviewed my last stories. But to answer some specific questions and/or comments:

Greenpigsdofly: I am currently _majorly _obsessed with Naruto. He is so cool. . . Gaara is so cool. . . and Sasuke is such a jerk! I am a Shikamaru/Temari fan. Someday I'll write a Naruto story. Hmmm. . . maybe I could do a Harry Potter-Naruto crossover. . .

angelariena: Thanks, I'm glad you liked my Artic Incident, but you didn't tell me what my mistakes were so I could fix them! My email's in my bio page. Yes, please tell all your friends to read me! : )

ashes2ashes: I, too, am an otaku. My current fav's are Naruto and Yu Yu Hakusho. I may be in love with Hiei. I would also like to say: Sasuke no baka!

Nallasariel the Weeper: I know Artemis Sr. is not named Tim, that was just to keep from getting him confused with his son. Didn't you read my author note?: )I know the story title is dull, but I want to make sure people following the series know it's a sequel. I am having problems keeping Artemis talking in high vocabulary--I'm going with the theory that he's adapted his speech to blend in with the other students.

neutralgal: Nothing's better than a review every chapter. . .

Lulu LABs23: There are indeed witnesses in Durmstrang. There will eventually be consequences.

Identity99: I've been trying to think of a good email name for Draco. At the moment, I think he's calling himself "KingofallSeekers." I'm glad you like my Draco.

Sierra-Falls: Your review quote: "For the love of gold, Malfoy, this is the LAST time I explain it to you! DNA are just harmless little squiggly lines of living information that decide your hair is blonde and that there is a deficient sized brain covered in a thick candy shell!" That's great.


	2. 2

The Family Name--Third Year

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 2

Artemis found himself being dragged into a Quidditch strategy meeting yet that evening. "Snape's already told us our first game is against Gryffindor," Flint told Fowl and the members of the Quidditch team as they sat in a circle beside the fire in the common room. "We have to be ready. I refuse to lose to those imbeciles."

Midway through the discussion, Artemis felt someone watching him. He turned his head to see a pair of awed, solemn blue eyes belonging to Pucey's little sister. "Aurelia, right?"

She nodded, then ducked back behind her brother.

"Your exploits are legendary, Fowl," Malfoy spoke up with a smirk. "Your fans worship you."

Artemis fought down a blush and a scowl.

"Why don't you send him a singing poem about his eyes being as blue as a billywig's veins?" Draco called out to her (referring to Potter's valentine last year from Ginny Weasley).

"Hey, leave her alone, Malfoy," Adrian frowned at him.

"No offense, Pucey. At least she's Slytherin, right?"

Pucey stood up. "Malfoy. . ."

Artemis stood, as well. "You," he said to Malfoy, "come with me."

"I happen to be in the middle of. . ."

"Oh, go for a moment," Flint groaned. "You may be my key Seeker, but you're being a prima donna. Fowl, keep him from getting on my nerves."

Flint, Artemis thought as Malfoy scowled, was not helping. "I just have a question, that's all, Malfoy."

Draco's gaze softened a bit at Fowl's conciliatory tone. He followed the other boy into their dorm.

Artemis stood and studied him for a moment. Draco shifted uneasily, then sat down on his trunk, stretching his legs out in front of him. "Well?"

"You still despise Potter, I understand that," Artemis began abruptly. He wasn't very good at these kinds of things. "But I don't understand why you're being so obnoxious to everyone else. You were almost nice on the train."

Draco looked indignant. "I'm not **nice**, I'm a Slytherin, and I can be however I want!"

"I know. You can. I was just--wondering."

Draco's eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what Fowl wanted from him. He was still acting all mild and if it had been anybody else, he might have added worried. "What's it to you?"

"Malfoy. . . we got on adequately this summer, right? So what's wrong now?"

Draco looked down. He shuffled his feet a bit. They had gotten along that summer. He'd made a little trip to Ireland and ended up helping Fowl rescue his dad. Fowl had even seemed grateful. Maybe that was it, Fowl was feeling obligated. So he said, "You don't owe me anything."

"No, of course not," Artemis responded, and knew it was a lie. Malfoy had saved his life and his father's life. He owed him twice over. Not that he was going to act any differently around the other boy, mind you. But it was something to keep in the back of his head. "But we're still under truce, right? I have to make sure my allies are well."

"Look, I saw those dementors and it freaked me out, I admit it. And it suddenly hit me that I'm back at school. I have to get through another year of Gryffindors and hate and snide remarks and hiding things from everybody and. . . everyone stares at me and thinks they know me but they don't! I have to interact with all these people and live up to my name and be good at everything and. . ." Draco caught his breath and then blushed, thinking about all he'd just said. He looked down at his feet again.

"Your father gave you some kind of speech before you left, didn't he? One of those, don't do anything to disgrace me speeches."

"Maybe," Draco mumbled to his shoes.

Artemis wished Butler was there to tell him what to say. "You can't be you and please him both. You certainly aren't going to please everybody at Hogwarts. So just accept it. Be you and don't worry about it. Nobody will ever know who you are unless you act like your real self."

"That's deep, Fowl."

"Come on, Malfoy, you're not as much of a git as you like to make yourself out to be."

This startled out a laugh. He met Fowl's eyes. "Gee, thanks. Don't go getting all sappy on me."

Artemis smirked. "That's as sentimental as I get."

"Good."

They both regarded each other, half-smiling, and feeling a good bit more cheerful.

"Do you know why the dementors are here, by the way? If it's Ministry business, Lucius should know."

"Parkinson was right. They're watching for Sirius Black. But why they think he'll come here, I don't know. What could be at Hogwarts that he wants?"

Artemis pursed his lips. "I bet Potter knows."

-----------------------------------

Artemis waved Granger over outside the Great Hall before breakfast. As expected, the other two tagged along.

"Why did they pull you aside last night? What do you know about why the dementors are here?"

The three Gryffindors looked at each other.

Artemis crossed his arms. "You know I'll figure it out eventually. You might as well tell me now."

"He might be able to help, Harry," Hermione said earnestly. "I think we should tell him."

Ron scrunched up his nose in distaste--Fowl was still a Slytherin, and was last seen hanging around Malfoy. But Harry was willing to tell the boy who had helped him defeat Riddle--twice.

"The dementors are here to guard Hogwarts against Sirius Black. They think he'll come here because. . . Black is supposed to be after me. Mr.--I mean, a Ministry of Magic official told me Fudge visited Azkaban right after the escape and the guards told him Black had been muttering in his sleep, 'he's at Hogwarts,' over and over."

Artemis frowned. "Why you?"

"He's a follower of Voldemort. He blames me for Voldemort's defeat and his loss of power. They think he's gone mad and wants revenge."

"He killed 13 people with one spell," Granger put in. "In daylight, in front of Muggles. He doesn't care. That makes him dangerous."

"When the Aurors were tracking down Death Eaters, they cornered him on the street, and he just took out his wand and blasted them away. Swish, and they were dead, that fast. And then he just started laughing, my dad said," Weasley added.

"**Nobody's** broken out of Azkaban. Nobody knows how he did it!" Granger's face showed her concern.

"Hmm. So what did they want last night?"

Potter blushed, Artemis noted with interest.

"Professor McGonagall wanted to discuss my schedule. And, well, they wanted to check on Harry. . . after. . ."

"What spell did Prof. Lupin use?" Artemis knew they didn't want to talk about Potter fainting.

"I'm not sure, he said it too softly. But something silvery shot out of his wand and moved towards the dementor, and then it just turned and glided away," Granger explained.

"All very interesting. . . So basically, a madman is loose and on his way to the castle, and he doesn't care who else he kills as long as he gets you. Meanwhile, the castle is being 'guarded' by inhuman creatures who can suck out your soul."

They all nodded.

Artemis sighed. "Butler isn't going to like this."

--------------------------

When Artemis and the Trio entered the Great Hall, they noticed Malfoy already there, sharing some amusing story with his crowd and a few admiring younger students. Artemis broke off and joined them at his table as the three Gryffindors continued on. As they passed, Malfoy pretended to faint into Bulstrode's arms. The Slytherins laughed.

"Ignore him," Granger muttered, putting her hand on Potter's shoulder. "Just ignore him, it's not worth it. . ."

"Potter!" Parkinson yelled over to him. "The dementors are coming, Potter! Woooooo!"

The Trio walked on, but Potter was clearly flustered.

"Must you behave in such a juvenile manner?" Fowl gave them a contemptuous glance as he reached for the pumpkin juice. Having turned 13 the first day of summer hols, Artemis felt he must bear himself in a dignified, responsible manner. As if he hadn't already!

"It's impossible to resist tormenting Potter," Parkinson retorted. "He's so easy."

"He's a Gryffindor," Millicent smirked. "They're all easy."

Artemis gave up and started eating his toast.

"So what were you talking to Them about?" Draco demanded.

Artemis considered. If Black really was going to invade Hogwarts, he would like to know about it. The more eyes watching, the more things would be noticed and reported back to him. "Don't go spreading this around." He looked at them sternly until they all nodded. A warning like that meant they would gossip--but only to the right people. "Sirius Black is after our resident Boy-Who-Lived. They expect him to come and try to kill him. That's why the dementors are here."

Eyes went wide and mouths formed "O's."

"Well, well," said Draco. "Father didn't tell me that. I'm sure he knows."

"So. . . we should keep an eye out for ourselves," Bole said slowly, eyebrows drawing down.

"Yes."

"He probably won't come here. He'll probably try to get him at Hogsmeade," Chevalier predicted. "Easier access."

"I can't wait to go to Hogsmeade," Zabini threw in. "Honeyduke's."

Draco half-smiled. "Right. On to important subjects."

"Speaking of, we have new classes today," Eva told them, picking up her schedule and reading over it.

"So, who else took Ancient Runes?" Chevalier asked, peering around at them.

"Me," Eva said.

"Me, too." Millicent half-raised her hand.

"So do I," said Artemis.

"Who has Divination?"

Pansy and Zabini raised their hands.

"Zabini? **You** took Divination?"

Blaise managed to look sheepish and disgruntled at the same time. "My mother made me. She says her two sisters and her grandfather have all been really good at it and she wants me to try it out."

"Who's got Arithmancy, then?" Malfoy asked, snatching the last sausage out from underneath Crabbe's hand.

"Me."

"Fowl, you're taking more than one?"

"I got permission. I would have taken Divination, too, but I've heard about the teacher."

Bulstrode looked at Crabbe and Goyle. "So what did you two take?"

They looked at each other after a quick glance at Draco. "Um, well, Muggle Studies."

Draco stopped chewing in pure shock. Zabini dropped his fork. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"Our fathers said we need to learn about the enemy," Goyle said, now staring firmly at his plate.

"And that Mr. Malfoy would never let Draco take Muggle Studies so he'd be at a disadvantage, and as his future bodyguards, we had to take it upon ourselves to learn it," Crabbe added.

Draco stared at them, a bit dazed. "They seriously said that?"

Goyle nodded.

"And you agree?"

The two looked at each other again. Crabbe shifted in his chair. "Don't know for sure about 'the enemy' part, but just in case--yeah."

The girls all smiled at them. "Oh, how sweet!" Pansy cried, clasping her hands.

Draco slowly smiled. "Thanks. You'll tell me what you learned then, right? Pay particular attention if they talk about computers." The last sentence was accompanied by a suspicious glance at Fowl.

"Ask me if you have any questions," Artemis volunteered. "I do know about Muggles, after all."

"Does Mr. Malfoy know about this, by the way?" Millicent rested her chin on her palm and focused on the boys curiously.

"Um. . . he will soon enough," Crabbe answered wryly.

---------------------------------

After Arithmancy, they had a break between classes. Artemis snuck back down to the dungeons to send Butler an e-mail. Finally deciding there **was **no good way to phrase it, he typed, "Dear Butler, Hogwarts is currently under watch because a deranged murderer is likely to come here to kill the Boy Who Lived. Those doing the watching are dementors, guards of Azkaban who can apparently suck all happiness from your body, and your soul, too, if you aren't careful. I'll be doing my own research on them, but find out all you can for me about Black."

------------------------------

"We have Care of Magical Creatures next. With that giant, **and** the Gryffindors," Draco complained between bites of sandwich.

"Just stand in the back and don't make trouble," Eva frowned at him. "We don't need you losing 100 House points our first day by insulting everyone."

"We've already covered the fact that it's impossible **not** to insult them."

"He's a teacher now!"

"So? He's still an inept moron."

"Malfoy!"

"Are you going to eat that?" Crabbe interrupted.

------------------------------

Pansy and Millie left first. Artemis gathered up Zabini, Eva, and Marie and departed shortly after. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle finally sighed and resigned themselves to going to class.

"We'll be lucky if we don't lose a limb just from this book," Draco grumbled, "let alone whatever wild monster he throws at us."

They arrived at Hagrid's hut and Draco sidled up to Fowl, determined that if he was going to be miserable, he wouldn't be miserable alone. Hagrid stood at the door of his hut with his slobbering boarhound, yelling, "C'mon now, got a real treat for yeh today!"

He led them around the edge of the Forest to a paddock where they gathered around a fence. "Make sure yeh can see--now, firs' thing, open yer books--"

"How?" Draco asked loudly.

"Eh?"

"How do we open our books?" Draco gazed at him coldly, then drew his book out. It was bound shut with a length of rope. Other students also took out their books. Some were belted shut, or clamped with binder clips, or crammed inside tight bags.

"Hasn'--hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" Hagrid looked crestfallen.

Everyone shook their heads but Fowl. "You stroke the spine," he stated, looking superior. They all turned to stare at him. "What? Butler asked the store clerk. You don't think he'd let me take home a threatening book?"

Blaise laughed. Hermione looked chagrined. Draco scowled and moved forward so he was nearly in Fowl's face. "You knew how to control these all along and never told any of us?"

Artemis smirked. "I assumed you'd be smart enough to ask, yourself. It's not my fault that you're not."

"Fowl. . ." Draco sputtered momentarily, lost for words, then he ripped open the rope around his book and threw it at the other boy.

Artemis dodged, and to everyone's surprise started laughing. "You should see your face, Malfoy."

"Yeah?" Malfoy suddenly smirked himself. "Look." He pointed downwards, just before the book clamped itself to Artemis's shoe.

"I thought they were funny," Hagrid mumbled uncertainly to Granger.

"Maybe they're not **quite** as bad as I'd thought," Draco drawled as he watched Zabini and Goyle pry the book off Fowl's foot.

------------------------------------------

A/N's: Thanks to all my reviewers! Keep it up, please! I'm less secure about this story than the 1st.

Blazfur: I'm flattered that you have chosen my fic as one of the few you review!

Sir Deranged Reindeer: Artemis Knows All. . . He Is Watching You! -- -- Um, well, he is a genius.

Greenpigsdofly: Yes, I have read _Genius in Love _and it is funny. Do you know any other good ones? And why **do** green pigs fly, I'm curious.

Ashes2ashes: I think our good friends will date a number of people throut their school years, just like most people do.

LadyQueenscove: I like Azumanga Daioh and my best friend likes Inu-Yasha. I've only seen one episode but I liked it, too. But I'm obsessed with Naruto right now. Ah, Naruto. . . (and Shikamaru. . . and Gaara. . .)

Pencil3 and EvilExpressions: I'd like to save Sirius, but I haven't figured out how to make it work yet. . .

Identity99: Yeah, they went and saw McG in the book. She checked on Harry after his fainting spell and talked to Hermione about her schedule and the whole time-turner thing.

Spica P.I.: Are you following the manga or the anime? He isn't a jerk yet in the anime, but he will be! Or at least, he'll be mean to Naruto. He could still be redeemed, I guess, but I'm mad at him right now. No Sasuke plushie for me! Now, Gaara, mmm, I'll take a plushie of him. . .


	3. 3

The Family Name: Third Year

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 3

"Righ' then," said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread. "So--so yeh've got yer books an'--an' now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on. . ."

He strode away into the forest.

"He's still an oaf," Draco announced as Fowl glared at him, a bit nonplussed.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Potter frowned at him.

"Careful, Potter, there's a dementor behind you. . ."

"Ooh!" squealed Lavendar Brown, pointing to the paddock. They all turned to see. Trotting toward them were a dozen strange creatures with the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of giant eagles.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid proclaimed happily. "Aren' they beautiful? Come a bit nearer--" Only the Trio did so. "Hippogriffs are proud," Hagrid continued. "Easily offended. Don't never insult one, cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

Artemis observed the long, cruel beaks and deadly-looking talons and felt just a bit queasy.

"Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move. Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, and yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, cause those talons hurt. Right--who wants ter go first?"

After a long moment in which Hagrid began to look more and more pleading, Potter finally volunteered.

"Oh, of course, he would," Draco sneered to Crabbe and Goyle.

The Slytherins watched as Potter faced the hippogriff. Hagrid was calling instructions to him, like "try not to blink." Potter bowed to the hippogriff, and after a moment fraught with tension, the beast bowed back.

Hagrid was ecstatic. "Right, well done, Harry! Pat his beak, go on!"

Potter did so, and most of the class applauded. Crabbe and Goyle were looking disappointed, as if deprived of a show. But then Hagrid said, "I reckon he might let yeh ride him, Harry."

They all watched incredulously as Potter mounted the hippogriff. Granger and Weasley were looking quite worried. Then Hagrid slapped the hippogriff, and it took off, soaring upward, flying once around the paddock and then coming back down.

"Good work, Harry!" roared Hagrid as once again the class cheered. "Who else wants a go?"

The students surged forward, emboldened now by Potter's success. Malfoy was looking quite sour, but inwardly he was thinking that had looked rather enjoyable, and wondering what to do. He wanted to fly, too.

Artemis stared at him for a moment as Malfoy hesitated. Draco caught him looking. "Right," he said, grabbing Fowl by the shoulder. "Come with me."

Artemis shrugged Malfoy's hand off, but followed him to the nearest hippogriff, which happened to be Buckbeak, the one Potter had ridden.

Draco regarded it disdainfully. "Malfoy's don't bow."

"Oh, well, if you want Potter to show you up, don't bow, by all means. That animal won't let you anywhere near him if you don't."

Draco clenched his jaw at that, then squared his shoulders and bowed to Buckbeak. He returned the bow, so Draco strode forward and patted his beak. Fowl followed closely, and he and the hippogriff exchanged nods of their own. Fowl patted him on the neck.

"I knew this was easy, if Potter could do it--"

"Oh give it a rest, Malfoy," Fowl rolled his eyes. "You want to ride him, don't you?"

Draco looked up and met the creature's eyes.

"Ask him if he'd mind," Fowl instructed.

"Would it be alright, Buckbeak?" Draco asked politely, finally remembering the rule: Malfoy's are always polite. . . well, in certain situations.

Buckbeak seemed to be consenting. Malfoy climbed up the animal's body and sat down just behind the wing joint. The hippogriff stood up and Fowl stepped back.

Then, just like he had for Potter, the hippogriff took off into the air. "Oh!" the Slytherins all cried, and stopped what they were doing to watch. The Gryffindors also stared, disappointed in turn that Malfoy was flying rather being eaten.

Malfoy was grinning broadly when Buckbeak landed. "That was great! Fowl, you should try it."

"I think I'll stay on the ground, thank you."

"You're dead boring. Kiss him, Bole, liven him up a bit."

Eva turned bright red and Fowl turned pale and hid behind Crabbe.

"Good work, Malfoy," Hagrid called over to him, followed by a mumbled, "Never thought I'd be sayin' tha' ter you."

-------------------------------

Directly after supper, Snape approached Fowl as he was leaving the Great Hall. "The Headmaster wants a word with you."

Artemis was surprised, but didn't show it. Minutes later, he was entering Dumbledore's office. Butler was sitting in one of the chairs by the desk.

"Mr. Butler has shared with me his concern for you amidst these dementors and has expressed his desire to stay on Hogwarts grounds," Dumbledore said. "We've worked out a deal. He has pointed out to me how wizards have a tendency to rely on their wands too much. If they were to lose their wands in a fight, they would be helpless. He has therefore consented to teach a course of physical defense training. In exchange, we have granted him a room near the Slytherin dorms."

Fowl was taken aback by this development. "Oh."

"Plus this." Dumbledore held up his wand. "Are you still wearing your ring with the Fowl crest?"

The ring he'd found in the Fowl family vault at Gringott's. . . "Yes."

"I am going to cast a spell on it so that if you are in danger, you can twist the ring and say Butler's name and he will know you need his help. It can also be used as a tracking device. With your permission?"

Apparently, Butler had taken the news of Black and the dementors even worse than he'd expected. He could refuse all this, of course, but Butler would undoubtedly only come up with something else. Or worse--he'd tell his parents to withdraw him from the school. This seemed to be the lesser of all evils--and really, the ring idea was pretty good.

So he nodded and Dumbledore performed his charm.

As they were walking down to the dungeons so Butler could show Artemis his new room, Butler told him softly, "I've found out more about Black."

"What did you learn?"

"Comes from an old, pureblood family known to be involved in Dark Arts. His brother was a Death Eater, too. He's distantly related to Narcissa Black Malfoy. He attended Hogwarts and was in the same year as Potter's parents. In fact, they were all in Gryffindor together and Black looked as if had turned against his family's Dark ways. But apparently he was secretly a Death Eater himself."

"Hmm. I went to the library and started researching dementors. Only one spell seems to be able to stand against them. It's called the Patronus Charm, and it looks rather complicated, but very powerful. I'm going to learn it." He paused thoughtfully. "I'll have to look Black up in the library, as well. He should be in old yearbooks and things."

They stopped outside a door at the bottom of the main stairway to the dungeons. "These are my quarters."

"I still can't believe you arranged all this without discussing it with me."

"Don't worry, Artemis, I'll let you stay independent. But I need to be here in the castle in order to do my job and protect you."

Artemis tilted his head. "It's fine. So do you have your lessons planned?"

Butler smiled. "Yes."

-------------------------

"Butler's here?"

Artemis noted Malfoy's shocked expression. "Dumbledore is going to announce his defense lessons at breakfast."

"Wow, I can't believe it." He put his toothbrush away, thinking. "Are you glad?"

Artemis shrugged. "It does make his job of being my bodyguard easier. And I suppose defense is a good idea."

Draco smirked. "You did get punched by Holly."

"I told you never to bring that up again."

Draco kept grinning.

"Oh, just slick your hair back, Crispy-gel boy, so we can go eat."

-----------------------------

The announcement caused quite a stir. A few of the purebloods at their table muttered about how no Muggle tricks could win out over magic.

"You've never seen this guy in action, Derrick," Draco interrupted. "You ever come up against a Graphorn or Chimera and you'd be glad he was with you."

Derrick gave him a strange look. "Huh?"

"I think there is something to what he says," Flint put in. "Think about Quidditch. In situations where you can't use magic, what do you do? You foul the other guy."

Draco grinned again. "Slytherins play dirty."

"Slytherins play to win."

The Fab Trio plus Ginny came up to Artemis after the meal. "You didn't tell me your friend Butler would be here this year," Granger said.

"It was put together at the last minute," Artemis told her.

"It's a fascinating idea." And indeed, she looked excited and curious. "It could really help out if you lose your wand to Expelliarmus!"

"That's right. Or if you have to go up against Riddle with nothing but a Sorting Hat and a phoenix."

They all nodded at that.

"Do you think he'd mind if we went and visited him sometime?" asked Ginny, who was still grateful to everyone involved in her rescue.

"I'm sure he'd be pleased. Just don't try to convert him into a Gryffindor."

They blinked, then laughed.

-----------------------------

Lunch was lamb stew. Artemis found Aurelia Pucey somehow sitting beside him. Pansy was rambling about Divination.

"So then the Ravenclaw shrieks and drops the cup and says she saw that her partner was going to die in two days time--honestly, I didn't Ravenclaws were such drama queens. . . and then that woman picks the cup back up, and says yes, you are going to be attacked and suffocated underneath the weight of a horde of jarveys. . ."

"She wasn't serious--was she?" Eva asked, wrinkling up her forehead.

"Completely serious," Blaise confirmed dryly.

"**Who's** dying by jarvey?" Draco asked, only then tuning into their conversation.

"That Ravenclaw, Aethelred Kinklestaff."

"Here comes the mail!"

Owls began swooping into the Great Hall, dropping letters and parcels onto the table. "Oooh, Malfoy, did you get fudge again already?"

"Yeah. . . yes, you can have some, but don't take it all!" Draco pushed the package into the middle of the table and opened up the letter addressed to him. After a moment, he raised his eyebrows. "Well, well. Read this, Fowl."

"Dear Draco, yes I knew the dementors would be there looking for Sirius Black and I know why Black would be after Potter." He paused and looked at Malfoy. "You wrote and asked your father?" he questioned out loud.

"You wanted to know, too."

Artemis resumed reading. "When the Dark Lord decided to go after James and Lily Potter, they hid from him. Black was their Secret Keeper. He betrayed them to You Know Who. When Harry Potter incapacitated the Dark Lord, Black vowed to kill Potter in revenge." He looked at Draco again.

"Don't you like the phrasing? My father won't admit Potter did more than 'incapacitate' him."

"If Black comes to Hogwarts, stay out of his way. Keep away from the dementors, too. But don't worry, you should be safe enough. I don't need to warn you to keep quiet about all that I've told you." The letter ended there.

"So," Artemis murmured, "he betrayed Potter's parents."

Draco glanced over to the Gryffindor table. "I'm surprised Potter hasn't gone after **him**."

-------------------------------

Artemis was sitting at a table in the library, surrounded by newspaper clippings from the past 12 years, dealing with Sirius Black. He also had _The Black Family Genealogy_ and several old Hogwarts yearbooks.

Crabbe and Goyle entered the library and sat down across from him. "We just had Muggle Studies," Crabbe informed him.

"We don't get it at all."

"We're going to need a lot of help."

Artemis hid a sigh. He had been afraid he'd regret offering to help. Honestly, they were such morons. Oh well. They came in handy at times. And, well, they were likeable.

"Fine. Show me your books."

------------------------------

"Ah," Draco sighed happily on Thursday. "Potions. My favorite class."

"Always entertaining, Potions is," Zabini agreed.

This class turned out to be entertaining, as expected. Longbottom made a mess out of his potion, as usual. "Orange," Snape sneered at him. "Didn't I say it should be green? Does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours?"

"Please, sir," Hermione interrupted, "I could help Neville. . ."

"I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger," Snape replied coldly. "Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed your potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly."

Draco and Pansy were sitting nearest to the Gryffindors. They overheard Finnegan as he leaned over and whispered to Potter, "Hey, Harry, have you heard? _Daily Prophet_ this morning says Black's been sighted."

"Where?" Potter's eyes widened.

"Not far from here. A Muggle saw him and phoned the telephone hot line. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone."

"Not far from here," Ron repeated, giving Harry a look.

Draco frowned. "Potter," he hissed over at him, "thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed?"

Potter shrugged him off. "Yeah, that's right."

Draco's eyes narrowed and he smiled. "If it was me, I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good boy, I'd be out there looking for him."

"We don't want to talk to you, Malfoy," Weasley said roughly.

Draco ignored him. He wanted to know what Potter was thinking. "Maybe you'd rather not risk your neck. Want to leave it to the dementors, do you? But if it was me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself."

"What are talking about?" Potter exclaimed angrily.

Realization hit Draco suddenly. "Don't you **know**?"

"Know what?"

"About Black!"

"Malfoy, what. . ." Then he had to shut his mouth as Snape walked by and ordered everyone to clean up.

At the end of the lesson, Snape had everyone gather around Longbottom while his potion was fed to his toad. Draco managed to be at the front, but to his disappointment, the Shrinking Solution worked just as it was supposed to.

Snape, too, looked disappointed that the toad wasn't poisoned. "Five points from Gryffindor," he said, ending their celebration. "I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed."

Draco grinned. Yep, always exciting, Potions.

---------------------------

That night in Astronomy class, Draco softly told Fowl, "Potter doesn't know."

"Know what?"

"About Black--and his parents."

Artemis contemplated the implications of this.

"Should we tell him?"

". . . no. Not yet, anyway. I'll let you know."

-------------------------------

A/N: A big, big thank you to all my reviewers, esp. the faithful repeaters (and the anime fans). Feel free to email me and talk fanfics or anime.

I am now taking suggestions for a good Patronus for Draco--what it should be and why. No ferrets!


	4. 4

The Family Name: Third Year

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 4

Friday they had their first DADA class. "Looking as shabby as ever," Draco whispered to Goyle with a sneer when Prof. Lupin entered.

Lupin stood at the front of the room and smiled genially at them. "Good morning. Today we're having a practical lesson. You'll only need your wands." He pointed to an old wardrobe that he'd moved into the corner of the room. It was wobbling alarmingly. "There's a boggart in there."

Artemis noted the students didn't like this announcement. They watched with trepidation as Lupin walked over to it. "Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces--wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, cupboards under sinks. Could someone tell me what a boggart is?"

Zabini and all four girls raised their hands. Draco knew, too, but he didn't feel like cooperating.

"Yes, Eva, isn't it?"

She nodded. "It changes its appearance. It becomes what we fear the most."

"Very good. It's a shape shifter. So the boggart in there has not yet assumed a form. He doesn't know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. But as soon as I let him out, he'll become whatever each of us most fears. That means we have a huge advantage right at the start. Have you spotted it? Artemis?"

"With a group of people, it won't know what form to assume, as we all fear different things."

"Exactly! It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. Now then, the charm that repels a boggart is simple, but it requires force of mind. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape you find amusing, because what really finishes a boggart is **laughter**. We'll practice the charm without wands first. Repeat after me, please. . . Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!"

"Good. But that was the easy part. The word alone is not enough. Come up here, Blaise. I'll need your assistance."

Zabini shot a nervous look over at Artemis, then reluctantly went to stand by the professor. "What?"

"First thing's first. What would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"

Blaise shivered. "Guns," he replied. "I saw a picture in Crabbe's Muggle Studies book--they can shoot a hole right through you. I've had nightmares about them."

Crabbe looked dismayed. "Oh, sorry."

The class laughed a bit nervously. Zabini waved it away.

"Ah. What's your favorite flower?"

"I'm a guy. The only two flowers I even know are roses and tulips. Oh, and daisies."

"What about pansies?" Parkinson demanded.

Lupin and Zabini smiled at her. Then Lupin turned back to Blaise. "When the boggart bursts out of this wardrobe and sees you, it will take on the form of a gun. And you will raise your wand and say 'Riddikulus' and concentrate hard on a daisy. If all goes well, when the gun fires, it won't be a bullet, but a daisy that will appear."

Zabini frowned, thinking about this. Then he nodded.

"If Blaise is successful, the boggart will shift his attention to each of us in turn," the professor continued. "Take a minute now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical."

The room went silent as everyone thought hard. Artemis was having trouble figuring out what would make him afraid. A gold shortage? He looked around the room. Eva appeared determined, Millicent very worried, and Malfoy. . . Malfoy's jaw was clenched and his eyes were dark. Artemis knew why because he didn't like the idea, either. Lupin was asking them to reveal their deepest, innermost fears to everyone in the class. To reveal their vulnerabilities. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he was convinced the man was crazy. There was no way he was doing that!

He wondered if Malfoy would. He wondered if Malfoy's greatest fear was Lucius.

"Everyone ready?" Prof. Lupin interrupted. "Blaise, we're going to back away and let you have a clear field. Then I'll call the next person forward."

They all backed up and left Zabini beside the wardrobe, frantically muttering, "Daisies, daisies. . ."

Lupin pointed his wand at the wardrobe door. "On the count of 3. . . 1--2--3--now!"

It worked just as he'd said. The door opened, a huge gun appeared before Blaise. The hammer cocked, but when it fired, only a flower came out of the barrel. The boggart hovered there, confused. "Next!" Lupin ordered. "Marie, forward!"

Chevalier turned out to be afraid of kappas, and Millicent of clowns. Each gave their cry of "Riddikulus!" and the boggart changed. Draco and Artemis had drifted to the back of the line, where they eyed each other.

Crabbe, interestingly enough, was afraid of shadowy men in dark robes. He cracked his wand and the lead man stepped forward and flung open his robes, to reveal he was wearing a pink tutu underneath. The class all burst out laughing at this. Pansy was afraid of being old and ugly, Goyle was afraid of the killing curse, and Eva was afraid of being burned alive.

At that point, Artemis realized that Malfoy had slipped out the door, leaving him alone at the back of the classroom with everyone staring at him expectantly.

"Forget it," he said coldly, haughtily. "I'm not letting strangers learn of a potential weakness."

"I'm your teacher," Lupin protested in surprise. "I won't be using anything against you."

The boggart, which had shrunk in on itself weakly, seemed to be growing again. It drifted over to Lupin, and changed into a silvery white orb. Lupin frowned at it, annoyed. "Riddikulus!"

With a crack, the boggart landed on the floor as a cockroach. Lupin looked back up to where Artemis had been, but he was gone. The professor sighed. "Draco's missing as well, isn't he?"

"You did ask them to go against the whole principle of what it means to be Slytherin," Pansy told him primly.

"Yeah, don't be too hard on them," Blaise agreed.

-------------------------------

Artemis found Malfoy sitting on the stairs just down the hallway. He was hunched over, staring at the floor. He looked up as Artemis approached. "You duck out, too?"

"Yes." He sat next to the other boy. They were silent for awhile.

"Think he'll give us detention?"

"Probably. We have to go back for our bags, you know."

Draco scuffed his feet against the steps. "Think he'll write our parents?"

"I doubt it. He might send us to Dumbledore."

They waited until class was over and everyone else had left the room. Then they walked back in, Artemis conveying himself with his normal superior attitude. Draco tried to do the same, even though he kept wanting to cringe away from expected punishment.

They met Lupin's eyes as they picked up their bags, and waited for him to speak. "So you don't want to share your personal lives with strangers," he said.

"With anyone, actually," Artemis replied. "But it's less politic to say so in front of them."

"Do you feel capable of defeating a boggart if you were confronted with one in real life?"

"Yes." Artemis tried to judge the man's expression.

Lupin appeared as mild-mannered as ever. "It's not good to walk out on a class--especially the first day."

"No, sir. It's not our typical behavior," Draco assured him. He was prepared to overlook Lupin's clothes as long as he was attempting to get out of trouble.

"A time may come when you have to reveal intimate details of your lives to your friends, at least. You do have friends?"

The two boys glanced at each other, then quickly looked away and back at Lupin. Draco shrugged. "A few," he muttered.

Artemis hesitated. "There are certain of my associates that are. . . closer than others."

Lupin smiled suddenly. He had noticed the glance. "I believe there's hope for you two yet. I want you to write me 7 inches on your friends and friendship."

"On. . . friendship?"

"What does that have to do with defense against the Dark Arts?"

"For one thing, friends can defend you." Lupin was still smiling, looking quite pleased.

Artemis sighed. "Fine."

Draco nodded. It was better than detention.

"One question, Professor. The dementor on the train--did you use the Patronus charm on him?"

Lupin blinked in surprise. "Yes, I did. You've heard of it?"

"I looked it up."

"Didn't anyone warn you about Fowl?" Draco smirked. "He's a genius."

"I see. . . well, the Patronus is highly advanced magic--well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level. It's a kind of anti-dementor, a guardian that acts as a shield between you and it. It's a kind of positive force, a projection of hope and happiness, but it can't feel despair, so dementors can't hurt it."

"Is it hard to do?"

"Very difficult. Many qualified wizards have trouble with it."

Draco came to stand next to Fowl, looking curious. "What does it look like?"

"Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it."

"It is necessary to think of a happy memory while you're casting it, correct?"

"Right--you have to concentrate with all your might. The happier the memory, the better." Lupin stopped and looked at the clock. "You boys are going to be late for your next class."

"Very well. Thank you for the information, Professor."

"You're welcome."

Out in the hallway, Artemis turned to Malfoy. "See? Lupin can perform highly advanced magic--despite his robes."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. 7 inches about **friendship**?"

"Point taken."

----------------------------------

Their last class was Butler's physical defense lessons. The Slytherins filed in and sat down quietly, unsure if they should be wary or excited. Most of them remembered him quite well from his visit last Christmas.

"Hello," he greeted them, standing confidently at the front of the room. "I'm Butler." He surveyed the students. "I need a volunteer. Goyle, how about you?"

Goyle climbed to his feet. This man had taken down a troll, he recalled. He tried not to look nervous.

Gregory joined Butler at the front. "Now then," Butler said, "I'm going to show you why you need these lessons. I want you to draw your wand and attempt to hex me. The rest of you, watch."

"Um, OK." Goyle moved his hand to pull his wand from his pocket. He never made it. Butler grabbed his wrist and forced his hand away. "Hey!"

"All right, I'll step back." Butler moved back five paces. "Try again."

This time Goyle managed to get the wand out, but Butler pried his hand open and took it away. "Now what do you do?"

Goyle blinked, then answered, "I'd punch you."

"Go ahead."

"Forget it, you'll win."

The class laughed nervously.

Butler smiled. "So now you see. What good is magic if you can't use it? Without your wand, you're helpless. You all need to learn to defend yourselves."

He gave Goyle his wand back and let him sit down. Then he showed them different maneuvers, then he had them clear their chairs away and try it for themselves. "First I'll have you try these out on me, and when you have them down better, I'll let you practice on each other. I'll teach you a couple new moves each lesson. We'll also talk about strategy, a bit about magical creatures, offensive defense, and weapons both wizard and Muggle."

"Sounds awesome!" Crabbe exclaimed, grinning.

"Great," Blaise whispered to Marie, "more nightmares about guns."

----------------------------------

The class was a success. In fact, physical defense and DADA rapidly became the most popular classes for the majority of students.

Artemis and Draco, however, were still leery about Prof. Lupin. They sat down that evening in the common room at a table together and stared at their respective blank parchments. "Friendship," Artemis muttered darkly after awhile.

"Don't look now, but Pucey's little sister is staring at you again," Draco smirked. He waved at the girl, who blushed and hid behind two of her dormmates.

Artemis sighed and didn't turn around. "Friendship means obligations and having to share your chocolate. What else?"

"Let's ask Pansy," Draco suggested.

They looked over to where their female friends sat on the couch closest to the fire. "We'll ask the whole group," Artemis agreed. "Girls seem to be more knowledgeable about this type of subject."

"Friendship is about caring and trust and forgiveness," Pansy responded readily and with enthusiasm.

Draco made a face. "Second opinions?"

"People who share interests, who enjoy doing things together," Millicent offered.

"People who share secrets and look out for each other," Eva said.

Marie leaned forward, eyes sparkling. "Two boys who decide their truce should be an alliance, long-term."

The two boys mentioned both stared at her, wide-eyed, and then looked at each other. "No, we're rivals," Draco protested.

"Maybe you could be friends with benefits of rivalry," Millie suggested with a grin.

Artemis looked skeptical and somewhat bemused. His heart was beating a little too fast. "Surely not. . ."

"Why don't you try it!" Pansy bounced a little where she sat.

The boys eyed each other again.

Then Draco smiled. "I bet Malfoy's can be better friends than Fowl's."

"Never," Artemis returned automatically. "Fowl's make much better friends."

"I guess we'll have to try it and see."

A smile played about Artemis's mouth. _He saved my life,' _he thought. His heart-rate settled slowly back down. "I suppose we should."

The girls all clapped. Pansy giggled.

--------------------------------

Snape swept through the common room a little while later. "I've been talking to your friend, Butler," he told Fowl. "He seems quite sensible--for a Muggle."

Artemis raised his eyebrows. "Yes."

Draco straightened in his chair and held up his half-completed essay. "Lupin's making us write about **friendship, **Professor," he complained, knowing Snape would be as horrified as they had been.

Sure enough, Snape's face contorted into an expression of distaste, disdain, and malevolence aimed at the other man. "How **Lupin** ever became a professor, I shall never understand. He's never been any more than a tag-along and a sneak, hanging off his own despicable Gryffindor friends. Who didn't turn out to be worth much, either."

"You know his friends?"

Snape sneered. "We were in the same year at Hogwarts. I know all about Lupin."

"But he did manage a Patronus Charm," Artemis said.

"Yes. Well. I can do that, too."

"Naturally. You're the best professor in the school." Draco smiled at him, meaning it, and Snape relaxed somewhat.

After Snape swept back to his own rooms, Marcus Flint came over and leaned on their table. His eyes were full of a wicked glee. "You know why he went off on Lupin like that? It seems your Gryffindor yearmates had their DADA lesson on boggarts, too, and that Longbottom boy's worst fear is Snape. Lupin had him dress Snape up in his grandmother's dress--complete with a stuffed vulture hat and a red handbag, from what I hear. The whole class nearly wet themselves with laughing."

"Oh, I can't **wait** until Potions!"

Artemis shook his head. Malfoy certainly took delight in tormenting others. Still, when it was Longbottom, it was hard to blame him.

------------------------------------

Draco was leaving the castle, broom in hand, when he came face to face with Ginny Weasley, trying to come in the front door at the same time. She had a worried looking girl on either side of her, and she was nursing a bleeding hand.

"Always a damsel in distress, aren't you, Weasley-girl? What's happened to you now?"

The girl on the left scowled at him. The girl on the right spoke up bravely. "She was injured in class. One of the hippogriffs struck her with its beak."

Ginny's eyes flashed. "Move, Malfoy, you're blocking the door."

He frowned at her. "Did you insult it?"

"I startled it, I guess. Only **you** would be rude enough to insult it."

He reached out and pulled her arm towards him. She resisted, clutching it to her abdomen. He sighed and pulled more forcefully, until he was holding her wrist out in front of him. "Let go!"

He examined her hand. The gash was pretty deep, and bleeding freely. "Didn't anyone ever teach you anything? You'll pass out from blood loss before you make it to the hospital wing."

"You do look pale, Ginny," fretted the girl on the right.

"Give me your scarf," he snapped at the girl on the left.

She meekly complied, and he wrapped it around and around Ginny's hand. Then he stepped aside to let them pass.

Ginny didn't move, however. She stared up at him with narrowed eyes. "Why did you do that?"

"Because somebody had to." The boy crossed his arms. "Even a Weasley shouldn't bleed to death, I suppose."

"I don't know what to make of you at all. You're a very complicated person. And you keep changing."

"Did I ask you to analyze me?"

"I don't care if you did or didn't. I'll think what I want!" She put her uninjured hand on her hip.

He glared at her. "Didn't you used to be quieter?"

One of the girls giggled. The other hit her arm lightly with the back of her hand.

Ginny ignored her companions. "I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt, Malfoy. Fowl seems to regard you as a friend, and I think he's a good guy. He must see something in you. I'm going to keep looking until I find what it is."

"Keep your eyes off me, **Weasley**." Draco had meant for his voice to come out much more menacing than it actually did. "I know I'm gorgeous, but I don't need a stalker."

Ginny just smiled. "You wish, Malfoy. You wish." Then she swept around him and through the door, the other girls trailing her. One looked back and gave a saucy little wave.

"What happened to the fear I used to inspire?" he huffed. He shook his head, looking up at the sky. Oh forget it, he was going flying.

---------------------------------------

A/N: May health and happiness brighten the lives of my reviewers! Hey, just for fun, anyone interested in writing their version of Draco or Artemis's friendship essay? If so, feel free to email me a copy to abbeyroad42 at yahoo dot com.

Oh, and I GOT A NARUTO PLUSHIE FOR CHRISTMAS! BWA HA HA HA!


	5. 5

The Family Name: Third Year

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 5

A rowdy group of Slytherins was sitting beside the lake. It had started out as two groups, but they'd sat close enough that their edges merged. Still, they communicated frequently by owl, even though the birds only had to fly about four feet.

"Zabini," Parkinson wrote, "I need a prediction for Divination. Do you have a real one, or can you help me think up a new way to die? She seems to like that."

"Have you considered being mauled by hippogriffs?" Zabini wrote back. "I hear Hagrid's going to keep those around all year as part of some study."

"Fowl," Bulstrode's letter read, "I saw you talking to Granger in the hallway. From the look she was giving you, I **don't **believe her thoughts were on Arithmancy."

Artemis was unable to prevent Marie from reading this over his shoulder. "She's right you know," Marie told him. "The girl has a crush on you."

Artemis flushed a little. "No she doesn't."

Marie laughed. "She does, she does!"

Artemis hid his face behind the yearbook he was looking at. He'd checked it out of the library that morning but hadn't had a chance to go through it until now. He flipped a page, ignoring Zabini, who was plucking flower petals, chanting, "She loves me, she loves me not," in an annoying, syrupy voice.

"Well now," Draco said, coming up behind him. He had come over intending to join in the teasing, but the yearbook photos distracted him. He pointed at the largest one. "Isn't that Sirius Black?"

Artemis looked up at him. "Yes. The caption calls them 'The Notorious Hogwarts Marauders.' You notice who the others are?"

Draco crouched down next to him. "That's Lupin."

"It is. That's Potter's father. And that's the man Black killed--Peter Pettigrew."

"Isn't **that** interesting."

"I thought so."

There was a pause while they both considered the implications.

"Where," Draco asked slowly, "do you suppose Lupin's loyalties really lie?"

"It would appear Dumbledore has added him to the staff as an extra guard on Potter. He thinks Lupin hates Black for betraying his friend James and has insight into Black's mind from being his pal during school."

"Dumbledore has been wrong before."

"What if Lupin is allied with Black instead?"

"Maybe that's why he knows a spell against dementors. Maybe he helped Black escape."

The two boys stared at each other. "We need to keep an eye on Lupin," Artemis said.

"You're going to learn the Patronus Charm, aren't you?" Draco eyed Fowl with a knowing expression.

"Yes."

"Then I guess I better learn it, too."

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Get used to it, Fowl," Draco grinned. "I'm not going to let you be the only one knowing everything this year."

Artemis smirked. "Get used to it, Malfoy. I'm still way ahead of you."

----------------------------------

Charity Cobalt caught Artemis and Draco on their way back to the castle after Care of Magical Creatures. She had forced a smile on her face, but it still came out looking malicious.

"I heard our **Muggle** physical defense teacher is a member of your household," she greeted Artemis. "You shouldn't show your Mudblood origins so blatantly."

To his surprise, Draco found himself angry over the girl's insult. Nobody should call Fowl a Mudblood. He hadn't realized how disgusting the word sounded before.

Artemis stared at her calmly. A lowlife like her wasn't worth bothering over. "Is there a point to this discussion?"

"Madam Hooch came in as our class was leaving and invited him to tea. They were flirting shamefully."

"Doubtful. Neither is the type to flirt shamefully. What do you want, Cobalt?"

She sneered at him, then turned to Malfoy. "Your father contacted me. He wants me to spy on you again this year."

"I'd expected as much," Draco shrugged assuming nonchalance. "I'm allowed to speak to Fowl now, by the way. I'm supposed to be gaining his confidence and keeping an eye on him."

She still had a way of looking at a person as if they were less than human. "Yes, he said as much."

"All right, well, remember what we discussed last time. We'll get together periodically and write him some letters about my activities."

"Fine."

"Learn any good Dark Arts over the summer?"

She tossed her head and stalked away.

"Speaking of flirting, Fowl, have you made any moves on Granger yet?"

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy."

-----------------------------------

When Quidditch practice started, Crabbe and Goyle were left more to their own devices while Draco was busy. Thus they found themselves in the library, sitting across from Fowl, listening to him explain about objects in their Muggle Studies book.

They hadn't been there long when Ginny Weasley came in and sat next to Fowl. She smiled at the three of them. "You don't mind, do you?"

Goyle didn't mind at all. She had that sweet little face and that pretty red hair. He gave her a somewhat dopey smile. "Feel free."

"As long as **we **don't bother **you**," Artemis said. "We're having a lengthy discussion about Muggle appliances."

Ginny's eyes lit up. "I find Muggle things so fascinating! My dad's in the Dept. for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, you know."

"Oh, yes. I heard that." The boys all remembered the article Draco had passed around about Arthur Weasley being in trouble for the car Ron and Potter flew last year.

"Anyway, this is a toaster." Artemis pointed at the picture in their textbook. "Like these other devices, it's powered by electricity."

"I still don't get that," Crabbe complained.

"Just accept that it works," Artemis responded. "So the idea is that you put your bread in these slots and push the lever. The lever lowers the bread so that it's touching these coils inside that heat up. After a certain amount of time, it automatically pops back up, as toast."

"House elves do that." Goyle dismissed toasters with a wave of his hand.

"Not in the Muggle world," Artemis reminded him. "If you were stuck in the Muggle world on your own, and needed to eat, you wouldn't have house elves or even human servants with you. You'd have to know how to take care of yourself."

"And Malfoy," Crabbe added.

Ginny laughed a bit scornfully. "I can't imagine Draco Malfoy being able to survive on his own even in a wizarding kitchen, let alone a Muggle one. He wouldn't last a day."

"That's what **we're** for," Crabbe told her proudly.

"What if you weren't around, either?"

"We're teaching him all the stuff he needs to know. He got along in the Muggle world this summer for a week. So he's seen some of it."

Artemis's lips quirked. "Yes. It was quite entertaining."

Ginny leaned her chin on her fist. "What happened this summer?"

"Oh, he came to visit me."

"Really? And he got on OK?"

"Eventually. He's actually quite adaptable. He'd have a computer by now if it weren't for his father." Then Artemis realized what he'd just said, and bit the inside of his lip. It was one thing to say something like that in front of the Slytherins, but he shouldn't be mentioning it to a Weasley.

But she just gazed at the far bookshelf thoughtfully as he rapidly changed the subject. "This is a microwave oven. . ."

-----------------------------------

When Herbology ended, Draco was still digging through a large, long pot of dirt, trying to find his Malfoy seal ring. It had fallen off in there somewhere. Crabbe and Goyle offered to wait and help him look, of course, and the rest of the Slytherins went on. About ten minutes later, as Draco was growing frantic, three girls walked into the greenhouse for their class.

One of them gave Draco a long stare, then came to stand by him.

"Hello, Malfoy." She glanced over at Crabbe and Goyle nearby and waved. Crabbe nodded. Goyle waved back.

Draco kept sifting dirt. "What do you want, Weasley-girl?"

"I heard you visited Fowl over the summer."

"What's it to you?"

"I wondered what you thought of Muggles. And stuff like electricity. And if you met his family. And--what are you doing?"

He finally looked up. "My ring is somewhere in here."

"Isn't it silver?" He nodded. "There's a spell. . . let me think a minute."

He watched her think. She twisted a piece of hair around her index finger, stared at the ceiling, and just barely bit her lip.

"I know!" she exclaimed, startling him. She pointed her wand at the tray of soil and intoned, "Expiscor Argenteus!"

There was a churning in a spot near the middle, and then the ring erupted out of the pot, rising into the air, and sailed over and into her hand. "Here you go. Isn't that the Malfoy crest?"

Goyle ambled over, followed by Crabbe.

"So anyway, how was it?"

Didn't she used to be quieter? "It was fine. Yes, I met Fowl's parents. Seemed nice enough. And Butler's sister. She's a bit--well, ditzy and over-aggressive, but I'll deny having said that if you tell him."

Ginny smiled. "I don't plan on it."

"So. . . anyway, I met a lot of interesting people, saw unusual sights, and learned more about technology."

She leaned back against the table, and nudged his shoulder with her own. "Fascinating, isn't it?"

"Parts of it are--not irredeemable."

Her smile widened. "Right."

"We're going to miss Transfiguration," Crabbe pointed out, so they left then.

"How could she possibly be related to Weasley?" Crabbe wondered as they left.

"She **is** a Weasley. Never forget that," Draco said sharply.

"She's certainly the prettiest one," Goyle remarked with dreamy eyes.

-------------------------------

"Artemis, Draco, could you stay a moment?" Lupin asked after the DADA lesson ended. When the other students had all gone, the professor turned a beaming face on them. "I was very pleased with your friendship essays," he told them enthusiastically. He handed the papers back to them. "I'm glad you boys realize the value of friendship, after all. You've taken a big step forward in your lives."

Artemis and Draco carefully refrained from looking at each other for fear of smirking, at least. "Yes, sir."

"And the two of have officially decided to be friends! Congratulations!"

. . . "Thank you."

"Since you boys are still new at friendship, I want you to know that you may come talk to me at any time if you need any advice or anything."

"Are you--experienced with friendship? Are you--good at it?" Artemis asked, thinking of the yearbook photo.

Lupin sobered. "Well. . . I've run into a few--betrayals and mistakes as I went along in my life, but I think the fault didn't lie with me."

"We'll keep your offer in mind," Draco drawled.

Artemis looked the older man straight in the eye. "Betrayals and mistakes?"

Lupin swallowed. "Sometimes, you may find that no matter how much of a friend you try to be, or you believe someone else to be, that person is not really your friend at all. You may discover he was secretly against you all along. But. . . that's not a reason to give up on friendship."

They nodded politely. Draco picked up his book bag and threw it over his shoulder. "We better get going to our next class."

"I've been spending some time with your friend, Mr. Butler. Nice man. He's told me some encouraging stories about you."

Artemis's eyebrow raised. "Has he?" His voice foretold a discussion with Butler.

Lupin smiled. "No secrets. Don't worry."

Artemis picked up his own bag and followed Draco out the door, casting suspicious looks back at his gently smiling professor.

"That is one strange man," Draco remarked once they were in the hallway.

"Yes," Artemis responded absently. He resolved to see Butler after his classes were over. He trusted his bodyguard, but still. . . a little glaring and interrogation wouldn't hurt.

"Was he referring to Black, do you think?"

"Probably. An enlightening conversation, I must say."

"Yes. He's still a weirdo."

"He's a Gryffindor. I don't think they can help but hope that everyone follows their 'noble path of righteousness.'"

"You'd think one of his many friends would have bought him some new clothes."

"Oh, don't start that again."

Draco laughed.

-------------------------------------------

A/N: I love you! All my reviewers--I love you all! You encourage me to keep writing. And I'm sorry you didn't get to see their boggarts last chapter, but this was the only realistic way to write it. : )


	6. 6

The Family Name

by Elbereth in April

Chapter 6

The days passed, until the 15th of October, when Artemis, Crabbe, and Goyle returned to the common room to find Zabini grinning and waving them over to the notice board. "Look," he pointed. "First Hogsmeade weekend's been announced. It'll be on Halloween."

"Awesome," Crabbe responded. "I need Fizzing Whizbees and sparking gum and jelly slugs and. . ."

"I want to see Zonko's!" Goyle exclaimed happily. "And Honeydukes, too, of course, obviously."

"Oh, I have to go find where I put my permission slip," Crabbe suddenly fretted, heading for the dorm.

"Plus the Halloween feast will be that night." Goyle was smiling widely.

"I want to see the Shrieking Shack," Blaise told Artemis as they walked over to the couch, leaving Goyle to his visions of roast beef and pumpkin pie and other foods at the feast.

"What's the Shrieking Shack?"

"It's the most haunted dwelling in Britain! It's all boarded up at the top of a hill. Blood curdling screams used to issue from it. Even the castle ghosts won't go near it."

-----------------------------------

The next day, Artemis noticed Malfoy watching the Gryffindor table at lunch. "Looks like Weasley and Granger are fighting."

Artemis turned his attention in that direction. The two Gryffindors kept glaring at each other. Potter was sitting in between in uncomfortable misery.

"Interesting. I wonder why."

"You should cheer her up," Malfoy suggested with a smirk. "Ask her to Hogsmeade."

"Malfoy!"

"It's a traditional Hogwarts couple activity." Malfoy looked at him with big, innocent-seeming eyes. "Perfectly acceptable for you to ask her."

Artemis gritted his teeth. "Malfoy. . ."

"I just mentioned it because you seem to be hesitant in expressing your feelings for her, and I wanted to make sure you knew this was a perfect opportunity."

"Yeah, Artemis, do it," Zabini put in with a highly amused smile.

"You know I could hex you to mistake the Great Hall for the Slytherin showers."

Silence. "I don't believe you."

"Want to chance it?" He leveled his gaze on them.

Zabini shivered. "No," he said at the same time Malfoy shifted in his chair and mumbled, "No, not really."

Later that day, Artemis, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Marie were walking to class when they passed the Gryffindors outside the Transfiguration room. They slowed down to observe when they heard loud, tearful exclamations. "The 16th of October!" Lavender Brown was posing tragically. "'The thing you're dreading, it will happen on the 16th of October!' Remember? Prof. Trelawney was right!"

"You were dreading Binky being killed by a fox?" Granger asked hesitantly.

"I was obviously dreading him dying, wasn't I?"

"Oh." Another hesitation, then, "Was Binky an **old** rabbit?"

"No. He was only a baby," Brown sniffled. Parvati Patil put her arm around the other girl's shoulders.

"Then why were you dreading him dying? Look at it logically. Binky didn't even die today. Lavendar just got the news today. And she **can't** have been dreading it, because it's come as a real shock. . ."

Brown wailed loudly.

"Don't mind Hermione," Ron Weasley said, glaring at Granger. "She doesn't think other people's pets matter much."

Hermione glared back at the redhead.

"Gryffindors are drama queens, too," Marie remarked. "But it's not as exciting as death by jarvey."

The Gryffindors noticed the Slytherins then and began to scowl at them just as Prof. McGonagall opened the classroom door. The Gryffindors filed in, except for Granger, who turned to Fowl.

"What do you think? Aren't Prof. Trelawney's predictions highly questionable?"

"I think they're rubbish," Artemis replied frankly.

Hermione glowed.

"Why is Weasley mad at you?"

She stopped glowing, and sighed. "Crookshanks chased Scabbers last night. He really hates that rat."

"That's not your fault." Artemis frowned.

"Oh, this is ridiculous," Malfoy burst out, watching the two of them. "Granger, Fowl was wondering if you would care to accompany him to Hogsmeade?"

Fowl turned red and whirled on Draco. "Malfoy. . ."

"I'd love to."

Artemis blinked, and turned back around slowly. He looked at Granger, who was smiling delightedly. "I'll meet you at the front entrance when it's time to leave."

Artemis opened his mouth, closed it, blinked again, then said, "Yes. All right."

Granger entered the Transfiguration classroom and closed the door.

The rest of the Slytherins burst out laughing. "Fowl, you should see your face!"

"Malfoy, I never thought I'd say this, but that was great," Zabini whooped.

They drug their still shocked and increasingly angrier comrade away to their own classroom.

"I'll make you suffer for that, Malfoy," he got out eventually.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Draco just smirked, unconcerned. Fowl obviously liked the girl and couldn't admit it. Draco had no problem with forcing the other boy to get a life, if that was the only way to get him to have some fun. Even geniuses needed to relax once in awhile.

------------------------------------------

Artemis was beginning to wonder if he'd been too lenient lately. Not that he expected people to fear him, but surely they could be treating him with a little more respect. What Malfoy had done was positively unacceptable.

And to be quite honest, Artemis was panicking. "And then she said yes! So I couldn't take it back! What do I do, Butler?"

Butler pulled out one of the chairs in his Defense classroom and gently sat his employer down. "You need to make the best of it and have a good time."

"But she thinks it's a date! I don't know how to act on a date! Granted, I've read numerous psychological textbooks about human interaction in social situations and the various stages of interpersonal communication and how they relate to different forms of bonding, i.e., familial, hierarchical. . ."

"Artemis, calm down. Just be polite and nice. Try to smile every so often."

Artemis's face was still carefully blank but his voice was rising. "Blasphemous!"

Butler chuckled. "You had to make these kind of. . . social advances eventually. Even criminal masterminds have to get along in the real world and find their place in society."

"My place is at the top. My name will be known world-wide for my intellect and my large reserves of gold. Where does dating come into that?"

"Well. . . how about continuing the Fowl line? Do you want to have your family name die out?"

". . . no."

"Then you'll want a wife someday. Consider this practice. Unless you want to attract females only interested in your money, you'll have to get them to like **you**."

"I assumed it would be more like a business merger."

"Most females don't think like that."

Artemis discovered his palms were starting to sweat. "Malfoy is **so** going to pay for this."

Butler smiled. "You may thank him someday."

"I'll have killed him long before that day ever comes."

---------------------------------

Entering the Slytherin common room, Artemis met Pansy on her way out. His sudden flash of genius made his eyes light up wickedly. "Hey, Parkinson, Malfoy wanted me to ask you if you'd go to Hogsmeade with him."

Pansy's smile became dreamy. "Oh, oh! Of course! My first date! This is marvelous! I have to go tell Millie!"

"I'll let him know you accept then," Artemis smirked as the girl bounced excitedly away.

When Artemis informed him, Malfoy grimaced. "That was low, Fowl, even for you."

Zabini was on his bed, laughing hysterically.

"Oh man," Crabbe moaned. "This means I'm gonna have to invite Millie!"

That made Goyle start laughing, too.

"You're getting off easy, Malfoy," Artemis returned. "I could have set you up with Lavender Brown."

Zabini laughed so hard he accidentally rolled onto the floor.

----------------------------

Draco and Artemis found an unused classroom to practice the Patronus Charm. "Remember what Prof. Lupin said. The Patronus is a shield, a guardian between you and the dementor. We concentrate intently on a single, happy memory."

Draco nodded, trying to think.

Artemis recalled how he had felt when his father was rescued. "Do you have one in mind?"

"Um, hang on. . ." He quickly settled on how it felt to catch the Snitch last year. "OK."

"Very well, the incantation is Expecto Patronum."

"Expecto Patronum," Draco repeated.

"All right, let's try it." They both moved further away from each other to give themselves plenty of room, and held their wands up. "Expecto Patronum," they both said. They repeated this a few more times.

On Artemis's third attempt, he had a silvery wisp shoot from the tip of his wand, like a stream of mist. Draco achieved the same on his fourth try. They kept at it, but never got more than silver wisps.

"I think we may need stronger incentive," Artemis said eventually.

"What do you mean?"

"A real dementor."

"I don't bloody think so."

"Hmm. Then I guess we just keep practicing."

At the end of an hour, Artemis's wisp had grown larger, but Draco's hadn't. He scowled. "What am I doing differently from you?"

"Maybe your memory isn't happy enough," Artemis suggested.

Draco's frown turned into one of concentration. A happier memory? Well, he could try how he'd felt that summer, when he'd helped rescue Fowl's father. "OK, got a new one." He tried again, and this time a much larger burst was produced.

Draco smiled.

"Good, remember that." Artemis noticed the time. "We should stop there for today."

The boys put their wands away and gathered their bags. "So, if Snape knows all about Lupin and his friends, he knows all about Black," Draco said suddenly.

"I would suppose so."

"Black's related to me, you know. Distantly. On my mother's side."

"The Blacks appear to have been. . . purebloods, to the fullest extent of the term."

Draco snorted. "If you mean bigots with Dark tendencies, don't judge all purebloods by a few. Look at Longbottom."

"I'd prefer not to. Are you calling yourself a bigot?"

"No." Draco tried to look angelic, and failed.

Artemis sighed and decided to change the subject. "I've decided to buy an invisibility cloak. Do you know where I should get one?"

Draco wasn't sure this was a good thing. He didn't have enough allowance saved up to buy one of his own, and he didn't want to ask his father. He didn't want to explain reasons why he'd want one. If Fowl had an invisibility cloak and he didn't, the other boy would have an unfair advantage. Still, it would come in useful in case of--well, another rescue mission, for example.

"Yeah, There's a place in Stone Square--that's where the rich shop. It's just called Adam's. Old, well-known, and expensive."

"Can I do mail order?"

"Yes. You are going to let me borrow it, right?"

Artemis smirked. "If you're really nice to me."

"Never mind. I'll just steal it."

--------------------------------------

Fowl was so nervous that it showed. Draco thought this incredibly funny. He watched the other boy combing his hair until Goyle and Zabini came back from the bathroom. "He's getting himself dolled up for Granger," Draco announced.

Zabini grinned and joined Draco in staring. Fowl scowled and threw the comb down. "It would be wise if you didn't anger me today."

"Oooh, scary. Doesn't he sound scary, Zabini?"

"Terrifying. Goyle?"

"I'm shaking."

He had definitely been too lenient, Artemis thought darkly. He was no longer receiving the proper respect. "Imagine waking up tomorrow with leeches in your underwear."

"Okaay, hope you have a nice time," Goyle said, heading for the door. "I'll go hurry up Vince."

"Calm down," Blaise laughed, holding up his hands. "We're just kidding. If you're that upset, we'll leave you alone."

Artemis's shoulders twitched. "I'm not **upset**. I'm completely rational, like always."

"Hmm. Try reciting all the properties of the plants we studied last year. That should help."

"Why haven't you gone to meet **your** date, Malfoy?"

"I'm not leaving this room any sooner than I have to!"

Eventually, however, the boys had to go or be too late. They met up with the girls in the common room. Marie took Zabini's hand, and Pansy latched onto Draco's arm. Draco promptly glared at Fowl. Crabbe regarded Millie a bit nervously. She smiled at him shyly. Eva ended up walking along with Goyle by default. Artemis trailed after.

At the entrance hall, the main group got in line while Artemis headed over to where Granger and Weasley were standing. Potter was leaving them and walking back inside. "Staying here, Potter?" Malfoy called in passing. "Scared of the dementors?"

Potter ignored him. Artemis looked at Malfoy. "You need new material. That's getting old." Malfoy frowned indignantly.

When Artemis finally stood next to Hermione, Weasley wished her a good time and edged over to the other Gryffindor boys. "Hi," Hermione greeted him brightly.

"Hi," Artemis replied, barely stopping himself from saying 'um.' He concentrated on not sounding like an idiot. "Why isn't Potter going?"

Hermione sighed, looking sad. "His aunt and uncle wouldn't sign his permission slip and Prof. McGonagall refused to let him go without it. Really though, with Sirius Black after him, it's probably best anyway if he stays here."

"Oh. If he'd told me, I know a charm that forges handwriting perfectly. It's too late now, though, if McGonagall knows. Tell him to wait until Christmas and then send himself an owl, as if it were part of his present. Then I'll forge it for him and he can give it to her."

Hermione bit her lip."I'm not sure that would be right. . ."

"Ah, of course, you never break the rules."

Hermione blinked, then squared her shoulders. "Well, I'll tell him."

They moved forward in line to where Filch was checking everyone who left to make sure no one was sneaking out. "So. . . where do you want to go?" Artemis asked as they passed inspection and approached the waiting horseless carriages.

"The bookshop, of course, and Honeyduke's. Other than that, I just want to kind of look around. You?"

"The same. Plus, I want to see the Shrieking Shack. Zabini told me about it. I wonder if it's really haunted."

They got into a carriage. Shortly after, Zabini and Marie entered the carriage. "You don't mind, do you?" Marie asked Granger.

The girl shook her head. "We're all hitting Zonko's first," Blaise informed them. "You better go, too, Fowl, if only for self-defense. You should see all the weird stuff they have there. Skunk perfume, bloody hands, the works. You need to know how you may be pranked."

"I'm surprised you're alerting me." Artemis leaned back against the seat, studying Zabini. "Don't you want to prank me yourself?"

". . . yeah, but mostly I want to torment Malfoy. And he'll be after you, so I want to spoil his fun. . ." Zabini grinned.

Artemis rolled his eyes. "I can see the next few days will be entertaining."

The girls both giggled.

-------------------------------

Zabini hadn't been exaggerating. Zonko's had some weird stuff. Dolls seemed inanimate but would suddenly wake up, dance around, and sing obnoxious songs. Boxes produced "mysterious and annoying noises." There were dribble cauldrons, leaking quills, quills whose ink would vanish after an hour, trick exploding snap decks. . . even Artemis's mind began to feel boggled after awhile. Artemis gave it all careful consideration, and then bought a fake wand.

"What will you do with that?" Hermione asked him.

"You never know when it might come in handy."

Hermione found herself going out the door in a tide of Slytherins, many of whom were giving her strange looks. She felt very uncomfortable, but resolved not to show it.

"Do you want to pick the next shop?" Artemis offered, to be polite. The Slytherins seemed to be branching off into Honeyduke's or the Quidditch supplies store, so she chose the bookstore. That suited Artemis just fine.

It was much quieter in the bookstore. It contained mostly older Ravenclaws, browsing amongst the shelves. Artemis wandered into the alchemy section and Hermione decided on history. They spent several enjoyable hours there, comparing books and exchanging trivial facts, like "Did you know that Bettie Carotene invented the X-ray vision charm?" or "Hey look, the Potion for Enhanced Memory becomes poisonous if you add vanilla extract."

Eventually they moved on to Honeydukes, which had more sweets than either of them had ever seen in their lives. "Wow." Hermione turned around in circles, craning her neck.

"Indeed."

The place was packed with students even at this later hour. There were shelves upon shelves of sweets--Ice Mice, Sugar Quills, Fizzing Whizbees, Jelly Slugs, Cockroach Clusters. . . "Oh, ugh."

Artemis ended up buying chocolate frogs and an assortment of fudge. Hermione got Sugar Quills, and toffee, and a sampling of the more unusual (but still edible) sweets for Harry.

"So," Hermione ventured as they headed outside again, "you seem. . . happier this term."

Artemis's eyebrows shot up. "Do I?"

She nodded.

This was certainly unexpected. What had he done differently? "How so?"

She looked off into the distance. "I don't know of anything in particular. You just do."

"Oh. Well. . . I am," he acknowledged reluctantly.

"Why?"

He sighed. What to tell her? "I just had a really good summer. My father. . . had been away for a long time on business, and now he's back. Plus, I've been learning some interesting spells this year. . . and it's nice to have Butler around."

Hermione smiled. "Butler seems like a great guy."

"He is."

"Want to look at the Shrieking Shack now?"

"Sure."


	7. 7

The Family Name

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 7

"Want to look at the Shrieking Shack now?"

"Sure."

They walked on, discussing ghosts and their astronomy homework. They climbed a short slope and looked up to the top of the hill. It was an old, rundown building with boarded windows and a gloomy, overgrown garden. A fence encircled it.

"The most haunted dwelling in Britain," Artemis commented.

"All the entrances are sealed shut. Ron told me even his twin brothers couldn't get in when they tried."

Artemis leaned against the fence and stared at the house. "Hmm."

"You've been hanging around with Malfoy a lot this year," she blurted suddenly.

"We're giving civility a chance."

"Don't take this wrong, Artemis, OK?" She leaned back on the fence next to him and gazed at him seriously. "But why **Malfoy**? I know you're both Slytherins and all, but. . ."

"He's getting better, you know. I'm chipping away at his superiority complex and his prejudice against Muggle-borns. Eventually he'll be halfway decent." Artemis smiled.

Hermione's lips quirked. "Halfway decent, huh?" At Artemis's nod, she laughed. "Well, maybe so, but I won't hold my breath. You weren't here first year, to see some of the nasty stuff he did, mostly to Harry."

"Like what?" Artemis asked, more curious than he would have thought he'd be.

"Oh, well, he challenged him to a midnight duel, but instead of showing up for it, he told Filch Harry was out of bed. He stole Neville's Rememberall that his grandmother gave him and tried to throw it in the lake. He called me a Mudblood. He's insulted us repeatedly. . ."

"How did all this start? Did he and Potter just look at each other when they first met and decide they hated each other?"

"I think you'd have to ask Harry directly about that." Hermione's hands curled around the top of the fence thoughtfully. She leaned back on her heels, holding on to the fence for balance.

Artemis studied the house, then the girl beside him. "Since he doesn't treat me the way he does Potter, I'm going to keep Malfoy as a. . . friend." Artemis said this fairly casually, then realized it was the first time he'd actually **called** Malfoy a friend (not counting their actual decision to become so). It felt really weird. "Anyway, what else do you want to see?"

"I'm getting kind of cold. Want to get a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?"

"Sure."

They passed the post office on the way, and stopped to gawk at all the owls. Then they entered the Three Broomsticks. It was crowded with other students. "There's Ron!" Hermione waved at Weasley, sitting with the other Third Year Gryffindors.

Artemis saw Malfoy, Pansy, Crabbe, and Millie at a table in the corner. Malfoy smirked at him when he caught his eye. "Maybe we should sit by ourselves."

They ended up sitting with Anthony Goldstein and Mandy Brocklehurst, Ravenclaws and therefore neutral. They all had Arithmancy together, and had a stimulating philosophical debate on the meaning of numbers (well, stimulating to them).

When they'd finished their drinks, they stood up to go back outside. Just before the door, Crabbe rushed up to them. "Malfoy wants to know how your date is going," Vince informed him gleefully.

"Does he? How is **his** date going? I notice he finally got Parkinson to let go of his arm."

"He threatened to hex her. Once she had her romantic notions thoroughly squashed, we've all been having a pretty good time."

"That's good. Now run along and tell him to mind his own business."

Crabbe grinned. "That's what I thought you'd say."

* * *

Eventually they had seen everything there was to see. Admittedly, Artemis had been very nervousthe whole time, but he had survived. They rode the carriage back to the castle in time for the feast. Somehow they'd ended up in a carriage with Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater, but he didn't let that ruin his mood.

Back at the castle, Granger smiled at him. "I had a good time. I'm glad we did this."

"Yeah." Yeah? Where had his grammar deserted him?

She looked over to where Weasley was waiting for her at the top of the castle steps, then back to Artemis. She blushed, leaned over, and kissed the unsuspecting boy on the cheek, then ran up the stairs. Artemis was left staring after, eyes wide. After a moment, he snapped out of his shock and looked around frantically. To his enormous relief, no Slytherin Third Years were there to see. He'd **never** live it down.

* * *

"Fowl, you just salted your tea. Was your date **that** mind-blowing?"

Artemis cursed internally. He was still sorting through his reactions to the kiss. He had to pull himself together. "Are you sure you saw what you thought you saw?"

Blaise grinned cheekily. "I'm sure."

"Well. I'll have pumpkin juice then, shall I?"

Zabini's grin widened. "Avoiding the subject-I guess Granger's hotter than I thought."

There was only one response to that. "Hey Chevalier, your boyfriend just called some other girl hot."

The other girls at the table all turned scary glares on Blaise, Marie especially. "Blaise Zachabeus Zabini, I believe you have some explaining to do."

"Wait! No! I didn't mean-aw, crap."

All in all, decided Artemis, it had been a very successful day.

* * *

They were changing out of the good robes they'd worn to the feast, when Llewellyn Baddock, one of the Seventh Year Prefects, entered the room. "Orders just came through-all students to head to the Great Hall."

The boys looked at him in confusion. "Why?"

Llewellyn frowned. He seemed disgruntled. "We weren't given any explanations, just orders. Come along."

The prefects herded their charges through the corridors and into the Great Hall. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were already there, and the Hufflepuffs entered shortly after. Butler pushed his way through them and hurried to Artemis's side.

"What's going on?" Artemis asked him.

Butler looked serious. "Black was here. At least, Peeves and the Fat Lady say it was Black. He tried to get into Gryffindor Tower, but he didn't have the password. When she wouldn't let him in, he attacked her with a knife. Slashed the canvas to pieces. He may still be in the castle."

Prof. Dumbledore got everyone's attention by speaking. "The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle. For your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the Hall. I am leaving Mr. Butler here in charge. He will communicate any disturbances to me through the ghosts." Then he waved his wand to move the tables away and place hundreds of purple sleeping bags on the floor. "Sleep well."

Immediately everyone started talking as the Gryffindors began telling everyone what had happened. The Slytherins, who of course did not associate with Gryffindors, sidled up behind the Ravenclaws and eavesdropped, or consulted with Butler directly.

Percy Weasley shouldered his way through and asked Butler for orders in a voice full of self-importance. "You and the Head Girl will be my deputies. Give them about ten minutes to get all the chattering out of their systems and then make sure everyone goes to bed."

"Right!" Percy saluted and marched off.

"Less work for me," Butler smiled.

"I'm going to see what Potter knows," Artemis told his bodyguard. "I'll be right back."

Butler looked at Malfoy as Artemis drifted away. "Well?"

Draco grinned, then made his way through the crowd, following the other boy. The rest of the Third Year Slytherins surrounded Butler, asking questions.

Draco hid behind a small group of Second Year Gryffindor girls, not wanting the Fab Trio aware of his presence. He figured Fowl would learn more if he wasn't around. He watched Granger, earnestly talking to Fowl, with her two best friends on either side and slightly behind her.

"Prof. Dumbledore obviously thinks he could still be here. . . we're just lucky he picked the one night when nobody was in the tower. . ."

"Yes," Artemis mused slowly, "but he's not stupid. It doesn't seem very likely."

"I reckon he's lost track of time, being on the run," Ron declared. "Didn't realize it was Halloween. Otherwise he'd have come bursting in here."

Hermione shuddered and unconsciously moved closer to Artemis.

"Aren't wizards more likely to remember Halloween than any other holiday?"

"You're not helping me feel any less anxious," Ron sighed.

"That wasn't my goal."

A voice interrupted Draco's spying. "What are you doing?"

Ginny Weasley was blocking his view, head tilted to one side curiously.

"Listening to rumors," he admitted.

"How do you think Black got in?"

Draco blinked. "You're asking me?"

"I'm interested in a Slytherin perspective."

"You've changed a lot since last year," Draco muttered.

She ignored that. "He couldn't have Apparated onto Hogwarts grounds."

"He'd have been seen if he flew," Draco said, deciding to go along with the conversation. "The dementors are guarding all the entrances. A disguise wouldn't fool them."

"Although-he's fooled dementors before."

"True. Well. . . this is an old castle, and Black was a student here. Maybe there's a secret passage or something."

"Surely Dumbledore knows all those and would be guarding them, too."

"Maybe Black had inside help. But anyone else would have known the tower was deserted for tonight's feast. . ."

"Maybe his objective is not a person, after all," Fowl interjected, coming up beside them. He had finished his other conversation.

"Do you think he's still here?" Ginny asked.

"No. He wouldn't stay around once he was thwarted. He would retreat to safety to come up with a new plan," Artemis replied. "But how **did** he get in and out?"

"The lights are going out now!" Percy yelled. "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"

The boys returned to the Slytherin side of the room. Butler set up his post a few feet from Artemis, fully prepared to defend his charge if necessary. The candles all went out. The students clambered into their sleeping bags by the light of the ghosts and the stars shining on the enchanted ceiling. Everyone was still whispering.

"Do you suppose Black had help?" Draco asked very quietly.

"I think it's time to find out all we can about Professor Lupin."

Draco was lying on his stomach, head resting on his crossed arms. "With Butler on the staff he should be able to help. Plus, Lupin seems interested in us-ever since that stupid friendship essay."

"Yes." They both momentarily shuddered as they remembered Lupin's reaction. They would avoid actually talking to Lupin if at all possible.

A teacher came in to check up with Butler every so often. Around 3 AM, Dumbledore entered, and then Snape. They came to tell Butler the search was finished, and Black had not been found. "Have you any theory as to how he got in?" Snape asked Dumbledore.

"Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next."

"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before-ah-the start of term?"

"I do, Severus." Dumbledore's voice seemed to hold a warning.

"It seems-almost impossible-that Black could have entered the school without inside help. . ."

"Oh?" Butler broke in. "Who do you suspect? Someone in this castle?"

Snape went silent. "I do not believe a single person here would have helped Black enter," Dumbledore replied with a note of finality. "I must go inform the dementors that our search was complete."

Percy was heading their way. Dumbledore quickly turned and left. Snape watched after him with an expression of deep resentment, then strode away as well. Percy reached them. Butler told him everything was fine and after awhile he went away.

Artemis and Draco opened their eyes. "One suspicion confirmed," Artemis whispered. "Dumbledore trusts Lupin. Snape does not. He also resents the fact that Dumbledore does."

"Second suspicion confirmed. Percy Weasley's a git." Artemis smirked at that. Draco looked around the Hall. "Notice that more Slytherins are awake than any other House. We're a paranoid lot."

"That's us. Anyway, you were right-Potter doesn't know about Black and his parents or he wouldn't have stayed in the Hall all night like a good boy."

"What, you were doubting me?"

Artemis hid his amusement in the dark. "Never, Malfoy."

* * *

Tuesdays after lunch, the Slytherins had a free period and the Gryffindors had DADA. When Artemis saw Potter getting up to leave the Hall, he approached him. "Potter, I wanted to show you something."

Harry followed him down the corridor to a nook holding a statue of Circe. "I checked this yearbook out of the library." Artemis held up the book. "It has your parents in it. How much do you know about them?"

"Next to nothing, really," Potter answered, his eyes on the book. "My dad played Quidditch. I have a few photos of them. I knew they both went to Hogwarts, but it never occurred to me to look for yearbooks. Can I see it?"

"Here, I marked the pages." Artemis watched Potter turn to the first one.

"The Notorious Marauders. . . Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Sirius Black. . ."

"The four of them were famous for being best friends and pranksters, according to what I've gathered looking through those." Artemis's voice was calmly neutral.

Potter's eyes had widened. "Sirius Black. . ."

"Pettigrew is one of the 13 people he killed."

"That's Prof. Lupin?"

"Mm hm."

His expression wavered between shock and sorrow, moved to anger, then plunged into determination. "Can I borrow this?"

"Don't lose it."

"I won't." He tucked the book under his arm and strode off in the direction of his classroom. Artemis counted to 63, then followed.

* * *

Lupin had started a series of lessons on grindey-lows. Potter managed to wait until after class to approach his professor. Artemis hadn't known if he would hold out that long or not.

Once Artemis had decided to spy on Lupin, he transformed some more of his stolen fairy gear into a video surveillance system. There were tiny cameras planted in Lupin's office, classroom, and private rooms. Artemis had them transmitting to his laptop. Currently he was sitting in a nearby empty classroom, watching and listening with a hint of a smirk. He'd stirred Potter up to provoke a reaction from Lupin. Sure enough, Potter now had the yearbook out and was walking up to their teacher at the front of the room. He'd sent his friends on.

"Professor, I need to talk to you," Potter said.

"Certainly, Harry."

"I found this old yearbook and there's a picture in it of you and my father."

"Yes-we were in the same year."

"I didn't know that. . ."

"So was your mother, Lily."

"Oh. . ."

Lupin took the book and looked at the photo. "Oh. . ." He gave Harry a shrewd look. "I suppose you were wondering about. . ."

"Sirius Black."

Lupin sighed. "He was friends with us. He and Peter Pettigrew, as you see there. We were all in Gryffindor together. He came from an old, pureblood family with a history of Dark Arts but he wasn't like that, he said. He wanted to make a break with them. In fact, he moved out of his parents' house in later years. But somehow, sometime, he went over to Voldemort. I don't know why. . . we never even suspected until it was too late, when he killed Peter." His eyes were sad and distant.

Potter's eyes, too, were sad. "Oh," he said in a small voice, staring down at the ground.

Lupin pulled himself out of the past and put his hand on Potter's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Harry. But don't worry, they'll catch Black."

Potter nodded and left for his next class.

Lupin sat down at his desk, leaned his elbows on it, and briefly ran his hands over his face. He sighed again. Finally he started grading papers, but his attention wasn't on them.

Potter hadn't provoked as much as Artemis had hoped he would, nor had Lupin reacted as much as he'd desired. _'Very well,' _thought Artemis, _'there are three possibilities. 1) Lupin doesn't think Potter is a threat. 2) He's slightly concerned but isn't going to worry Black about Potter's new knowledge of their relationship. 3) He's going to send a message to Black later.' _Now it was Artemis's turn to sigh. _'Or of course, he could not be in league with Black at all.'_

He wondered if he'd be able to get away with putting a tracking charm on a DADA professor. Too bad this one wasn't as incompetent as Lockhart.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers! I was told there was a strange punctuation problem with this chapter. It all is correct on my end, but the posted chapter is not. I have reposted it. Did it fix it or not? 


	8. 8

The Family Name-Third Year

By Elbereth in April

A/N: Yes, Artemis/Hermione is fun. . . but remember they're only 13. . . who they date in Year Three is not **necessarily** who they will be with by Year Seven. . . he he, am I wicked or what?

Chapter 8

Entering the common room, Artemis was intercepted by Aurelia Pucey. "I have all this leftover Halloween candy," she announced breathlessly, thrusting her hands out. She had a pile of Bertie Botts Beans and chocolate frogs and a few gummy ghouls. "Do you want it?"

Artemis looked at her somewhat helplessly, then over her head at Eva and Marie, sitting in a corner. Marie nodded. He turned his attention back to the girl in front of him. "Fine, thank you."

She continued holding out her cupped hands. Artemis kept his expression blank as he reached out his own. She dribbled the wrapped candy into his hands, gently rubbing her palms against his. Then, blushing, she smiled at him. "Enjoy!" She skipped off to her dorm.

Holding the sweets a bit awkwardly, Artemis went and sat down next to the two girls.

"That was cute," Marie giggled.

Eva wrinkled up her nose. She didn't find Aurelia cute-or Hermione, either. Unfortunately, her crush showed no interest in her whatsoever, and even though he obviously didn't like the little Pucey girl, he had appeared to enjoy his date with Granger. What was he doing dating a Gryffindor, anyway?

* * *

Draco discovered that he quite liked Butler's self-defense classes. True, he was slim and a little short, but he'd developed his reflexes and his muscles from playing Quidditch, and by this point in the lessons, he could generally overthrow most of his classmates. Except for Crabbe and Goyle, of course-they had finally found a class they were good at.

But now he had finally gotten to match up against Fowl (Butler had been deliberately avoiding this, but he finally decided it might be good for Artemis's ego to lose).

Artemis still considered himself to be more a thinker than a doer. _'I'm a criminal mastermind, not a wrestler!' _But getting pinned by Malfoy, even if they **were** friends now, made him rather churlish.

Especially since Malfoy was dancing around the room with his arms raised in the air, yelling, "Yes! Yes! Malfoy's are better than Fowl's!"

Butler had to stop Artemis from hitting Malfoy with a rather nasty hex. Malfoy just smirked at him. "I recommend you start lifting weights," Butler told him.

Artemis quickly calmed himself, resuming his normal, unruffled demeanor. "Yes, thank you, Butler. I shall consider it."

Draco finally sat back down. He knew Fowl would revenge himself in some way, but this moment was worth it. He basked in his triumph, still smirking.

* * *

After class, Artemis waited in the classroom to talk to Butler. "I want you to keep an eye on Lupin," he instructed. "He may be communicating with Black. I want to know all you can find out about him. You're colleagues here, you can get a lot closer to him than I can."

"As you wish."

Then, as he turned to leave, Artemis hesitated. "Weights?"

"Come see me after supper. I'll show you." Butler smiled.

Artemis sighed, nodded, and left for his next class.

* * *

"Expecto patronum!"

They were getting better. They were able to consistently produce a silvery cloud every time. Artemis's was less wavery than Malfoy's.

"Is it supposed to just sit there?" Draco asked.

"Once we perfect it to the point where it has a form, no. If a real dementor was here, the patronus would charge at it and cause it to disappear."

Draco nodded. "This is really draining."

"Here-have a chocolate frog."

Draco smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

Percy the Headboy was not happy to walk into the library and see his sister sitting with three Slytherins. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded, marching up to their table.

"Artemis is teaching us about Muggles!" Ginny responded enthusiastically.

"You're sitting with Slytherin boys!"

"So?"

"Do you have a problem?" Goyle growled, standing up. Percy was taller, but Goyle was a good deal wider.

"Perhaps you would care to join us?" Artemis invited, knowing he'd be refused.

He wasn't disappointed. "No! Ginny, come on. You can find a Gryffindor to teach you about Muggles. Preferably a **female** Gryffindor."

"She doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to!" Goyle scowled at the redhead.

Ginny put her hand out. "Goyle, it's OK." She looked at her brother. "I don't want to. There's nothing wrong with me sitting here. We're being perfectly respectable."

"Think of your reputation!"

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "What about it?"

"I must ask you students to be quieter!" a voice scolded, and they all turned to see Madam Pince standing behind them, with a disapproving expression.

"Sorry. Ginny, come on."

"I'm not through yet, Percy. Do go on without me." She smiled sweetly.

Percy glanced back at the librarian. He didn't want to make a scene in front of her. He frowned at Ginny helplessly. "Well, I'm writing Mom."

"You do that."

He hurried away and Ginny sat back down. Madam Pince disappeared amongst the stacks.

"Be glad you're an only child," Ginny sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Oh, I am," Artemis replied.

"So, tell me more about Genghis Khan," Crabbe spoke up. "He sounded interesting."

"Soap operas seem to have nothing to do with soap." Ginny was reading ahead out of Goyle's textbook.

"What in the world does it mean 'to blow a fuse?'"

Artemis set about trying to answer.

* * *

Artemis sat on Malfoy's bed, facing the blonde boy. "This is basically what Butler has found out so far. While Prof. Lupin was at Hogwarts, he had excellent grades, and was a Prefect. But since he graduated, he's been through different towns and different jobs and lately he's been largely unemployed. He should have had a brighter future than he has had, I think. Especially as he does seem to be skilled at magic. Although he doesn't have any driving ambitions, he doesn't seem like a lazy man. He's one of those people who fade into the background. He'd make a perfect accomplice."

"He could be unhappy because he's never been recognized."

"He has Dumbledore's trust."

Draco snorted. "So did Quirrel and Lockhart."

"He's befriended Harry Potter."

Draco looked up. "Not that I'd miss Potter or anything-because I wouldn't-but if Lupin really is a bad guy, then. . ."

"Then, yes. He could use that to his advantage and betray Potter easily." Artemis sighed. "It still bothers me that I don't know how Black escaped Azkaban. Even with a Patronus, Lupin couldn't have helped him against that many dementors."

"How did Black manage to stay relatively sane all those years? Or did he?"

Artemis frowned. He didn't like not having answers. "We'll keep watching Lupin. It's the only thing we can do without having a better lead on Black."

"We could just watch Potter. Black will show up where he is sooner or later."

"I'd prefer to have more warning than that."

* * *

Granger stopped Artemis just after Care for Magical Creatures. "Would you like to get together and study with me this evening? Tomorrow we have that big test in Ancient Runes, and our paper for Arithmancy is due, too."

"That would be fine." Artemis had actually gotten used to talking to her by now-socializing, Butler had called it. Small talk. Polite conversation. It was still difficult, but it seemed like a skill that could come in useful, so he'd decided to acquire it.

"Great! I don't meant to hurry off, but I have to look up something for Muggle Studies."

Zabini, standing next to Artemis, blinked. "You're taking Muggle Studies? But you're Muggle born."

"Yes, but this is a wizard's perspective on Muggles. See you!"

She hurried off. "Strange girl," Zabini remarked.

Eva came to stand next to them. She glared at Granger's back. "I don't know what you see in her."

Artemis actually blushed. "We just-sort of like talking about-academic subjects and-I mean it's not as if I **like** her. . ."

"Oh, really?"

"I'm far too young to be seriously interested in girls. I have other things to think about."

"I thought Granger was taking Divination," Blaise said suddenly.

"I think she is. Why?"

"Because Muggle Studies is at the same time. How can she be taking both?"

Artemis frowned.

They were interrupted by a pained yell behind them. Quickly turning they saw one of the firecrabs they'd been studying was emitting flame, and had apparently burned Malfoy's leg.

Artemis tried not to appear worried as he rushed over. Goyle had pulled Malfoy away from the creature, which was still shooting sparks.

"D'arvit," Malfoy swore as Artemis cast "Exstinguo." It was an expression he'd picked up from Root.

"Draco, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Goyle apologized desperately. It was all my fault. . ."

"Yeah, it was."

Artemis crouched down and ripped off the bottom of Malfoy's pants leg to look at the burn.

"Those were. . ."

"Grace Thenetello designer pants, I know, worth hundreds of Galleons. They were beyond saving, get over it."

"But. . ."

"Start buying cheaper clothes!"

His eyes widened. "Barbarian!"

Goyle was still babbling. "I just wasn't thinking, I got too close to it. . ."

"When do you **ever** think?" Draco was understandably snappish.

"No, it's just, I mean, I was thinking about Ginny, and I just. . ."

Draco grabbed onto Goyle's arm. "Stop. Hold everything. You were **what**?"

"Draco, can you walk, or shall I get Hagrid?" Pansy demanded, running over.

"The burn doesn't look too bad, but I don't think he should walk on it," Artemis answered for him.

"Hang on then." Pansy raced off around Hagrid's hut, looking for their teacher.

"How would you know about burns?"

"I've been studying up a little on medical spells and injuries. Just in case of emergencies." Artemis raised his wand. "Condolesco Abductum."

"Oh. . . that feels much better. Thanks. Now, Greg, what was that about Weasley?"

Goyle had turned as red as the aforementioned girl's hair. "Um. . . did I say I was thinking about Weasley?"

"You did," Artemis confirmed, amused.

Goyle gulped. He didn't like Draco's piercing stare. "I see her a lot in the library, and um, I think she's pretty. And. . . nice. . ."

"She's a Weasley!"

Hagrid and Pansy rushed up to them. "Malfoy! Are you OK?"

Draco immediately began moaning. "The pain-it's horrible. I may pass out!"

"Oh, Draco!" Pansy clasped her hands and her eyes teared up.

Artemis just managed not to sigh. "Perhaps Prof. Hagrid could carry him to the infirmary."

"Right!" Hagrid picked him up, looking a bit panicked.

"Goyle, get his bag, go with them. Oh, good grief, Parkinson, I forbid you to cry. Bole, could you make sure the pen for the fire crabs is closed properly?" Everyone quickly obeyed Artemis. He looked down at the torn-off bit of Malfoy's clothes. "Incendio." He let it burn, stamped the fire out of the ashes, and walked away. He didn't know if you could use Dark Arts on someone's clothing, like you could with blood or hair, but he didn't want to take any chances.

* * *

Artemis, Crabbe, and Goyle followed after Hagrid and Malfoy. Pansy wanted to come, but Zabini refused to go to Divination alone.

Malfoy was sitting on a bed in the Hospital Wing, moaning, when they got there. Pomfrey was putting some sort of healing salve on his leg and Hagrid stood off to one side, looking guilty and awkward.

"You shouldn't keep such dangerous creatures," Malfoy whined at Hagrid. "I could have been severely injured!"

"Well, you weren't," Pomfrey said brusquely as Hagrid looked ever more sorrowful. "You should be fine to walk on it, too."

"But I'm in such agonizing pain!"

The three Slytherin boys looked at Malfoy, then each other, and rolled their eyes.

Pomfrey bandaged Draco's leg. "Get on to your next class, Rubeus," she instructed Hagrid. "Mr. Malfoy, you may sit here for awhile longer if you wish."

Draco nodded weakly.

When the adults had gone, the boys ranged themselves around the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ginny Weasley!" Draco burst out. "From now on, stay away from her!"

"He's not doing any harm," Artemis cut in before Goyle could speak. "She comes to sit with us in the library because she likes Muggle Studies. All he's ever done is gaze at her adoringly. It hasn't gone any farther than that."

"**You** aren't helping! His crush is entirely inappropriate for his position as my bodyguard-and **you've** been encouraging him!"

"No, I haven't."

"Well, you haven't stopped it. You've let him become corrupted."

"Malfoy, why is it so inappropriate?"

"She's a Weasley!"

"Draco. . . I don't think it's so bad," Crabbe tried.

"How can it hurt you?" Goyle mumbled, a bit defiantly.

"It's a disgrace to me as a Malfoy," Draco hissed. "Our families have hated each other for generations."

"Goyle, Crabbe," Artemis ordered. "Go. Let me talk to Malfoy alone."

They quickly agreed. They didn't want to be there for this.

Malfoy leaped to his feet, forgetting he was supposed to be injured. "Where do you get off ordering them around?"

"Ginny Weasley is a nice girl and a source for Gryffindor information. There's nothing wrong with him liking her."

Draco scowled at h im. "**You** would think that!" His hands clenched into fists. "She. Is. A. Weasley! Bad enough you like a Gryffindor, bad enough it's Granger"-a shudder-"**and** a Mud-"

"Don't."

Draco stopped, warned by Artemis's face. He took a deep breath, then another. He'd forgotten. He was talking like his father again. He suddenly let all his breath drain out, his shoulders slumped, and he plopped back down on the bed. He was actually tempted to apologize, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He tried to sound casual, like what he was saying was no big deal. "Fine. Whatever. I'm compromising all my principles for you. Truthfully-I've always thought it was a shame Granger wasn't pureblood because she was so talented and interesting. You two fit together. That's why I set you up in the first place."

Artemis blinked, letting this all sink in. "You know," he said slowly, "feuds carried on between families is just another case of prejudice. You hate all Weasleys without thinking if it's justified. Not all Weasleys are created equal."

Draco bristled a bit, but couldn't stay offended. Maybe he could be a little lenient-again. Maybe if he was lenient often enough, in small steps, he could eventually break with his father's way of thinking completely. It was worth a try. Still, he intended to complain about it. "People are going to think I'm going soft, you know. My reputation will be ruined."

"I like the new you rather better." Then Artemis bit his tongue because he hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Draco's face brightened. "Yeah? Well, I'm still going to despise her brothers. Especially Ron."

"Feel free."

Draco hesitated. For some reason, his stomach was churning in a very nauseating fashion, but he had to ask his next question. "So-we're **true** friends then. Not just friends because of something Pansy and the rest said-not just friends because of a dare or a challenge. You really mean it. Right?" He added to himself, '_He actually does like me. He's not just manipulating me. Right?'_

Artemis's palms were sweating. He wasn't used to discussions like this, they made him nervous and uncomfortable. This wasn't his forte, his genius seemed to almost fail him at times like this. He was strongly tempted to deny everything, but he couldn't bear to hurt the other boy like that. He was a bit disgusted by his reluctance to hurt or use him. Still, he decided there was nothing for it but to say, "Yes. We're friends."

Draco grinned widely. "Thanks, Fowl." He felt a burst of warmth run all through his chest.

"No problem," Artemis mumbled. He was unable to hold back a blush. He looked off to a point just over Malfoy's shoulder, rather than meet his eyes.

"OK. Tell Goyle he can continue to worship her from afar, then."

Artemis nodded, turned abruptly and walked out of the Hospital Wing. Draco sat on the bed for awhile, smiling.

* * *

A/N: I've been added to someone's author alert list! Life is good! I hope this chapter wasn't too. . . I don't know. . . mushy. 


	9. 9

The Family Name--Third Year

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 9

Draco decided to milk his injury for sympathy, so he walked around all the next day with a limp. "Maybe I should have my father write to the school board about Hagrid's negligence," he mused during lunch. "Obviously, it was his fault I was wounded."

"Don't," Artemis ordered sharply. "I don't want him sacked. Sometimes he comes in useful."

"He's an idiot."

"That's why he's useful."

"Fine. You're such a spoilsport." Draco pouted a little and ate another grape that Pansy had peeled for him.

The owls came in with the mail then. A large snowy owl dropped a package by Artemis's plate. He gave the bird some ham and it flew away.

Draco leaned over to read the label on the box, snagging Fowl's bowl of lemon pudding as he did so. "Return address is Adam's. It's your cloak, isn't it?"

"It would seem to be." Fowl's eyes were alight.

"You **are** going to let me wear it, right?"

"I hardly think so."

"You're not being a very good friend. I agreed not to get Hagrid sacked, didn't I? I told you Malfoy's were better friends than Fowl's!"

"That's cheap, Malfoy." Artemis frowned at him.

Draco ignored him and ate more of his pudding.

Artemis felt his annoyance grow. "Eating my dessert is you being a good friend?"

"Hmm? Who?"

"You stole that off my plate."

"When?"

"Just a minute ago."

"A minute exactly?"

A brief calculation, "Roughly 2 minutes and 20 seconds."

"Do you have any proof?"

"Malfoy. . ."

Draco blinked his eyes innocently. "Hmm?"

"Malfoy. . . you prat. . ."

"If you want pudding so badly, I'll let you have some of mine. That's because I'm a good friend." Draco beamed at him.

Artemis put his head in his hand, resting his elbow on the table. "All right, Malfoy. When I test it out tonight, you can come with me."

Draco stopped with the spoon halfway to his mouth. "Really?"

He nodded.

Draco smiled at him for real. "Thanks. Accio pudding." Zabini's bowl of pudding flew into his hand. "Here. He hasn't touched it yet."

"Malfoy!" Zabini yelled from three seats down.

Artemis smiled.

* * *

After Charms, Flint found Malfoy and led him over to a suit of armor for a quiet discussion. "The weather's been really bad all week and looks to stay that way all weekend. How's your leg?"

"I can play Quidditch."

"You **want** to play Gryffindor in the rain?"

"Oh, I get it. No, sorry, Captain, my leg is in endless agony. I could never play in this condition."

"That's what I thought. I'll ask Snape if he can get the game rescheduled."

"Let me know."

* * *

"So, where are we going for our little test?" Draco whispered to Fowl sometime after midnight.

"I thought we'd break into Lupin's office."

"All right!"

The two boys gathered Artemis's new Invisibility Cloak around them and Artemis cast a spell to lessen any noise they might make.

They crept out of the dungeons and along the halls. "Do you think this would fool Mrs. Norris? She's got better smell and everything. . ."

"We should be wary of her. And of our footing--why is this castle so dark?"

"At least it's nearly full moon," Draco remarked as they passed a window taller than either of them. The moon's light bathed that patch of corridor in its light.

"Do we cast a shadow?--No. Good."

They made it to the DADA classroom, and Lupin's office next to it. The trip had been uneventful except for Fowl accidentally stepping on Draco's foot. "Oh, hit the injured leg, why don't you?"

"It's healed, and you know it."

They stopped outside the office door. As Fowl moved to step forward, Draco caught his arm. "Something's. . . not quite right."

They strained their senses, trying to decide what that might be. All they got was a weird feeling that something around them was off. They couldn't explain why.

"Wands out," Artemis murmured. "Shall we go in?"

"Yes--but I want to protest this is a very Gryffindoric thing to do."

"Not at all. I'm moving forward with ambition and determination. I'm not going to let some strange aura stop my plans."

"Just go already."

Artemis opened the door and they entered the office. It took them a moment to realize they were hearing something, and they saw it before they understood what the noise was. A man stepped out from the back storage closet. He was sniffing the air. They had heard the sniffing sound.

They went absolutely still. As the man came closer, they saw the golden glint of his eyes. He stepped out of the shadows into the light from the window and Draco let out an almost inaudible breath at seeing that it was just Prof. Lupin. The tension in the air had them expecting a monster.

Lupin's head snapped around at Draco's breath. How could he have heard that? Could he really smell them, for that matter? He was circling the room, trying to find an intruder.

He looked different. Or rather, he didn't, but he **felt **different--more feral. And he moved differently--with more grace, like a predator.

Artemis tightened his grip on his wand. His palms were sweating.

Lupin had figured out their approximate location and was closing in. Artemis put his mouth directly against Malfoy's ear. "Get ready to run." He swished the wand. "Vertex."

A miniature whirlwind erupted on the top of Lupin's desk. All his papers began to blow around like tumbleweeds, in a fast circle. The man let out an exclamation and sprang over to his desk.

Artemis grabbed Malfoy's shoulder and they ran for it.

The professor must have seen his door open and close, but two corridors and one flight of stairs later had not brought anyone in pursuit.

The boys looked at each other. Both had been genuinely afraid for their lives and were not able to explain why. This was frustrating Artemis greatly.

"What was he doing there? Why wasn't he asleep?" Draco burst out.

"How should I know? Insomnia, maybe. What was wrong with him?"

"How should I know? Let's just keep moving farther away."

They did so. "Just when things were almost normal. . ." Artemis sighed.

"Still. . . it was, basically, a successful test of the cloak, right?"

". . . I suppose. I'm not ready to call it a night yet, though."

"We could break into Snape's office."

"What for?"

"Just for fun." Malfoy grinned.

". . . all right." It was as good as anything.

* * *

Two days later, Snape was teaching DADA. The Slytherins all smiled to see him there. "Hello, Professor, did Lupin get sacked?" Malfoy greeted him cheerfully.

"Unfortunately, no," Snape replied, his usual arrogance for all of humanity gentled down somewhat since he was talking to Malfoy. "He is ill."

The class sat down and waited expectantly. "He did not leave any record of the topics you've studied so far, so I will pick my own. I believe in being more properly organized. I'm also surprised you're not further along in this book than you are. Therefore, I want you to turn to page 394."

They did so, with a few covert looks at one another. They were skipping ahead, indeed.

"Who can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" Snape continued.

Artemis tried to recall anything he'd ever read on this subject. There wasn't much. It wasn't a topic he'd been particularly interested in.

"Anyone?" Snape looked around, then gave a twisted smile. "My, my. So Prof. Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinctions. And here you are in Third Year, too. Yes, you're dreadfully behind, through no fault of your own. I shall be sure to inform Prof. Dumbledore. Well, you shall be learning about werewolves today."

They took notes from their textbook, with Snape throwing in some additional comments as they asked him questions. At the end of the lesson, he gave them their homework. "You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want 2 rolls of parchment on the subject by Monday."

There were scattered groans, but this was accepted peacefully enough. Artemis was wearing a particularly thoughtful expression.

"What is it?" Draco asked him.

"I've never seen Snape quite so full of vitriol. . . even to Potter."

"If that means spewing hate, he **was** rather on form today." Malfoy sounded proud of his Head of House.

Artemis sighed. "Why does he want us to learn about werewolves?"

"Um. . . because he thinks we should know?"

"Why? Does he expect us to run in to one?"

"Maybe he just thinks it's an intriguing subject."

"I think he picked that topic for a reason," Artemis said seriously. "I'm going to the library tonight to do that essay and see what I can find out."

"You're such a geek, Fowl."

"So you don't want to know what I find out?"

"Fine, yes, I do. Hey, you know there's going to be another Hogsmeade weekend--last weekend of term."

"Will you be going with Pansy again?"

Draco glared. "No. Actually, I think we should do a Slytherin guy thing. We can help each other buy Christmas presents or something."

"Sure," Artemis agreed readily enough. He had enjoyed his. . . date with Granger, but he didn't want to make a habit of it. It would make things too. . . complicated.

* * *

Gryffindor played Hufflepuff in Quidditch the next day. There was a storm raging, but the crowd didn't seem to mind. Artemis sighed and wondered how Pucey had talked him into braving the wind and pouring rain just to see how the two teams played.

The game was dragging out. Artemis was considering going back inside when a strange, cold dread fell over him and he looked around. Approximately 100 dementors were standing on the edge of the field, staring up at Potter, who was chasing after the Snitch. Potter looked down at them. Everything seemed to go motionless for a second. Then he was falling. . . falling off his broom, and then he was slamming into the ground.

A few people screamed. Artemis saw Dumbledore had moved onto the field, looking like a great god of war, white beard blowing in the wind, eyes full of wrath. He had apparently slowed down Potter's fall, and now he was turning his wand on the dementors. A silver shape shot out at them, and they quickly left.

Then he produced a stretcher and levitated Potter onto it. He proceeded to stride toward the school, with the floating stretcher beside him. He was still clearly furious. Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, Granger, and Weasley were bolting out of the stands to follow.

"He fell like 50 feet," Zabini said in a shaken voice. "I think he might be--dead."

Everyone in the stands was talking loudly. The two Quidditch teams had landed and were speaking with Madam Hooch.

A few moments later, Madam Hooch blew her whistle. "Diggory has caught the Snitch," she announced. "Hufflepuff wins."

"What?" That was Lee Jordan. "Shouldn't there be a rematch?"

"Diggory caught the Snitch just as Potter fell. He won fair and square. Both Captains have agreed. Hufflepuff wins," she repeated. "Game over."

The talking and whispering amongst the crowd increased as the teams trooped off to their lockers.

"I'm going to check on Potter," Artemis told Blaise as they stood to leave.

"But you'll be surrounded by Gryffindors."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "They'll just have to deal with it."

* * *

He did wait until the Gryffindor Quidditch team left the infirmary, although he stood outside the door and listened. Then he went in. Granger and Weasley were explaining to Potter what had happened. "Did someone get my Nimbus?" he asked.

"It blew away and hit the Whomping Willow," they told him unhappily. Hermione tipped the splintered remains of a broomstick onto the bed. Potter looked devastated.

Artemis thought this would be a good time to interrupt. "Hello. How are you doing?"

They all turned, surprised. "Oh, Fowl, it's you. I'm OK. My broom isn't."

"I can see that."

"Were the Slytherins happy to see Potter nearly die?" Weasley's lip was thrust out somewhere between a sneer and a pout.

"Oh, probably a few." Artemis kept his voice and expression neutral despite wanting to defend his House against Ron's rudeness. He turned his back on Weasley and spoke to Potter. "Dementors seem to have a negative affect on you."

Potter winced. "Yes."

"Apparently spells against them exist, though."

"Prof. Dumbledore must know some," Hermione said. "And Prof. Lupin got rid of that one on the train."

"Perhaps you could ask Lupin to teach you," Artemis suggested casually. "He is the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, after all."

"Yes. . ." Potter trailed off thoughtfully, then glanced at the other two Gryffindors.

"That might be a good idea, Harry," Granger said. Weasley nodded.

"Right then. I will. Thanks for the suggestion, Fowl."

"I should probably go. . ." Artemis looked at Granger. "Did Snape assign your class an essay on werewolves, too?"

"Two rolls of parchment!" Weasley immediately exclaimed indignantly.

"I suppose yours is done already?" He gave Granger a half-smirk.

She half-smirked back. "Of course. You?"

"Yes. Fascinating, don't you think?"

"Hermione thinks all knowledge is fascinating." Potter and Weasley grinned.

"I'll be working on Arithmancy tonight in the library," she offered.

"I'll look for you."

* * *

Hermione was writing an essay for Potions when Artemis sat down at her table in the library. He looked at the books spread around her. "Granger, how many subjects are you taking?"

She laughed. "Quite a few."

"How can you be taking Muggle Studies and Divination at once? The classes are held at the same time."

"Oh, well. . ." Her laugh this time seemed a bit nervous. "I've found a way to work around that."

Artemis scrutinized her with a long, slow stare. "You're keeping some sort of secret, aren't you?"

Hermione smiled and rested her head on her hand, elbow on the table. "Now, Artemis. A girl has to have **some** secrets."

Artemis decided not to argue with that.


	10. 10

The Family Name≈Third Year

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 10

On Monday, Draco spent most of Potions talking loudly about Gryffindor's defeat at Quidditch and smirking at Potter. Eventually Weasley threw a crocodile heart in Draco's face, and Snape took 50 points from Gryffindor.

"Always exciting, Potions," Blaise commented, grinning.

Draco hit him with an itching hex, and Zabini had to be excused from the rest of class.

Lupin was back teaching DADA. Artemis had spent a great deal of time watching him via camera over the weekend. That, combined with what Butler had observed, and what he'd read for his essay, had led to only one viable conclusion. His professor was a werewolf.

He'd eased around the subject with Granger, but among the things she hadn't revealed was whether or not she knew this. He suspected she'd figured it out but didn't want to say. She wouldn't want Lupin getting in trouble. Mass hysteria would break out if the students--and their parents--knew. All the Gryffindors obviously liked Lupin. She would assume if Dumbledore trusted him, he was safe.

'_You'd think she'd have realized by now that Dumbledore's judgment is sometimes faulty,' _Artemis thought dryly.

At any rate, Lupin was a werewolf, and possibly in league with Black. Could his being a werewolf help him break Black out of Azkaban? Werewolves were considered Dark creatures. Was he a Death Eater, too? Artemis had wondered if Lupin would kill Potter. What if he infected the boy instead? What would happen if the Boy Who Lived, the Hero of the Wizarding world, was a werewolf?

Artemis gripped the quill in his hand tighter in frustration. For every answer he found, he came up with half a dozen more questions.

Malfoy entered their dorm room at that moment. "Are you holed up in here studying again? You need to get out, get some fresh air."

"I'm fine."

"Well, I'm bored, so come for a walk with me."

Artemis tossed the quill down. He wasn't getting anywhere anyway. "All right."

They walked towards the Forest. "Lupin has agreed to teach Potter the Patronus Charm. After the Quidditch game, Potter decided he needed a defense against them, so asked his DADA professor for help."

"But we haven't got that down yet! We're still just producing a little mist!"

"I bet if we went to Snape and told him Potter was learning, he'd agree to teach us. I think he could tell us what we're doing wrong."

Draco smirked. "Brilliant, as usual. Don't get a swelled head over it, though."

Artemis's mouth turned up at the corners.

A lot of students were out walking. It was the first day it hadn't rained all week, and people were restless. The two boys took a path to avoid most of them, veering off towards Hagrid's hut.

"The hippogryffs are out," Draco remarked. Hagrid had put them in a paddock closer to the forest, further from his hut, to make room for other creatures for his classes. Today, however, they were in the paddock where the boys had seen them originally.

"Isn't that the one you rode?"

"Yeah, Buckbeak. Should we say hello?"

"If you want."

Draco made his way to the fence. He leaned on it and called over to the animal. "Hello, Buckbeak! Remember me?"

Buckbeak ambled over and stood a few feet away. Draco met his eyes and bowed. Buckbeak bowed back, then closed the gap so that Draco could pat him.

Artemis came and stood beside Malfoy. He and Buckbeak exchanged solemn nods.

"Oy, wha' are yeh doin' over there--oh, it's you two." Hagrid had suddenly appeared behind them. He seemed a bit disconcerted once he recognized them.

Draco ignored him, but Artemis turned around. "Hello, Hagrid. We're just paying our respects."

"Yeh hav' teh be careful, they can be dangerous," Hagrid said, almost a plea. He couldn't afford to have Malfoy injured again. He was surprised Lucius hadn't tried to have him fired yet.

"It's alright, Hagrid. They seem to like each other." Artemis indicated the two. Buckbeak was leaning into Malfoy's caress against his feathers.

Hagrid blinked. "Oh. Well, tha's. . . good."

Artemis smiled, trying to put the large man at ease. Hagrid just became more edgy; it was scary to see that boy smile.

Artemis sighed and resumed his normal expression. "Don't worry about it. I'll make sure Malfoy doesn't lose any fingers or anything."

"Of course I won't," Malfoy snapped. "I'm not stupid."

Artemis smiled, inwardly this time. "Of course not."

Hagrid continued to hover, so they soon moved on. "So, Fowl," Draco asked when they were out of earshot, "as you know, Lupin told us today we didn't have to do the essay. Did you discover a reason why Snape assigned it?"

Artemis had decided not to tell Malfoy about Lupin--at least, not yet. He wasn't sure how the boy would react. Malfoy was bound to be upset at the idea of a "monster" teaching his classes. "I didn't. My theory is that they just want to invalidate and discredit each other."

Draco nodded, accepting this.

They headed back towards the castle. They passed two Ravenclaws they knew. There were nods all around, but they kept walking.

"By the way, is Potter going to buy a new broom?"

"I suppose so. I'll ask Granger next time I see her."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The two boys approached Snape carefully.

"Professor, we need your expertise. You're a strong enough wizard to know the Patronus charm. With all these dementors around, we want to learn it."

Snape stared at the two boys in his office. "Do you really think there will be a need?"

"Well, look what happened to Potter. What if they come to the pitch during a Slytherin game?"

"You aren't the fainting sort, Malfoy," Snape said dryly.

"No. . . but we heard Lupin was going to teach it to Potter."

Snape's gaze became sharp. "Where did you hear that?"

"Potter told Granger while I was talking to her," Artemis replied.

"Why you associate with them. . ." Snape sneered, then cut himself off. "Lupin is teaching Potter, eh?"

"We think it would just be wrong for him to be the only student here who knows it. You know Potter thinks he's better than everyone else anyway. . ." Draco put in.

"Plus it would put the Slytherins at a disadvantage to the Gryffindors."

"We started trying to learn it on our own, but we've been having trouble. But you could teach us, Professor."

Snape knew they were trying to manipulate him, but he didn't mind--that's what Slytherins did. Besides, he agreed with Malfoy--Potter would be insufferable if he had one more thing to feel superior about. And Lupin would be able to feel superior, too. "Very well," he agreed. "I'll teach you."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

They met in the Potions lab after classes the next day.

"Show me what you can do so far," Snape ordered.

They raised their wands. Draco went first. "Expecto Patronum!" A little blob of mist oozed out of his wand and hung there for a moment. Artemis produced about the same result.

"Are your memories sufficiently happy?"

"It doesn't get happier than this."

"Hmm. You don't look happy. You have to relax into the memory--float in it. Really feel it. Plus, you have to be convinced the need is there. You have to be motivated to be rid of the dementor."

Artemis concentrated. He'd seen Malfoy catch his father, falling in mid-air, and fly him over to Holly, who'd healed him. He'd realized his father was alive and safe. Artemis still wasn't very good with emotions, but he floated in this one, basking in the relief and joy he'd felt. "Expecto Patronum."

A true form shot out of his wand this time. It seemed to be man-shaped. It circled around, apparently looking for the dementor.

"Congratulations," Snape said. "Your patronus."

Draco observed it closely. It looked at them, then faded away. "You know what your patronus is, don't you? That was Butler."

"Apparently your mind has come to consider him a guard against all enemies. That's why your patronus has his form," Snape explained.

"I suppose that's only logical." Artemis looked a little bemused, a little excited, and a little arrogant, all at once.

Draco held up his wand determinedly. OK, a happy memory. . . they'd just come up out of the Chamber, it had just sunk in that he'd killed the villain, and been the hero. He looked over at Fowl, who smiled at him, and they'd shared this brief moment of triumph, before he saw his father and the panic set in. . .

"Expecto patronum!" To his frustration, again only white mist shot from his wand.

Snape observed him contemplatively. "You're not really feeling the emotion, are you?"

"Yes, I am!"

"No, you're not. You're a Malfoy. You don't trust feelings."

Draco couldn't quite object to this. It was true, he tried not to feel anything too deeply.

"Keep trying," Snape instructed.

They both worked for another half-hour, but Malfoy never achieved a patronus that day.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hermione Granger had kissed Artemis Fowl on the cheek nearly two months ago and was currently replaying it in her mind. He hadn't asked her on another social-type activity since--not even a walk by the lake. True, they'd studied together at the library, but well, even she was forced to admit it wasn't the same. Had she done something wrong?

Eventually it occurred to her that on the last outing, he had asked her. Maybe he was waiting for her to ask him this time. She smacked herself on the forehead, inwardly cursing her stupidity, and causing Ron Weasley to give her a very odd look.

"What's wrong with you, Hermione?"

"I overlooked something important. When will Harry be done with Quidditch practice?"

"Not for another hour or so."

She bit her lip. "Well, I'm borrowing his owl."

Ron couldn't believe his ears. "Without asking permission?" Harry wouldn't care, of course, but this was so unlike her.

"I'm sure you've heard the saying, 'Sometimes you've gotta do what you've gotta do.'"

"Yes. . ."

"This is one of those times."

A snowy owl landed on Artemis's shoulder as he and Malfoy walked back to the common room from the Potions lab. It held out its leg. Artemis untied the parchment and read it.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Isn't that Potter's owl?"

The owl bit Draco's probing finger and flew away.

"Yes, I think so," Artemis remarked absently as Draco swore and sucked on his bleeding finger.

"Well, what's it say?" Draco demanded at last. "Why is Potter writing you?"

"He's not. It's from Granger."

Draco's expression changed and he smirked at the other boy. "It's a love letter, isn't it?"

Artemis managed to refrain from both blushing or hexing Malfoy, but only barely.

"Accio letter!"

Taken by surprise, Artemis tried to grasp at the letter, but it flew into Malfoy's hands. The blonde backed quickly away, clutching the parchment tightly. "Dear Artemis," he read aloud. "Oooh, she calls you by your first name. You two **are** on intimate terms, aren't you?"

Artemis's hands clenched into fists. "Malfoy. . ."

He continued reading. "I know the Slytherins are going to Hogsmeade together, so I won't ask you to go with me. But would you like to eat a picnic lunch together this Saturday? We could eat in Greenhouse Two--it's warm there, and there's a nice spot out of reach of the carnivorous Australian flytraps and out of sight of the research on malignant magical aphids. Please reply. Your friend, Hermione."

Artemis glared at Malfoy. He had decided it was beneath his dignity to grab it back. He'd just let the prat read it.

Draco looked up at him. "Is that her idea of romance? Talking about malignant bugs? I thought this girl was intelligent."

"Shut up, Malfoy."

". . . it is better than 'your eyes are blue as the cows' liver we used in Potions yesterday,' but. . ."

Throwing dignity aside, Artemis snatched the letter back and shoved it into his robe pocket. "I neither need nor want romance."

"I know. That attitude is why your relationship with a girl hasn't progressed any further. You so need to get some and just relax. . ."

"What about you, then? You're not dating anyone!"

"I haven't found a girl worthy of me yet."

Artemis made a sound closely resembling a snort. "Right."

"I'm just saying, if you're going to do this--and you need to do this--do it right. That's all."

"You have a better place to meet than a greenhouse?"

Malfoy's face lit up in a smirk that was somehow superior and consoling at the same time. "Of course. I'm a Malfoy."

The place turned out to be a room on the top of the West Tower with a view of the sun setting over the lake. The time changed from lunch to supper, because Malfoy insisted they needed ambiance. Zabini stole the cushions off the floor of Trelawney's room, and Malfoy and Parkinson supplied and lit the dozens of candles all around the room.

Crabbe and Goyle had been drafted to get the food from the house elves in the kitchen--one of the first things those two had learned was where the kitchen was. It was wrapped up in a nice little wicker basket, sitting on a low, Oriental style table.

In short, all Artemis had done was send Hermione the reply letter and show up at the appointed time. Granger arrived a few minutes later. "Wow," she breathed, looking around in awe. "This is lovely."

"Yes. Well. . . would you care to sit down?"

They sat on the cushions on either side of the table. Artemis unpacked the food, which turned out to include shrimp and lady fingers.

Partway through the meal, Artemis noticed candlelight sparkling on a gold chain around Hermione's neck, mostly hidden under her robes. "Is that a new necklace?"

For a moment, she looked puzzled, then her hand flew to her neck and felt for the chain there. She flushed a little, looking flustered. "Oh--um, yes, it's an early Christmas present."

She didn't quite meet his eyes, Artemis noted. "From whom?"

"My grandmother."

"That's nice. Can I see it?"

She dropped her hand from the necklace and clutched her robes. ". . . No, it's--it's too personal."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. Obviously, she was lying. But why? What about? Somehow, he was going to have to get a look at that necklace. But he had to do it in a way she would never find out, or she wouldn't trust him ever again.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs

Artemis discovered the drawback to having others plan your social engagements when he walked into the common room and was hit by a barrage of questions.

"How was it?"

"Did she like the room?"

"Did she kiss you?"

"Did you kiss her?"

He waved his hands to settle them down. "It was fine. The shrimp was excellent. She was enchanted by the room. I'm going to bed now. Good night."

"You're avoiding the kissing question, Fowl," Draco pointed out, grinning.

Artemis looked at Malfoy, lounging on the couch by the fire. "I fail to see that it's any of your business."

"You're only saying that because you kissed. If you hadn't kissed, you'd just say you hadn't."

"I'm not."

Malfoy leaned forward. "Ah, now you're lying."

Artemis attempted to look offend. "Would I lie?"

"Yes," his year-mates all chorused.

Artemis's lips twitched in amusement. "Your lack of faith wounds me."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Are you going to give any details or not?"

Eva, who was still trying to get over her crush on Fowl, stuck her nose in the air. "That Gryffindor bookworm can't possibly be a good kisser."

"Artemis doesn't kiss and tell," Marie spoke up. "He's a gentleman."

"Shh," Blaise motioned to his girlfriend. "We want to know."

"Get used to disappointment," Artemis said with the hint of a superior smile. "Good night." He headed off to the dorm room, a chorus of groans and "No fair!" fading into the distance.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N: Sorry for the wait, here's a longer chapter in consolation.

Here's how I see it: the day before the full moon, Lupin's wolf-senses are heightened. He has more of a wolf's mind in a man's body. He hasn't taken any potion at this point. The night of the full moon, his body transforms into a wolf. But with the potion, his mind loses its wolf qualities again and goes back to being human. The day after, he just feels tired and weak.


	11. Chapter 11

The Family Name—Third Year

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 11

Back in his room, Artemis sat on his bed and pulled the curtains around him. He spent about 45 seconds ruminating on his date before he pushed it out of his mind and took out a book on shielding charms he was reading.

Unfortunately, he was unable to concentrate on this, either. He found his thought coming back to his Patronus, and Snape, and Lupin, and Black. He hated unanswered questions.

What had made Black join the Death Eaters in the first place? Which side was Lupin really on? Why did Snape hate him so much? How had Black escaped Azkaban and where was he now? Who else knew Lupin was a werewolf?

Besides Snape, of course. He had assigned them the essay with that in mind. He must be making the potion that kept Lupin from transforming. How long had he known?

The next morning, Artemis went to visit Madam Hooch. "What can you tell me about Sirius Black while he was at Hogwarts? Who were his friends and his enemies?"

Madam Hooch's office was small and cluttered with brooms, Quidditch gear, and moving pictures of past Hogwarts players and current professional teams. Despite all this, it was a comfortable sort of place.

She leaned against her desk, which she was sitting on, and faced Artemis, who was sitting in a chair. "Why do you want to know?"

"He did break into the castle. He is a wanted criminal. I'm curious."

"You're not going to try to capture him, are you?"

"Perish the thought! Butler would kill me."

Hooch smiled. She had been recently seen taking an evening stroll around the lake with Butler. "I can tell you a little. I had just started teaching here when he was about half-way through his time as a student."

"I saw his photo in a yearbook. He was with a group called the Marauders."

"Then you already know his friends. They were inseparable. Did everything together. It wasn't always all four of them, of course, but you very rarely saw Black without James Potter. Most of the time, Lupin was with them, too. Pettigrew tagged along after, but he seemed a bit out of place amongst them. He was never as talented or handsome as the others."

"What was Black like?"

"Vain—but incredibly likeable. He had girls all over him. He was very good looking. He was intelligent, too. From an old, wealthy, prestigious pureblood family. He and Potter were also Quidditch stars. All in all, he was considered quite the catch. He was never serious about anybody, though.

"He was also loyal—at least, he seemed to be. He was full of wit and smiles and pranks, charming his way through life like it was a game."

"What about his enemies?"

"Slytherins, for the most part—other pureblood students who were angry that he had turned against them and embraced being a Gryffindor, who associated with Muggle-borns. He particularly despised Lucius Malfoy and—um, well. . ."

"Severus Snape."

"I should have known you'd know. Yes, he and Snape hated each other. It went beyond normal teenage hatred somehow. They used to get in trouble for casting nasty hexes and playing malicious jokes on each other. Potter, too. He also hated the Lestrange brothers, and Edmund Wilkes, all of whom turned out to be Death Eaters. He didn't get along with his cousins, either. Narcissa and Bellatrix Black. Slytherins, all of them.

"Plus he had a major rivalry going on with another Gryffindor, what was his name?" She thought for a moment. "Vance Viridian. He was the other Beater on the Quidditch team. Sirius went to the Christmas Ball with the girl he liked. He was always vowing revenge on Black for something, but he never seemed to be very successful at achieving it. He spent a lot of time in detention, as I recall, complaining about how he should be the most popular boy in school and not Black."

Artemis let this all sink in. "Did Black ever show signs that he was a Death Eater or interested in becoming one?"

"Not to my knowledge. Everyone I talked to, afterwards, seemed quite shocked."

Artemis lowered his voice. "And Lupin?"

Hooch's eyes widened. "What are you suggesting?"

"Just being thorough."

"No," Hooch replied, her derision for the very idea showing through. "Never. He was a studious, quiet boy when he wasn't running around with the other three, pulling pranks. But he was always a sweet person."

"I see. Did Headmaster Dumbledore make any. . . special accommodations for him?"

Madam Hooch frowned, puzzled. "No. What do you mean?"

"Just. . . something that occurred to me. Why is he so poor?"

"Because he wasn't born rich, like some people!"

Artemis held up a hand. "I meant, why hasn't he gotten more glamorous, higher-paying jobs if he is so intelligent?"

She calmed and shrugged. "Maybe he's not interested in money. I know it's hard for you to accept, Fowl, but there are people like that."

Artemis knew she was teasing. He raised an eyebrow. "Good for them. I'll have their share."

Hooch lightly swatted his arm with the back of her hand. "Haven't you heard of sharing the wealth?"

"Blasphemy." He said it with a straight face.

She shook her head, chuckling.

"I have no further questions. Thank you for your time."

"You haven't visited enough this year, Fowl."

"I've been pretty busy—but I'll see what I can do." They exchanged a smile. Artemis stood up to leave.

"By the way, I notice you and Malfoy are getting along much better this year."

"Yes," he answered a bit hesitantly. "He and I are—friends now."

Hooch's smile turned into a wide grin. "It's about time."

* * *

When it wasn't school hours, Artemis sometimes used Butler's office as his own private study. Currently, he was reading another book on alchemy.

Artemis was busy this year. Along with his regular homework, he was still trying to discover the alchemical formula for gold, he was studying the Patronus Charm, healing spells, shielding charms, some Dark Arts—partly to see what he might come up against—and the counters for them. Plus he was researching Sirius Black and werewolves, and spying on Lupin.

Around 10 PM, he slipped on his invisibility cloak and headed back to the common room. It was past curfew, so he didn't want to be seen.

As he turned a corner, he suddenly came upon Prof. McGonagall speaking to a house elf. "Don't bang your head against the wall, Slath. It's not your fault. Just make sure this broken step gets fixed before classes tomorrow. We don't want any students falling down the stairs."

The house elf finished apologizing profusely and promised it would be taken care of. Then he popped out of sight.

McGonagall sighed. "Why did I tell Sinestra I'd take her rounds today?" she complained, looking at the ceiling. Then, as Artemis stared in amazement, her body began to shrink in on itself. Fur sprouted, ears changed, a tail was added. She had become a large cat. The cat padded away up the staircase.

Bits and pieces of things Artemis had heard became clear. "She's an animagus," he whispered, still feeling somewhat awed. That had been remarkable. That could be—useful. Yes, indeed. Artemis added researching animagi to his list of things to do.

* * *

Artemis was arranging for an accident. "The Charms corridor is always crowded, so you can run into her without it looking suspicious. You can do it, right?"

Crabbe nodded. "Yes. But why do you want to see it?"

"I'm planning her Christmas gift," Artemis lied. "You know what to do?"

"I got it."

Accordingly, when Charms was over, the Slytherins filed into the hallway. The Gryffindors were waiting to go into the room they were vacating, and the Ravenclaws were passing from Transfiguration down the hall to the dungeon stairs for Potions. The students were all crammed together.

Artemis kept close behind Crabbe, who headed for the classroom door just as Hermione started to enter. Vince bumped right into her, rather hard, performing just as Artemis had instructed him. He grabbed onto her shoulder, seemingly for balance. His hand was huge compared to her shoulder, so it was no problem to hook his pinky around behind her neck and under the chain she wore. He stumbled with a bit of exaggerated clumsiness, but no one noticed the overacting. He pulled at the chain with his finger as he fell down, feeling the chain snap. She fell over on top of him.

Weasley and Potter immediately swooped down to lift her away from the enemy Slytherin. Artemis darted in and grabbed the necklace off the floor. No one even noticed him, as they were watching the commotion Weasley was making. "You big oaf! Apologize!"

"Ron! There's no need to be so rude! It was an accident," Granger scolded as Potter made sure she was steady on her feet.

"It **was** an accident," Crabbe sneered at the emotional redhead.

"You should still apologize," Weasley snapped.

Draco strode forward to get in Ron's face. "You should apologize for insulting Crabbe."

Off to the side, Artemis calmly examined the necklace, branding the image of it into his mind. The object was clearly magical, and very powerful at that, which meant no Muggle relative could have sent it to her. He would look the design up in the library later.

"Stay out of it, Malfoy!"

"Who asked **you** to jump into it, Weasley? This should have been between Granger and Crabbe!"

"I have the right to defend my friend!"

"Yeah?" Draco's voice suddenly went quiet and serious, and everyone else quieted to hear him. "So do I."

A long pause ensued, and then Crabbe nodded at Granger. "Sorry for knocking you over. Didn't mean to run into you. You all right?"

"Yes, thank you. Apology accepted." Hermione gave Ron a significant look.

He pouted just a bit, then did his duty like a man. "Sorry. I shouldn't have called you an oaf."

"Come on," Potter urged then, pulling on the sleeves of his two friends. The crowd began to break up. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle shouldered past the Gryffindors away down the hall. The Fab Trio hurried into the room.

"Granger. Wait, you dropped this," Artemis called from the doorway.

She turned back and took something from his hand. She paled on seeing it, and hastily shoved it into her pocket. "Thanks."

"No problem." He gave her a calm, small smile.

She bit her lip, hesitated, smiled, thanked him again, then went to sit down. Artemis went to his next class.

* * *

He smirked when he finally found the correct picture in _Magical Objects and Artifacts_, but his smirk faded as he read the description. "A time turner!" he breathed, eyes wide.

He hastily checked the book out of the library so he could scan the relevant data into his fairy computer. His smirk had returned, making Madam Pince cringe away from him. _'Oh, what I could do with that. . .'_

* * *

Five Slytherin boys strode through the streets of Hogsmeade. Crabbe was panicking over what to buy Millicent for Christmas. "Get her jewelry," Blaise advised. "All girls like jewelry."

"Fowl, what are you getting Granger?"

"I have no idea. Probably a book."

Blaise made a face. "That's boring!"

Draco smirked. "We're talking about Granger here. She'll adore it."

It took most of the day for the boys to finish up their Christmas shopping. They split up towards the end. Goyle and Malfoy went ahead to the Three Broomsticks while Crabbe, Zabini, and Artemis went to the jewelry store.

While Crabbe and Zabini debated over the bracelets and necklaces, Artemis wandered around to the back of the store. He was looking for earrings for his mother, but didn't see anything that would suit her tastes. Just as he was about to go join his classmates, his eyes fell on a dragon brooch. It was silver, very handsomely wrought, about 1 ½ inches wide. He stared at it for a long moment, thinking. Then he meticulously examined the rest of the brooches in the display case. A boar, a wolf, a griffin, and a phoenix. A centaur holding a scales, a minotaur carrying an axe, and a hunter with a bow and arrow.

After he'd stood motionless in front of the case for awhile, a salesman approached him. "Ah, I see you're looking at our rare collection! A fine eye you have, young sir! These pieces were made by Leviticus Thornhold, the gifted metalworker and designer. They are spelled to prevent scratching or tarnishing."

"I'll buy these three."

The man made some quick calculations. Three brooches at 400 Galleons each. . . "Of course, sir!" He didn't care what people said about Slytherins, they were alright in his book. He liked anyone with a lot of money to spend, and rich young purebloods had a lot.

* * *

On the carriage ride back to Hogwarts, Zabini asked Artemis if he'd started packing yet. This year, the majority of the Slytherins were going home for the holidays.

"I did a little bit," Artemis answered as they passed through the gate. Several dementors were hovering around it.

"Ugh." Blaise turned away from the window. "I hate looking at those things."

Artemis was still watching. It was eerie, the way you could never see their faces, only darkness. Their cloaks seemed to blow in a constant breeze.

A moving shadow out of the corner of his eye distracted him. "I think that's Granger's cat." It walked by the dementors totally unconcerned. The dementors, in turn, completely ignored it.

"Even the Gryffindors' pets are foolhardy," Zabini sniffed, dismissing the subject.

* * *

Later that evening, Artemis got an owl. He put down the Ministry pamphlet he was reading about the rules and regulations on the uses of Time-Turners. "Dear Artemis," his message read, "please meet me by the library. It's important. Signed, Hermione."

When he got to the library, he found a very worried-looking Granger waiting for him. She led him off to a window-seat in a secluded corner of the hall.

"What's wrong?" he asked once they were sitting.

"Harry snuck out to Hogsmeade today in his invisibility cloak. He overheard Fudge and some of the teachers talking. Sirius Black was his parents' Secret-Keeper, when they heard Voldemort was looking for them. Black betrayed them and told Voldemort where they were. That's why they died! Harry's so upset! And on top of that, Black is his godfather!"

"I see." Artemis thought quickly. "Fudge said this?"

"Yes. He said and Black and Potter were like brothers. He was James' best man when he married Lily."

"They knew Voldemort was after them?"

"One of Dumbledore's spies told them. Dumbledore suggested the Fidelius Charm. Professor McGonagall said that Dumbledore knew somebody close to the Potters was passing on information to You-Know-Who. He offered to be their Secret-Keeper, but they used Black."

Artemis thought some more. "Anything else?"

"Um. . . Fudge said he didn't think Black was mad. He'd seen him on an inspection of Azkaban and he seemed normal and rational. He asked to borrow his newspaper so he could do the crossword puzzle. He was surprised the dementors hadn't affected him more. . . and he said it scared him to think what would happen if Voldemort gained back his most devoted servant."

"Does Potter want revenge now?"

"Yes."

"Is he stupid enough to go chasing after a wanted murderer?"

"I—I don't think so."

"You'd better keep an eye on him, just in case."

Hermione looked more worried than before. Artemis patted her shoulder. "It will all work out."

She turned and wrapped her arms around him and buried her face against his shoulder. He went rigid with shock. Face flushing, he glanced around for witnesses. Fortunately, no one was in sight. He prayed desperately for her to get off him. Could he just shove her away? Although this did feel--warm. Also she—smelled quite nice. He shook his head. What was he thinking?

"Heard any more from that house elf?" he asked, trying not to panic.

"No," she mumbled.

"Is there anything else Harry's told you that I should know?"

She sighed, relaxing against Artemis. "I don't think so."

His heart was thumping extra hard, his brain was going numb, and fuzzy, comforting thoughts of hearts and stars and puppies were trying to force their way in to fill the void. He refused to let that happen, and began to translate physical particle theories into Russian, backwards.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hermione lifted her head and moved away. Artemis sighed in relief.

She didn't notice. "I'll try to stop worrying about Harry. Thank you, Artemis."

"Yes." He forced himself to concentrate on Black and Potter again. "You're staying here for the holidays?"

"Yes, all three of us."

"Let me know if anything happens. Or if Potter talks to Lupin."

"Should he?"

"Black was Lupin's friend, he betrayed him, too, by joining the Death Eaters. He might be understanding."

"Very well. I'll keep you informed."


	12. Chapter 12

The Family Name—Third Year

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 12

Just before the students left for holiday break, Artemis thrust a package into Draco's hand. "Here. Happy early Christmas."

"You got me a gift?" Draco examined it. The present was small, square, and wrapped in plain forest green paper. He sat down on his bed and opened it.

"Oh, wow. . ." In a box was nestled the silver dragon brooch that Artemis had bought in Hogsmeade. "That's. . . I like it. Thank you."

"I've modified it," Artemis told him. "I have a brooch for myself and Butler, as well. If you are in danger, you tap the brooch with your wand and say 'Periclitari.' Then our brooches will glow, we'll know you need help and seek you out."

"How will you know where. . ."

"There's a locator charm on it, too."

"Does. . ."

"Our brooches work the same way. You'll know if we're in danger. To make the tracking charm work, you tap it and say 'Discere' and then it will rotate like a compass, with the dragon's head as the pointer."

Draco gazed down at the handsome brooch. "Thank you."

Artemis was watching him. "I just thought it might come in handy."

Draco clasped the brooch to the fastening at the collar of his robe, even though he was feeling rather surprised and somewhat wary. Maybe he should instead be feeling touched that Fowl was concerned enough over his welfare that he'd given him this. But knowing the other boy, he probably had an ulterior motive, right? For one thing, Fowl could locate him even if he wasn't in danger. . . but he could also track Fowl, and he could always not wear the brooch if he wanted to sneak around. So, was there more to it than that, or was Fowl just being, well, a good friend?

To cover all this thinking, he reached under his bed, pulled something out, and tossed it at Fowl. "Here."

Artemis looked at what he'd caught—a small silver box with a green ribbon. He untied the ribbon and opened it. Inside was a two-inch tall statue of the Slytherin snake.

"It's a portkey," Draco explained. "It'll take you from wherever you are back to Hogwarts. It's word activated. You have to be touching it."

Artemis was suitably impressed. Portkeys were expensive and difficult to make. "What's the code word?"

Draco grinned impishly. "Malfoy."

Artemis rolled his eyes. "Figures. Still, thank you."

"You get in so much trouble, I thought it might—like you said—come in handy."

"You've been getting into trouble right along with me this year."

Instead of looking guilty, Draco looked smug. "I know."

Artemis responded with a smirk. "I'm still way ahead of you, Malfoy."

"Quiet, genius. I'm catching up."

---------------------------------------

Butler and Artemis didn't go straight back to Ireland.

It had taken him most of the term, but he had uncovered the location of the next site where an alchemical clue was located. The last one had mentioned a shrine to Merlin, which Artemis had discovered was where Rowena Ravenclaw did most of her apprenticeship as a young witch-in-training. But the location of the shrine had passed out of record, until Artemis pieced clues and legends together to discover it again.

So the two of them made a trip to the Scottish highlands, and a particular set of ruins, where they unearthed a stone arch that had the next clue carved on it.

Artemis read it, and then re-read it. "I'm going to need the Sorcerer's Stone."

Now Artemis sat on his bed in Fowl Manor, on the last day of his hols. Partly he was avoiding his mother and Juliet, who had been giggling and squealing ever since Butler let slip about his date to Hogsmeade. But mostly he was thinking about his father.

His father was most certainly different since he'd returned. He talked about family instead of gold. But his father's goal had been gold all of Artemis's life—he couldn't have dropped it, just like that. Deep down inside, he must still desire gold, and expect Artemis to be able to acquire it, as well. Just like deep down, Artemis could tell his father didn't like or approve of magic.

Oh, it wasn't in anything he'd said, exactly—it was more in what he **didn't** say—hesitations before words, almost-hidden disgust when he saw his son perform a spell, a harsh, distant attitude when listening to news about Hogwarts. His father was not pleased with his son.

Artemis sat on his bed and thought. His heart felt strangely sore and heavy. At last he came to a decision. He had to get **serious** about alchemy. He had to show his father that magic could be useful—that it could produce gold. If he did this, his father would be proud of him.

He would continue to follow the leads in the clues, and he would also experiment on his own. Therefore, he needed two things. First, a private room where he could conduct his experiments in secret. Second, he needed to steal the Sorcerer's Stone.

------------------------------------

The first step was easy enough. Butler had a conversation with Filch and found out about something called the Room of Requirement. The second step was going to take more work.

Meanwhile, Artemis had somehow allowed himself to be talked into playing Truth or Dare.

It had started with Millicent coming into the common room their first night back and sitting down in the corner the Third Years had claimed for themselves. She was holding a large bottle. "Truth or Dare!"

"What?"

"I say we play Truth or Dare."

"Oooh, sounds fun," Pansy smiled, leaning forward.

"What's to stop someone from lying?" Zabini asked, looking interested.

Bulstrode held up the bottle. "Truth Serum. I brought it from home just for fun. We all take a little drink."

Draco's face was wary. "I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"Come on," Pansy whined. "It won't be fun unless we all play."

Crabbe and Goyle shrugged. Eva and Marie looked at each other, then nodded. "OK."

"Truth Serum doesn't force you to speak, you know," Millie said coaxingly. "It just means you can only answer with truth when you do speak."

"Fine, I'll play if Fowl does."

'_This is a bad idea,' _Artemis thought. On the other hand, what he could potentially learn about the others might be worth it. As long as he stayed away from truth, he should be fine. Besides, how could he refuse now without looking like he was less brave than Malfoy? "Very well."

So the game started. They passed the bottle around, and everyone drank. Then Mille turned to Pansy, on her left. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hmm. . . I dare you to send Neville Longbottom a love poem."

Pansy squeaked. "What?" Malfoy and Zabini were laughing. "Do I have to sign it?"

"Well. . . you have to give some pretty broad hints."

"Oh, ugh!" Pansy shuddered.

"Your turn," Millie said cheerfully.

"OK, Goyle. Truth or dare?"

"Um, truth."

"Who do you like?"

Draco slapped himself in the forehead. Of course, she just **had** to ask.

Goyle turned a fiery red. "I'm not supposed to say."

Excited speculation immediately broke out. "If you don't answer, you have to take a dare instead," Millicent reminded him.

He looked at Pansy whose eyes sparkled with mischief. "What would the dare be?"

"Streak through the Great Hall tomorrow at lunch."

"I like Ginny Weasley."

More snickering. "Ooh, Draco, you must be appalled," Pansy remarked.

"Yes." Draco was scowling. "I am."

Goyle hung his head.

"Never mind," Draco sighed. "Get on with it."

"Chevalier—"

"Dare."

She was forced to eat a disgusting combination of pickle juice, jelly, prunes, cheese, and liver that they conjured up. Crabbe had to wear a kilt the next day. Bole refused to say who she liked and had to ask Snape if she could braid his hair instead. Zabini was asked to name who he thought was the prettiest girl in Hogwarts. He flushed, glanced at Marie, and refused. She immediately became angry because it obviously wasn't her and stormed away. Eva went after her.

"That Sixth Year Ravenclaw—Nora Snelling," Zabini blurted when she was gone.

Millie had to reveal the color of her knickers—"black and white striped"—and Artemis was dared by Malfoy to stand up at breakfast and sing _I'm a Little Teapot_, with hand-motions.

Artemis sighed. "Or? What's the truth?"

"Have you and Granger kissed yet?" Malfoy smiled wickedly.

Why had he agreed to play this game? Artemis groaned to himself. "All right. Granger has kissed me twice—on the cheek. Once after each date."

Everyone made disappointed exclamations. "Oh come on, Fowl, just kiss her already!"

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"No, really, you should," Blaise said.

"It's my own business. Drop it."

"Let's make it our business." Draco grinned happily. "Third Years, our new mission is to get those two lip-locked. Use spells if you have to."

"I will personally curse you with baldness, incontinence, and body odor if you try."

Eva led a pouting Marie back to their circle. Zabini apologized and she sulkily said she forgave him.

Soon after, Eva turned to Malfoy. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Tell Ginny Weasley that Goyle likes her."

The circle got very quiet. Eva continued to stare challengingly at Draco, whose expression had gone carefully blank.

"Hey," Gregory protested, "I don't want her to know."

Eva was not having a good year. She'd had a crush on Fowl since last winter. Had she been too successful at hiding it? Was he oblivious or just not interested? Then the frustrating git had to go and start dating another girl. But not just any girl—a Gryffindor, a prominent rival Gryffindor and chum of Potter! Consequently, she was never in the best of moods, and certainly not feeling understanding.

"Count it as your next dare, too," Marie said. She was also feeling no sympathy towards males at the moment.

"Or? What would be the truth you want to ask?" Draco asked with an icy calm that frightened most of them at least a little.

Eva was not intimidated, however. "Do you secretly like Weasley yourself?"

Now the rage broke through, but it was still a cold, controlled anger. His words were bit off and pronounced precisely. "You bloody wench. I will not deign to answer such a question. I'll take your ridiculous dare. I'll do it right now."

He stood up and strode out of the common room.

Pansy shifted uneasily. She'd never seen Draco look quite so much like Lucius.

"Um—I think this game is officially over," Millie mumbled.

Crabbe was trying to console Goyle. He looked around for Fowl, to help him out. But Fowl was gone.

---------------------------------

Artemis caught up with him before he reached the stairs. "You don't have to, you know."

"I said I will and I will. I'm not welching out."

"Be careful with what you say to her."

Draco sneered. "I'm not stupid."

"I know. Just—are you all right?"

Slowly, Draco smiled. "Fowl, are you worried about me?"

"No," Artemis protested automatically.

Draco grinned, anger suddenly forgotten. He had a friend who worried about him. "Sure, whatever you say."

Artemis pouted, as much as an evil genius could. "Fine. Just be careful."

"I will."

------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy could hardly walk up to the Gryffindor Tower and knock on the door. He'd get lynched. So he sent his owl to Ginny with a message he thought would get her attention:

"Dear Weasley-girl, if you want to know the name of your secret admirer, meet me at the bottom of the stairs to your Tower."

Sure enough, she arrived within just a few minutes. "All right, Malfoy. What rubbish are you trying to pull now?"

He dropped the half-truth he'd been planning. She'd hear it all from someone eventually, better to just tell her. He had the feeling she was one of the ones they'd been thinking of when they'd coined the phrase "a woman's wrath." He shifted his shoulders uncomfortably. "OK. We were playing Truth or Dare in the Slytherin dungeons and one of my friends admitted he liked you. So my dare was to come tell you."

"You don't mean Goyle, do you?"

He looked annoyed. "You already know?"

She giggled. "It's kind of obvious. He's sweet, but not very bright."

Draco frowned. "Don't insult him."

"Oh, I didn't mean it in a bad way," she protested. "He's just—not quite my type."

"Still in love with Potter, aren't you?"

Ginny tilted her head to the side, apparently giving the matter serious thought. "No, I don't think so. There's still a little bit of a crush there, but it's fading fairly quickly."

He raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were all head over heels crazy for him."

She gave a half-grin, half-smirk that dimpled her left cheek. "That was before I actually got to know him."

Draco blinked and forced himself not to smile back.

"Is there anything else? Cause I was in the middle of being shown Simone's Christmas presents."

"No. Go on, Weasely-girl."

"By the way, Hermione just loves those old scrolls Artemis gave her."

Draco rolled his eyes. "She would. I'll tell him."

"Oh, and Malfoy—thanks for the new gloves."

He looked flustered. "I didn't—those were from Fowl."

"I know. But I was watching from the next aisle over when you told him to buy them because you'd noticed my old ones were worn out. Bye!" She ran away up the steps, leaving him flushed and uncomfortable at the bottom of the stairs.

"I hate all Weasleys," he declared darkly when he'd recovered. He spun around with a swirl of robes that would have made Snape proud, and stalked back to the dungeons.

----------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

The Family Name—Third Year

By Elbereth in April

A/N: Sorry my updates are so infrequent lately. I've been having some health problems. I'll try to post as often as I can though. I don't want to leave my valued readers hanging in the lurch!

Chapter 13

Crabbe wearing a kilt was not a pretty sight. Artemis had been glad to sneak away after supper. Now he was pacing back and forth in front of a blank wall, concentrating very hard.

After the third pass, a door appeared. He opened it and entered the Room of Requirement. He looked around the room. The left side was set up as a small potions lab, stocked with bottles, cauldrons, ingredients, etc. The right side contained a desk and chair, a comfortable couch, and row upon row of books.

"I **will** learn the secret of alchemy," he vowed. "On to the next part of my plan."

This necessitated the brewing of a Sleeping Draught. After that he sat down and wrote a short note.

Hermione Granger promptly answered his invitation the next evening, but she looked flustered and unhappy when she arrived. She met him in a little study alcove off the main library, where students often gathered for group projects. They could be noisier there.

Artemis greeted her with shortbread biscuits and tea with sleeping potion in it. "You seem stressed," he said when she let her books slam down on the table.

"Harry and Ron aren't speaking to me. Oh, tea and biscuits, thanks."

"Why aren't they?"

She chewed and swallowed. "Harry received an anonymous Christmas present. I reported it to Professor McGonagall and she took it away from him. It could be dangerous! It could be from Sirius Black! But he's upset because it was a Firebolt, which I guess is a top of the line racing broom, and he wants it for Quidditch. Plus, they feel like I went behind their back, but I bet if it hadn't been a Firebolt, they wouldn't be so upset!"

"I think you're right. He just wants the broom."

She took a sip of tea.

"He should consider the consequences," Artemis continued. "If the broom were jinxed to crash, or be uncontrollable, he could end up dying. He could end up injuring one of his fellow players, or someone in the stands. Or—the broom could be a portkey. It could be set to go off at a certain time, and take him straight into Black's hands."

Hermione's eyes were wide. "Oh, I never even thought of a portkey! I'll tell Harry all that."

"Good. In the meantime, do you want to work on star charts or the history of balrogs and their contact with dwarves?"

"History, I suppose. Get the most boring part out of the way first."

"I thought you'd say that."

She drank a little more tea.

Roughly 15 minutes later, Hermione was asleep and oblivious to the world, and Artemis was undoing the chain around her neck. He looked at the Time Turner in his hands. A fierce sort of exultant glee rose up in him, filling his chest. He could do anything—**anything** with this.

Within limits. He must not be seen. He must not create any sort of space-time paradox that would prevent him from reaching this point, this now, where he held the Time Turner tightly, ready to begin.

He could work with that.

But still, best to start small. And he'd have to give it back, or Dumbledore would know. Still. . .

He laughed. Anyone listening would have felt chills run up and down their spine.

Artemis placed the Time Turner around his own neck and stood up. He opened the study room door. "Shall we go, Butler?" he said to thin air.

The air was displaced as hands and a head appeared, the rest of his the body shrouded in the Invisibility Cloak. Butler entered the room and closed the door behind him.

He crouched down and Artemis wound the chain around his neck, too. "I have calculated the precise number of turns. Let us commence."

Butler nodded, and Artemis turned the necklace.

Artemis knew exactly how far back he was going. He had managed to manipulate Hermione into reminiscing over past exploits and nudged the topic onto the Sorcerer's Stone (which she had mentioned to him briefly earlier that year). His plan was to steal it before it was destroyed by Dumbledore and Flamel. But in order for everything to work out, no one could know it was stolen. Therefore, he had to replace it with a look-alike, which they would destroy without realizing the difference. And in order for a suitable fake to be made, he would first have to examine the Stone in detail.

This first foray with a Time Turner, then, was to simply borrow the Stone and make a 3-D scan of it with some rigged up fairy equipment Artemis had constructed. Of course, he had immediately determined the best time to borrow the Stone.

When Hagrid had it.

Artemis and Butler stood across the alley from Gringotts Bank, watching the people leave. Spotting Hagrid when he came out with Potter wasn't too difficult—he was huge, after all.

Artemis stayed where he was as Butler slipped closer. Since no one there knew them yet, or knew they weren't supposed to be there at that time, it didn't matter if they were seen. Nobody would remember them anyway.

Butler sidled up close enough to Hagrid to hear him say, "Might as well get yer uniform," and point to the robe shop. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts."

Harry indicated that he didn't mind, and entered Madam Malkin's alone.

_'Perfect,' _Butler thought, trailing Hagrid.

Inside the Leaky Cauldron, it was dark, and pipe smoke hovered around the room. _'Perfect,'_ Butler thought again.

Everyone waved and smiled at Hagrid as he approached the bar. "Now the usual," the large man requested.

The bartender made him a drink and handed it to him. "And you, sir?" he asked Butler, who sat down a seat away from Hagrid.

"Just tea."

"Certainly." He served him and then spoke to Hagrid, asking him more about Harry Potter.

Butler quickly drank his tea, then stood up, leaving the money on the bar. He brushed past Hagrid as he left, who was too busy talking to notice his pocket had just been picked.

Then he rejoined Artemis, who had been pretending to window-shop nearby. They walked nonchalantly behind a store and unwrapped the Stone. "No problems?" Artemis inquired.

"None."

Butler remained on the lookout while Artemis took out the fairy scanner. It looked somewhat like a department store pricing gun. He thoroughly scanned the Stone, then hooked the scanner up to his laptop and fed in the information. He regarded the Stone's schematics. "Very well. It's done." He tried not to sound too gleeful.

"Hagrid just left the pub."

"We'll follow him and wait for the right moment to return it."

Butler took a fake mustache and glasses out from his pocket and put them on. Hagrid may have noticed him enough to recognize him if Butler were to brush up against him again so soon and become suspicious. This way, he wouldn't.

They followed Hagrid to an ice cream parlor. Butler timed his entrance so he was trying to squeeze through the door as Hagrid was trying to leave it. "Sorry," they both said.

Hagrid continued on his way. Artemis went up to Butler.

"I put it back in his pocket," the bodyguard reported.

"Good job, Butler. Let's return to Hogwarts and our own time."

They Floo'ed to Hogsmeade, walked to the castle, resumed the Invisibility Cloak, and turned the Time-Turner.

They actually returned to the day before they'd left, and holed themselves up in the Room of Requirement so Artemis could construct a fake Sorcerer's Stone. He had already acquired the materials he would need, both in equipment and the type of stone it required. After a few unsuccessful attempts, he managed a realistic-looking substitute. He endowed it with a few of the magical properties that were easiest to recreate, so it would give off the correct sort of aura. Then he handed it over to Butler.

"What do you think? Will it pass the test?"

"It **looks** the same," Butler replied. "I don't know if he'll be able to tell the difference magically or not."

Artemis smiled and pocketed the stone. "Time to go." Artemis once again rotated the Time-Turner.

Again they snuck out of Hogwarts under the Invisibility Cloak. They took the secret tunnel by the Humpbacked Witch, passing through Honeydukes and into Hogsmeade. From Butler's apartment, they floo'ed to the house of Howard Eggleston, Flamel's next-door neighbor. They arrived early in the morning on the day Potter confronted Quirrel.

Howard Eggleston was 137, nearsighted, and mostly deaf, so even if he hadn't still been sleeping, he never would have noticed their arrival. Howard's cat, however, turned glowing yellow eyes upon them and hissed menacingly. With its fur standing on end, it was nearly two feet tall, black with grey stripes, and long wicked claws.

Artemis and Butler inched their way to the door, the cat snarling and following them in a clearly threatening manner. When they didn't move fast enough to suit it, it pounced towards them with claws fully extended, and nearly ripped a hole in the Cloak.

Fortunately, Butler moved faster than it could, propelling Artemis to the door and through it. He closed the door just as the cat slammed into it from the other side. They could hear the wood being gouged out in deep scratches.

They stared at each other on the step for a moment, then hurried out of the yard. "That feline was clearly deranged," Artemis muttered, wincing just a bit.

They turned their attention to Flamel's house. It was simply an average size wooden house, with fancy curling trim on the front porch and red shutters at the windows.

"It doesn't look like the house of a millionaire,'' Butler commented. "Maybe he's trying to look ordinary."

"Hm." Artemis handed Butler one of his fairy helmets. Butler put it on and switched to special vision to see through the walls.

"It's bigger on the inside. . . ah, there's his lab. The other rooms don't seem very suitable. Yes, if they destroy it here as you theorized, they would have to do so in the lab."

"Very well then." Artemis was nearly fidgeting with excited anticipation at seeing the lab. Nearly. "We'll sneak in."

They did so. There were no secret alarms or passwords like at Malfoy Manor. The lab was also somewhat disappointing by its normalcy. Artemis did note some strange ingredients and unusual stored potions, as well as a bottle of Vanilla Extract. They rigged the room with more of Artemis's spy equipment, and left.

They rented a room at a nearby inn and waited. Artemis worked on his arithmancy homework. Eventually, Dumbledore would show up at Flamel's house and tell him what happened with the Stone. They would take care of it there in his lab, and Artemis would watch exactly what happened. Then he would decide how to get in and switch his fake stone for the real one. They would go back in time once more, where Artemis would put his plan into action.

"Dumbledore and Flamel have entered the room," Butler reported. Artemis quickly joined him in watching the monitor.

Flannel set the Stone down on the table, then rooted around in his cupboards. He took out a cauldron and a bottle full of a yellowish-brown potion. "The containers have been magically treated," he said. He put the Stone in the cauldron on the table.

"Such a shame," Dumbledore sighed. "You and Pernelle. . ."

"Now, now, we all know nothing lasts forever. Especially not people. You mustn't be sad. Here. . ." He reached over to a dish on the table. "Have a Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean."

"I've never had much luck with those." But Dumbledore perked up, nevertheless. "Still, I might as well try." He took one and popped it into his mouth. He smiled somewhat. "Pickle juice. My luck is getting better."

Flamel also smiled as he set the candy aside. Then he opened a desk drawer and took out thick leather gloves and goggles. He put both on. "Ready?" Dumbledore nodded.

Flamel opened the potion bottle and held it above the bowl. He paused a moment, as if to gaze on the Stone one last time. Then he poured.

The Potion clearly had some sort of acidic property. It began to eat away at the Stone instantly, producing a sparking steam and a hissing noise. He kept pouring until the Stone had been completely destroyed.

"Hm," said Artemis, watching intently. "I have an idea."

"That was quick, even for you."

"I **am** a genius."

In point of fact, Artemis got his idea from a prank the Weasley twins had played on Ron. Every so often, the twins would mess around with candy. They had developed what they called Fire Sauce, a clear liquid that they could dip various kinds of sweets in. After it had dried, you couldn't tell anything was wrong with it. But when you ate the sweets, they tasted as hot as red pepper. The twins had tried it out on Ron, and when it proved successful, they had managed to prank Percy, Malcolm Flint and the two Slytherin Beaters, and Filch—before McGonagall caught them and confiscated their recipe. During their eight day reign of terror, most Gryffindors refused to eat sweets at all.

A short trip through time enabled Artemis and Butler to acquire some of the Weasley twins' Potion. Then they returned to the day of the Stone's destruction. This time they floo'ed to the neighbor on his other side, to avoid that cat. Their luck held, as Helen and Algol Bathurst weren't home (their four goldfish made no attempt to attack them). Once in Flamel's lab, Artemis coated all the Every Flavor beans with the twins' spicy liquid.

They waited in their hotel room until near the time when they knew the men would be arriving. Then they broke into Flamel's house again. Flamel's wife was in the study and didn't hear them sneak into the lab. They hid in a potions supply closet, because they knew Dumbledore could see though Invisibility Cloaks.

After a short wait, Flamel and Dumbledore entered the room. They began to repeat the scene they had previously witnessed. Flamel got out the Potion and put the Stone in the cauldron. Dumbledore sighed and looked sorrowfully at Flamel. Flamel decided to cheer him up by offering the Bertie Botts beans.

Dumbledore put one in his mouth and chewed.

Immediately, his face turned red and his eyes began to water. "H-hot p-pep-pp-per," he choked out, coughing. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, waving his hands to try to cool it down.

"Oh dear, oh dear." Flamel looked at Dumbledore, distressed. "Um, oh, come with me, I'll get you some water. Oh, this is all my fault!"

"No," Dumbledore wheezed. Steam was now billowing out of his mouth and sweat coated his brow. "Told you—my bad luck with these." He followed Flamel out of the room.

Artemis and Butler waited for the footsteps to die away, then they hurried out of the closet. Artemis made the switch while Butler listened at the door. They made their escape through the window in the hall. Crouching in the Bathurst's bushes, they watched the rest on Artemis's computer.

Flamel and Dumbledore re-entered the lab, water in hand. "From now on, I believe I'll stick to lemon drops," Dumbledore was saying. Flamel put on gloves and goggles, and poured the acidic Potion over the Stone. It melted away.

"Not even a trace," Flamel reported, checking the cauldron. "Mission accomplished."

"Good. I'd best get back and check on Harry."

"Yes. The poor boy. . ."

"He has indeed gone through a great deal," Dumbledore nodded sadly.

After sufficient time had passed, Artemis and Butler went back into the lab, removed their spying equipment, and replaced the Fire Sauce flavored Beans with new, normal ones.

They returned to their own time. Artemis put the Sorcerer's Stone in a specially spelled box and gave it into Butler's keeping. He returned to the sleeping Hermione and re-fastened the Time Turner on its chain around her neck. It was a wrench to give it up, but he knew he would be discovered if he kept it. Still, he had the diagrams and the theories now. . . maybe one day he could create his own.

Artemis lightly shook Granger awake. She stared at him, bleary-eyed. "You fell asleep."

"Oh—sorry. It's not that I don't like your company or anything. . ."

"Not to worry. You were warm from the tea, and History of Magic is rather boring."

She smiled at him gratefully and he actually felt guilty for about 20 seconds.


	14. Chapter 14

The Family Name—Third Year

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 14

Thursday evening on the first week of classes, Artemis watched Lupin give Potter his first Patronus lesson. Lupin did nothing incriminating, to Artemis's frustration. He was coming to the conclusion that the man was completely innocent.

'_And Potter hears his parents being murdered when he is near a dementor. No wonder he fainted.' _He was struck by the unaccustomed feeling of compassion._ 'I'm glad Malfoy listened to me when I told him his dementor insults were getting old. He took it as a matter of pride to vary his material.' _Then he mentally shrugged and moved on to other things.

The Sorcerer's Stone sat on the table before him. He smiled; he got a little thrill every time he looked at it. This Stone was the key to alchemy, his pathway inside. Unfortunately, just possessing the Stone was not enough. He still had to determine how to use it.

Well, he intended to spend his spare time and energy in doing just that. In the meantime, he didn't want to lose touch with his criminal mentality. Before he'd left Ireland, during the holiday break, he had arranged to have a few things smuggled in the Muggle world, hidden by a few wizarding spells. He'd had to be very discrete—the last thing he'd wanted was the Ministry of Magic increasing surveillance on him. But the venture had succeeded, and Butler had recently made a large deposit into the Gringotts Bank from the payoff. And perhaps he'd look into forging wizarding paintings. He'd always enjoyed that in his history of Muggle crime. So much to think about.

Fortunately, his brain was large enough to handle it all.

While Artemis was conducting a Muggle Studies session, Draco stood in the corner of Snape's office, working on the Patronus Charm. Snape was grading essays at his desk.

"Expecto Patronum!" Once again a silvery mist shot out of his wand, but nothing else.

After half an hour, Snape said, "Come here." Draco stood next to him. Snape took out his wand and held it up. "I want you to recall your happiest memory." He pointed the wand at Draco. "Begin."

Draco closed his eyes. And what popped into his head was standing in the hospital wing, asking, "So, we're **real** friends?" and Artemis Fowl answering, "Yes."

He let the memory run its course, but when it was done, his eyes snapped open. That couldn't be his happiest memory! Could it? He found himself flushing, just a little.

"Now then." Snape interrupted his thoughts. "This is a pensieve." He held up a bowl. "Watch the memory again, and concentrate on what you're **feeling**. Don't worry about why you're feeling it, or if you should be, or what it means. Just pick up the emotions."

Draco swallowed, then nodded. Snape pulled the memory out of his mind and put it in the bowl. Then Draco entered the pensieve.

It was surprise. It was satisfaction, a sense of self-worth. It was pleasure, and belonging, and kinship. It was pure elation.

The memory ended and Draco saw Snape's office around him again.

"Now," Snape instructed. "The incantation."

Still slightly dazed, the emotions swirling in his head, Draco raised his wand. "Expecto patronum!"

A silver shape sprang from the wand. Draco looked at it, not knowing what to expect. . .

It was a bird. For a moment, it remained stationary, then it swooped down in a dive, then it rose steeply back up, and flew about the room. It was, to be precise, an owl—but not a tame one. Its eyes were cunning and constantly alert—a savage owl on the hunt.

Draco was delighted by it. Snape raised an eyebrow. "Very good. You have achieved success." Both of them were proud that he had done it.

The owl faded away. Draco smiled broadly at Snape. "Thank you, professor! I have to go show Fowl!"

Snape smiled back indulgently. "You'll remember the correct emotions from now on, won't you?"

Draco nodded. He just wouldn't tell anyone the memory he was using.

"Good. Go on and show off then."

"Well, no," Fowl was saying as Draco bounded up to his table in the library. "It's just called a tube because that's the shape the tracks are in. . ."

"Fowl!" Draco exclaimed, ignoring Crabbe, Goyle, and Ginny. "I need to borrow you for a minute. I need to show you something!"

They looked at Malfoy. He was clearly excited about something. His eyes were sparkling.

"What is it?" Ginny asked curiously. That was about as much emotion as she'd ever seen him show.

"A spell. Come on, Fowl!"

Artemis half-smiled. "All right. I'll be right back."

Draco drug Artemis to that same out of the way window seat he'd sat on before with Granger. "The patronus?" Artemis asked.

"Watch. Expecto patronum!"

Artemis watched the owl fly around them. "Good work." He smiled fully now. "I didn't know you'd been practicing on your own."

"Well, I had to get caught up, right? We should learn something else now."

"Hmm. Becoming an animagus would be useful. So would Apparating."

"Ah, straight to illegal. We can't Apparate until we're 17, and animagi are required to register with the Ministry. Which I would bet you have no intention of doing."

"Does everyone register as ordered?"

"Of course not, but it's a high penalty if you're caught."

"Well, I've been reading up on animagi, regardless."

"Then I will, too!" Draco declared.

As soon as they woke up on February 1st, Draco started pestering Fowl about Valentine's Day. "What are you getting Granger?"

Artemis paused in the middle of washing his face. "I hadn't thought about it."

Draco sighed. "He's a genius and he hasn't thought about it. She'll be expecting something, Fowl. Something romantic. Even a girl who talks about malignant aphids wants romance on Valentine's Day."

Artemis looked over at Blaise, who nodded. "He's right. All girls do. Candy and flowers at the least."

"Jewelry."

"Yeah."

If Artemis had been a more vocal person, he would have groaned and yelled, "Why me?" As it was, he asked cautiously, "Can I break up with her just until it's over?"

Draco laughed. "That's considered bad form."

"And she probably wouldn't take you back." Zabini ran his fingers through his now brushed hair to tousle it up just a little. Draco leaned over and scrunched it so it was sticking up. Zabini hit him.

Artemis ignored them, mind frantically considering girly gifts. He couldn't come up with anything else. Why was his genius deserting him now?

"Just give her roses and chocolate, Fowl," Draco advised when he noticed Artemis had yet to resume rinsing the soap off his face. "The old tried and true is always best."

"Is Goyle giving something to Ginnykins?" Zabini asked, grinning.

"I don't know," Draco scowled at him. "Ask him yourself."

Just a few days later, Artemis received another urgent message to meet with Granger. When he entered the empty classroom in the dungeons, she was already there, pacing back and forth. Her face showed she was clearly furious.

"It's Ron and Harry!" she burst out before he could even say hello. "Ron's ugly old rat is missing and they blame Crookshanks! First the Firebolt, now this! Everything is **my** fault!"

Artemis had no more idea how to comfort an enraged female than a crying one. "I'm sure the rat will turn up eventually. Then they will have to apologize to you," he tried.

"It's a rat! It could have wandered off anywhere to never be seen again! They'll blame me forever!"

"Potter won't, at least."

"I don't have time to worry about this! I have too much to do!"

"From your symptoms, I'd say you're experiencing too much stress on too little sleep. You're taking too many classes, you have too much work, you're worried about Potter and all the secrets you've been keeping." Artemis's tone was analytical, a doctor's voice, or a scientist's.

Hermione promptly burst into tears.

"D'arvit. . . hold on, I'll get Butler."

"No," Hermione grabbed his wrist, shaking her head. "You're right." She drew in breaths, trying to stop crying, and rubbed her eyes with her other hand.

Artemis instinctively stepped closer, so their faces were just a few inches apart. Hermione leaned the rest of the way in and kissed him.

Artemis froze. Lips—on his lips! He knew how this was supposed to go, but his astonishing intellect seemed to have short-circuited with that first spark that was the feel of her lips gently pressed against his.

Hermione pulled back, looked at him, and giggled. She grabbed both of his hands and tugged them around her waist, then wrapped her own arms around his neck. Then she kissed him again.

This time he kissed back—sort of. His body remained rigid and unmoving, but his lips responded, pressing forward closer to hers while her lips did the same. His eyes were still open, staring at her in shock.

After a brief moment, she pulled away again. "We're going to have to work on that," she said, still giggling a little. Then she slipped away and out the door before he could even think about moving or speaking.

Eventually, he sat down because he didn't feel up to walking the short distance down the hall to the Common Room.

Some time after that, he said to the empty room, "She's going to want jewelry, too."

Later that evening, Madam Hooch sat in Butler's office, drinking tea. "Artemis told me Hermione Granger kissed him today," Butler confided to her.

Her eyes sparkled. "How did he take it?"

"I think his IQ dropped a few points. He seemed rather dazed."

She laughed delightedly. "It's good for him. Maybe he could even relate to the rest of the world after awhile, if she keeps this up."

That night, Artemis dreamed he was walking down the aisle of a church in a black tux, with lots of people staring at him. Holly, Root, and Foaly were in one of the pews, laughing. Someone in a bridal gown stood at the front of the altar, but her face was covered by a veil and he couldn't tell her identity. For some reason, Draco Malfoy was the minister. "Hurry up, Fowl," he ordered as Artemis stalled half-way down the aisle. "This is your destiny, you know."

"But I'm only thirteen!" Artemis protested with far more emotion than he ever showed in real life.

"It's too late to think of that now," Draco smirked.

Suddenly Butler stood behind him and gave him a push forward. "Come on, you're getting better at social interaction. Don't disappoint me now."

Artemis woke up with a gasp, sitting up violently, forehead damp with cold sweat. What sort of nightmare was that?

"I am far too young for this," he spoke out loud. "I have hundreds of plots left to mastermind, crimes to commit, gold to obtain. I still have to acquire the secret of alchemy!" He looked around him. The curtains of his bed blocked any view, but his mind was on gold, anyway. "I can't get involved in romantic entanglements now. I need to spend all my time on more important things." He had to earn his father's respect.

He took his wand from under his pillow—"Lumos"—and his laptop from under his bed, and pulled up the file on Flamel's book instead of going back to sleep.

From the next bed over, Draco shifted to lay with his hands behind his head and stared up at the canopy. _'He's serious about this alchemy stuff, then. I wonder if that has something to do with the writings in the dungeon at our manor that he wanted to read. He's always plotting_ _more than he lets on and it always seems to revolve around gold. Well, then. I know what to study in my spare time besides animagi.'_

In the other beds, the rest of the Third Years slept on, unaware.

The weekend before Valentine's was the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw Quidditch match. The Gryffindor Quidditch team, and most of the rest of the boys in their House, came to breakfast in a rowdy, noisy crowd, drawing all attention to one thing—Potter's new broomstick. It was a Firebolt.

Malfoy stiffened in his seat and looked at Artemis, sitting next to him. "Did you know about this?"

Artemis, who suddenly realized that he had, and should have told Malfoy, shook his head. "How would I have known?"

The Slytherin team was muttering darkly among themselves, in a state of confusion and dismay that they tried to hide. "We should have played in the rain," Draco grimaced. This could be a huge problem when it came time to play against Gryffindor. How could you beat a Firebolt? Flint would be calling for extra practices.

"Is it really a Firebolt?" Pucey asked, leaning down from a few seats over. "Malfoy, go check."

"Why me?"

"You can go over there and mock him or something without causing suspicion. Go on."

"It's a Firebolt," Artemis interrupted. "Potter's not going to bring some look-alike in here and parade it around. Everyone's staring at it. It's a Firebolt."

"We're having an extra practice on Saturday," Flint announced. Draco just nodded in resignation. They were going to put all the pressure on him, as the Seeker.

"I beat him last time," Draco said haughtily, covering up his worry with arrogance.

"That was with a Nimbus," Warrington reminded him, frowning.

Artemis met up with Granger in the library the evening after the Quidditch match. She looked rather depressed when he first arrived, but cheered up at seeing him. "We're just here to study," he told her.

She blinked. "Fine."

Artemis felt quite awkward around her, after the kiss, but he decided to just pretend nothing ever happened, like they were simply sharing a table in the library by chance, and to concentrate on getting his work done. He had an essay for Potions and a long translation for Ancient Runes—not that it would be hard. He just wanted to get it over with and get back to Flamel's book.

Hermione once again had a large pile of books. She started to look rather flustered after awhile, as if she knew she had too much to do. She was reading _Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles._

"You're displaying symptoms of stress again," Artemis sighed, unable to ignore it even though he was trying.

"I have 432 pages to read yet!"

"Hermione, do yourself a favor. Drop Muggle Studies—you're Muggle born—and drop Divination—you hate it."

"But I assured Professor McGonagall that I could handle this many classes!"

"So you made a mistake. She'll understand. Everyone makes mistakes—well, except me," he added with a friendly smirk that she actually found quite cute. "Besides, you do hate Divination."

She smiled, relaxing a bit. "I think—I think maybe I will."

"Meanwhile. . . why don't you copy my Ancient Runes homework. It's not like you **couldn't** translate it, given time. So it's no big deal, really."

She looked horrified. "It's cheating!"

He sighed and cast two charms. "Describo conscriptio. Altera chirographum." He ended up with a piece of parchment that had his answers in her handwriting. "Here. I told you I knew a spell to forge handwriting, remember? Call it an early Valentine's gift."

"I—I really—"

"You wouldn't refuse my gift, would you?"

"I—oh—all right. Thank you, Artemis." She took the paper, flushing a bit.

'_Hn,' _Artemis thought, _'she is corruptible.'_

"Oh!" the girl exclaimed suddenly. "You called me Hermione!" He stared at her blankly. "Instead of Granger! You called me Hermione."

His eyes widened. "Did I?"

She nodded happily. Sensing his uneasiness, she quickly turned back to her assignments, but she was humming a cheerful little tune as she worked.

Artemis decided to go back to pretending nothing had happened and resumed work on his Potions essay.

Later that evening, back in his own dorm room, he was very disturbed to find that little tune going through his mind the entire time he was reading his book on alchemy.


	15. Chapter 15

The Family Name—Third Year

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 15

Artemis had planned to sneak out to the Room of Requirement that night and continue one of the experiments he was conducting. However, before the time he intended to leave arrived, the Prefect Llewelyn Baddock once again invaded their dormitory.

"Everybody up," he ordered, lighting the room brightly with his wand. "The whole House is gathering in the common room. Come on, let's go."

Everyone shuffled into the common room, rubbing their eyes in sleepiness and confusion. Butler was standing by the fireplace.

Butler had become Slytherin House's other favorite professor, along with Snape. But whereas Snape was cruel to and despised by the other Houses, Butler was fair to and liked by everyone. However, the Slytherins knew that he was some sort of guardian to Fowl, and that therefore their House was Butler's House, if he ever had to choose.

Now they stood and waited for him to explain what was going on. "Sirius Black has once again made an appearance in the castle," he announced. "He acquired the password to Gryffindor Tower. He was apparently scared off when he woke a student, but another search of the castle has commenced. We want you all to stay together in this room until we're positive he has left."

There were some scared looking faces, especially among the First Years. "This makes twice now," someone whispered loudly. "How safe are we here?"

"I wouldn't worry," someone whispered back. "He's after a Gryffindor—probably Potter. He won't bother the Slytherins."

Whispers broke out everywhere then.

Artemis and Draco pushed their way through the crowd and got a spot to sit by Butler and the fire. "What happened exactly?" Artemis murmured quietly to his bodyguard.

Butler spoke so only they could hear. "Ron Weasley woke his whole House up, yelling. Said he woke and Black was standing over his bed with a knife, had slashed the curtains. McGonagall was going to pass the incident off as a nightmare, until Weasley convinced her to ask their guardian portrait if anyone had come into the Tower. Sir Cadogan's painting is doing that job now. He said he did let a man in, who had the whole week's passwords on a piece of paper. Apparently Sir Cadogan had been changing the password so frequently one of the students wrote them down because he couldn't remember any other way. He lost them and Black found them."

"Let me guess," Draco said dryly. "Longbottom."

Butler nodded.

"He was standing over **Weasley**? Why Weasley? He's after Potter," Artemis frowned.

"Maybe he got the wrong bed," Butler suggested.

"No, this is all wrong." Artemis shook his head, staring into the fire. "First he tried to get into the Tower on the wrong day, now he's got the wrong bed. He's not after Potter at all. He's got a different objective."

"Could he be after something Potter owns? Maybe something he gave Weasley?" Draco was frowning, too.

"I'll talk to Potter at breakfast," Artemis decided. "This is so frustrating. I'm missing some vital piece to the puzzle."

At dawn, Snape came in and told them Black had escaped again. The students went wearily back to their beds.

The next day, the professors could be seen around the castle, taking steps to increase security. Flitwick taught the front doors to recognize a large picture of Black. Draco watched carefully, trying to learn how it was done. Filch went up and down the corridors, boarding up everything from tiny cracks in the walls to mouse holes. Security trolls had been hired to guard the newly reinstated Fat Lady at the Gryffindor Tower.

Ron Weasley was more than happy to tell Artemis the details of last night. He was, in fact, telling anybody who would listen. He had become something of a celebrity for the day.

". . . then I heard a ripping noise. . . and the curtain was hanging down. . . and there was Black with a huge knife—at least 12 inches. . ." Artemis discounted this as having become larger in the shock and the retelling. ". . . and I shouted. Then he ran away."

Artemis, arms crossed, tapped his elbow, deep in thought. "Potter, is there anything you know you haven't told me?"

Potter hesitated. "I saw a Grim earlier this year. I've actually seen it twice. And Professor Trelawney saw one in my cup when we were reading tea leaves."

Artemis raised his eyebrows. "A grim?"

"It's an omen of death," Ron explained. "A big, black dog."

A pause. "A dog?"

They both nodded.

"When and where did you see this grim?"

"In front of my house this summer, right before school started. When I ran out after I blew up my aunt. Just before I caught the Knight Bus."

"You were alone in the dark with it?" Artemis had heard about Potter and his aunt from Granger.

"Yes."

"What did it do?"

"Just stood there staring at me. When the bus came, it disappeared."

"And the second time?"

"I thought I saw it at Hogsmeade, but it was just a glimpse."

"Did it look like the same dog?"

"Yes. Big and black. Spooky."

"Potter, do you have any possession Black might want? Perhaps you gave Weasley some object of importance?"

This caused considerable thought, but they weren't able to come up with anything.

"Very well," Artemis said at last. "If you think of anything else, let me know. Any detail could be meaningful. You don't want your friends to be in danger, do you?"

Potter swallowed. "No, of course not."

"By the way—you should start speaking to Granger again. She's quite upset over how you've treated her, and she's already under a lot of stress." Artemis didn't know why he felt inclined to say this, but—well, all right, he was concerned about her, but this still wasn't like him.

"She hasn't apologized or gotten rid of her cat or anything!" Weasley burst out.

"You have no actual proof, just some circumstantial evidence. Give her the benefit of the doubt. I thought you were supposed to be such great friends."

The boys looked at each other uncomfortably. Potter shuffled his feet. Weasley looked away, chin in the air. "She hasn't seemed too concerned to me."

"It's your business, of course," Artemis said with a wave of his hand as he stood up and began to walk away. "But so you know," he called back over his shoulder, "Malfoy has never just stopped speaking to any of his friends. Is he better than you, then?" With a smirk, he rounded the corner and was gone, leaving a fuming Ron and a flustered Harry.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Valentine's weekend was also a Hogsmeade weekend. Crabbe went with Millie, Blaise went with Chevalier. Eva hung out with Pansy, both looking depressed over their lack of a boyfriend. Malfoy ordered Goyle to hang out with him, to keep Greg from tagging after Ginny like a lovesick puppy. Artemis knew he would be going with Granger, and didn't even try to get out of it. There was no fighting social custom in the form of a mushy, girly holiday.

He gave her the requisite roses and an intricate gold bracelet, and watched in resignation as she got all dovey-eyed and melty. She gave him a box of chocolate frogs and an ever-burning candle. "It doesn't really last forever," she told him. "But it lasts a really long time. It's good for late night studying. And it smells like money. I thought you'd like that."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSss

The visit to Hogsmeade passed without incident. However, when Artemis got back to the dorm room, he came upon a gloating Malfoy and Goyle. "Why are you so smug?"

"We saw Weasley walking around Hogsmeade talking to himself so we followed him. Turns out he wasn't talking to thin air, because we heard Potter's voice answering. I threw a rock at him and heard it hit and him looking around. Obviously, he was in his Invisibility Cloak. They never saw us—we ducked back in an alley and then came back here and reported him to Snape."

"You tattled?"

"Yes. I snitched on a Gryffindor—and proud of it," Malfoy smirked and stretched languidly.

Goyle laughed. Artemis rolled his eyes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later that evening, Artemis decided to check up on Lupin through the cameras monitoring his office. He closed the curtains around his bed and turned on his fairy laptop.

Lupin was sitting at his desk, holding a blank piece of parchment. He was muttering to himself. "What was he **thinking**? Harry knows better—he should know better, anyway." He sighed. "What were **we** thinking? Why did we even make this thing? James. . ."

For a moment he just stared at the paper. Then he took out his wand. He placed the tip against the page. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Then he stared at the parchment some more. Artemis could tell some sort of drawing appeared on it at these words, but he couldn't tell what it was. After awhile, Lupin touched the paper with his wand again. "Mischief managed," he said. Then he took the parchment and locked it in his desk drawer and left the office.

'_I guess I'll be breaking into Lupin's office again tonight,'_ Artemis thought. He remembered last time. Lupin had been a bit frightening, but that must have been due to the upcoming full moon. His senses and instinct had been heightened. _'The moon isn't full tonight. . . but maybe I'll bring Malfoy with me—just in case.' _

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A simple "Alohamora" opened Lupin's office door, but it wouldn't unlock his desk. Fortunately, a higher-level unlocking spell that Artemis knew did the trick.

He reached in and pulled out the deceptively blank parchment. "This is what I saw Lupin do," Artemis explained to Malfoy, who was watching closely. He put his wand against the paper and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Draco laughed. "A consistently true statement for both of us, as it turns out." Artemis smirked.

They silenced as thin lines of ink began to spread across the page, filling it up like a spider's web. Then words sprouted across the top in great, curly, green letters:

"Mssrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Purveyors of aids to Magical Mischief-Makers

are proud to present the Marauder's Map."

Then the map blossomed into being. It showed Hogwarts castle and its grounds in complete detail. Moving around the map were tiny dots of ink, each labeled with a name.

Their hearts began to beat a little faster in excitement. Draco looked at Fowl. "The dots are people. . . it's a map of. . ."

"The castle and exactly who is where in it." It also showed all the secret passages.

"This is amazing," Draco breathed. "How was it made?"

"The Marauder's Map. Lupin, Black, and company made it."

Draco stilled for a moment. Then he looked up at Fowl again. "So. . . Potter had this. Now Lupin does. What does it mean?"

"Lupin could have taken it for a number of reasons," Artemis answered slowly, staring at the map. "This could be what Black was after and he's going to give it to him. Or it could be Lupin doesn't want Potter to be able to spot Black using it, and so he took it away to leave Potter at a disadvantage. Or Lupin could be genuinely concerned for Potter's safety. We'll have to wait and see what he does with it now that he has it."

"All right. Well, I brought the potion. You sure this will work?"

Artemis just gave him a look. "My ideas **always**work."****

Draco made a face. He brought forth and opened a bag about the size of a CD wallet. It held several small bottles. He plucked out a thin green one with a brush built into the stopper.

Artemis laid the map on Lupin's desk and Draco coated the parchment with the clear substance, which had the consistency of slightly runny rubber cement. Then Artemis laid a blank parchment next to the map and Draco coated it as well. Artemis took out his wand again. "Describere ab Inimus."

They waited for a moment. Then those same inky lines covered the blank paper until it, too, displayed a map of Hogwarts, with labeled, moving dots. The potion Draco put on the pages faded away, absorbed into the parchment.

The boys watched both maps for awhile; they seemed to be in synch. "We've made a successful copy," Artemis pronounced with satisfaction. He tapped the wand against the copy. "Mischief managed." The map went blank.

Artemis rolled up the copy, put it in Lupin's drawer, and re-locked it. "We'll keep the original, though. Now then. . . what did they call themselves? Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," he answered his own question. "Hmm. . ."

"Unusual nicknames. What do you suppose they mean? And who is who?"

Artemis tapped his fingers on the desk, thinking.

Draco abruptly pointed to a spot on the map. "Filch is headed our way."

"Back under the cloak. We shouldn't stay here any longer, anyway. Our mission is completed. Let's return to the dorm."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSss

Artemis lay down in his bed, but he couldn't sleep. His mind was too busy thinking. _'Moony—would that refer to the full moon? Did his friends know he was a werewolf? I suppose it would be hard to hide that from your roommates for seven years. I wonder how old they were when they made the map.' _He looked at the map again. It was blank now._ 'Who would call himself Wormtail? Are they all named after animals? Well, Moony is Lupin, obviously, and a werewolf. Wormtail—sounds like a mouse. Prongs are on antlers—some kind of deer, or moose. Padfoot—that would be some sort of stalking animal, like a panther, or—well, it could be a dog.'_

His mind flashed back:

#"A grim?"

"It's an omen of death. A big black dog."

"I saw a grim twice this year. It was spooky, big and black. It just stared at me." #

'_They were animagi,' _Artemis realized, sitting up. _'All three were animagi, and Lupin was a werewolf, and Black's form is a big, black dog. He's been tracking Potter since the beginning of the year. It's how he escaped Azkaban. When Granger's cat walked by that dementor at the gate, it didn't even turn. He never registered as an animagus, so no one knows._

'_All this time they've been looking for a man, they should've been looking for a dog.'_

Of course, this still didn't explain what Black was after. It did explain how he had stayed sane all those years in prison. He'd spent most of his time in his transformed state. Hmm. . .did that mean the man thought somewhat like a dog?

The question, then, was what had been the catalyst that caused Black to leave Azkaban? He'd been there for 12 years, after all. Something had prompted him to suddenly risk an escape. Minister Fudge had told McGonagall, Black was overheard to say, "He's at Hogwarts, he's at Hogwarts," and everyone had assumed he meant Potter. And he had been spying on Potter. But Weasley had been the one he attacked. And Lupin, his old friend, was here teaching. Had Lupin already been hired when Black escaped?

'_I need to know exactly what date Black escaped, when he was heard to talk about Hogwarts, and if anything happened to him just prior to that. Come to that, how had Black known that who or whatever he was looking for was at Hogwarts, anyway? He wouldn't get news while in prison. . . Fudge. He'd asked to see Fudge's paper, said he missed doing the crossword. . .'_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Artemis went to see Butler in his rooms first thing the next morning. "I need the date of when Fudge gave Black his newspaper when he visited him in his cell and a copy of the paper for that day."

"What do you know?"

"That's what triggered Black's decision to escape, it has to be. Something he saw in that paper."

"I'll get right on it."

"He's an unregistered animagus—a big black dog. All three were animagi, plus Lupin the werewolf."

Butler's eyes widened. "I'll keep that in mind. Very interesting. . ."

"Yes."


	16. Chapter 16

The Family Name—Third Year

By Elbereth in April

A/N: I know it's been taking me forever to update lately, I'm sorry! I've got a lot more written but it's getting it typed up that's the problem… I'll do my best, though.

Chapter 16

Harry had started speaking to Hermione again shortly after the incident with Black and the knife and Artemis's subsequent speech. However, Ron was still giving her the silent treatment and dirty looks. She didn't seem to be too upset, however, as she was spending most of her time with Artemis or studying. She took his advice and dropped Divination and Muggle Studies and as a result was looking more cheerful.

Spending more time with Artemis meant she was more in the presence of Slytherins. "Why does that girl keep staring at me so hatefully?"

"Who—Bole? I don't know."

"And who's the little one who keeps stealing glances at you?"

Artemis smirked. "You sound jealous."

Hermione blushed, flustered.

"That's Aurelia Pucey," he answered her. "She gave me this huge sparkly, lacy valentine and a heart-shaped box of chocolates."

Her eyes narrowed. "Did she?"

"I gave the valentine to Malfoy as a joke, but I ate the candy."

"You don't need to be so smug about it. I have admirers, too."

Artemis was quite surprised at the hot surge of jealousy he felt, but he didn't show it. "Of course you do. But you know no one else can match up to me."

She threw a book at him, and was frowned at by Madam Pince. Hermione buried her face in her textbook. Artemis hid another smirk.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next week started with tension running high between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. Their Quidditch match would be that Saturday. Malfoy and Potter in particular were constantly egging at each other, to the point where Artemis ordered Crabbe to keep between the two at all times.

On Friday after Defense class—they were learning some martial arts moves, and learning about ninja—Butler handed Artemis some folded papers. "The review material you asked for," he said casually. Everyone assumed it had to do with schoolwork. Artemis, however, saw that it was a copy of an old _Daily Prophet_.

"Thank you," he replied, hiding his excitement.

He waited until after their classes were done to read it. Malfoy had pulled him out of the dorm to take another walk, but he took the paper with him. He read it sitting on the paddock fence while Draco patted Buckbeak.

It was dated June 10th. Black's escape had been June 24th. Artemis scanned it over carefully and found nothing that seemed like it was newsworthy enough to cause a prison break, not at first glance.

"Why are you reading a paper from last summer?" Draco asked him suddenly.

"Something Black saw in this paper made him desperate enough to risk his life to break out of Azkaban." He would have to read each article in detail, Artemis decided.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"According to Cornelius Fudge, Black was muttering, 'he's at Hogwarts' before he escaped."

"So does the paper mention Hogwarts?"

Buckbeak, feeling ignored, butted his head against Draco's shoulder, causing him to stumble back a step. He resumed his patting, smoothing the hippogryff's feathers.

"Only twice that I see so far," Artemis answered, employing his speed reading techniques. "Justinian Cawdor, a graduate of Hogwarts, was appointed the Head of Muggle Misdirection at the Ministry. . . Hogwarts needs another DADA professor. . . oh, well now. **This **is interesting." Artemis looked up at Draco with one eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"Arthur Weasley has won the Daily Prophet grand prize—you must have read about that." Draco nodded. "Do you remember what else it said?"

"They were going on vacation. There was a picture."

"Yes. 'The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the children currently attend.'"

"And Weasley was the one that was attacked," Draco said slowly. "Did he pick something up in Egypt?"

"Wormtail—does that sound like a rat to you?"

"I guess." Draco blinked at the change of subject. "Or a possum."

"Pettigrew is still alive. . ."

"**What**?"

Artemis ignored this. How could he use this information?

"Fowl, what are you talking about?" Draco demanded more insistently now, abandoning the hippogryff to stare at the other boy.

"Sit down, you're making my neck sore. All right, there were four Gryffindors who called themselves the Marauders. One was a werewolf. At some point during their seven years here, his friends find out. They decide to become animagi and never register themselves."

"Hang on. . ."

"They give themselves nicknames that refer to their animal forms. Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs."

"You think Wormtail is a rat. But it could be Lupin."

"No, Lupin is Moony. He is the werewolf. It's been kept mostly a secret—well, Dumbledore knows, and Snape, and probably Pomfrey. Granger has almost definitely figured it out by now, as have I. But otherwise, it's a secret."

Draco's eyes were wide. "How do you know this?"

"Remember when I said I thought Snape assigned us an essay about werewolves for a reason?"

"You've known since then? Why did you tell me it was nothing?"

"I didn't want to alarm you." Artemis suddenly felt guilty.

Draco scowled, looking angry, but feeling hurt. "What else haven't you told me?"

Draco was mad at him. "Nothing." No, that sounded lame, even to him. Draco knew better than that. "Nothing important." Artemis's stomach clenched. He was making things worse, wasn't he? Why was Draco's anger enough to upset him? There was no need to feel upset at the sudden thought of Draco never speaking to him again.

'_I'll have to give him something,' _Artemis decided. Obviously, he couldn't tell anyone about the time turner, or the Sorcerer's Stone, or the clues in Gnomic about alchemy. "Very well, have you heard of the Room of Requirement?"

Draco shook his head.

"It's a secret room in the castle that becomes what you need it to be, if you concentrate properly. I'll show you later. I've been using it for my own pursuits."

'_Alchemy,' _Draco thought. _'Which he still hasn't mentioned. His gold fetish. The writing on our Manor wall—was that about alchemy, too?'_

All he said out loud was, "OK. I'll hold you to that. For now, keep telling me about the Marauders." He resumed a calm expression, and Artemis breathed a sigh or relief, thinking everything was fine. But inside, Draco still felt bad.

"Padfoot is a big, black dog. That is Sirius Black. He's used that form a couple of times to check on Potter, who noticed the dog."

"He escaped Azkaban as a dog."

"Exactly—after having read this article, and more importantly, seeing this photo." He passed the paper over to Draco.

"The Weasley family and Ron's pet rat. But how do you get Pettigrew out of that?"

"Black was sent to prison for killing a wizard and thirteen Muggles with one curse. Pettigrew was the wizard. Now then, if James Potter was still alive, he would reveal himself to his son. He died expressly to save Harry, he wouldn't leave him alone with Voldemort now. That means James Potter was Prongs—probably he was a deer of some sort. That leaves Pettigrew as Wormtail. Pettigrew, the rat, who was identified after death solely by his finger. How many toes does Weasley's rat have?"

Draco stared at the picture. "Nine. . ." He looked back up at Artemis in awe. "He survived?"

"It was all a lie from the start. He faked his own death. Pettigrew didn't go after Black that night, Black went after him. Pettigrew was the traitor, all along."

"But Black was the Potter's Secret Keeper!"

"What if he wasn't? He was too obvious a choice."

"So if Pettigrew's still alive. . ."

"Black wants revenge for his best friend's murder and twelve years of wrongful imprisonment."

"He was never after Potter or Weasley. He was after his rat! That's why he tried to get into Gryffindor Tower when it was empty, and why he went to the wrong bed!" Draco's eyes were shining with excitement.

"Indeed. Unfortunately, the rat is currently missing."

Draco's face fell. "He's probably in another country by now. He knows Black is after him."

"No, I think he's still around. He is still a servant of Voldemort, he wants to stick close to the Boy-Who-Lived. He's hoping Black will be captured and he can return."

"So where is he?"

"**That** is the question."

"What about Lupin? Is he helping Black?"

"It would seem he is unaware of the truth and considers Black to be guilty. He is not helping him. He could have obtained Pettigrew easily. He would have a score to settle with him, too."

"Maybe he did grab him and they just killed him. That could be why the rat's missing."

"Wouldn't they want to turn Pettigrew over to the authorities so that Black could clear his name and go free?"

Draco shrugged. "You never know what people will do for revenge."

"Hmm." Artemis reached into his robe pocket and pulled out the Marauder's Map. "Let's see if he shows up anywhere on this."

They examined the map with its nearly 300 moving dots. "Um, Fowl, this could take awhile."

"I imagine there is a way to search for a specific name."

"If only it had come with instructions."

Artemis took out his wand and placed it against the parchment. "Msr. Moony, how do we find one certain person using this map?"

The map disappeared. A message took its place, in flowing handwriting. "The esteemed Msr. Moony is honored you have called upon him personally. If you wish to search for someone, use your wand as you have done and say the word 'locate' plus the person's name."

"Thank you."

The message faded away. The parchment seemed to be waiting.

"Locate Peter Pettigrew."

The map reappeared, and then zoomed in on a specific spot. There was the dot labeled Peter Pettigrew, skimming across the corner of the grounds. Then he vanished.

Another message. "The person has moved off the boundaries of this map."

Draco and Artemis turned to stare at each other. "He really is alive."

Artemis had on his thinking face again. "It is unlikely we would be believed without evidence. A dot on this map wouldn't be enough, either. We'd have to capture him. That would be dangerous. Would it be to our advantage?"

"That depends on what he knows."

"Fudge said. . . that he hated to think what would happen if Voldemort regained his right-hand man."

Draco swallowed. "But Voldemort's dead."

"His physical body is dead. But he seems to have ways of reaching out."

Draco, remembering their encounters with Tom Riddle, did not dispute this.

"As long as he's off the map, there is not much we can do. We'll have to monitor it frequently. We should watch for Black, as well."

"Do we tell anyone? I mean, besides Butler."

"Not yet."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

There was a row going on in the Slytherin common room. Pansy and Marie had gotten into a fight over Pansy's habit of borrowing clothes without asking. In a fit of spite, Pansy had informed Marie that Zabini thought Natalie Snelling was the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts. This prompted another fight between Chevalier and Blaise. Now none of them were speaking to each other.

"They're as bad as Weasley and Potter," Artemis commented, brushing by them.

Saturday morning, at breakfast, the Slytherin table was strangely silent. Malfoy was nervous about the game and barely spoke. Parkinson only whispered to Millie. Zabini only talked to Artemis. Eva was ignoring Blaise because he'd upset Marie, who also said nothing all meal. Crabbe and Goyle were too uncomfortable with all the tension to say much.

Malfoy and the Quidditch team hurried away directly after the meal. Shortly thereafter, Artemis was sitting in the stands next to Zabini as Lee Jordan began his biased commentating.

The game rapidly disintegrated into the two teams committing fouls against each other. "Why did I even bother to make up a strategy for them if they're just going to brawl?" Artemis muttered, a bit indignant.

"I hate to say this, but look at the players," Blaise replied. "They're all big, brawling kinds of guys. Except for Malfoy."

Potter suddenly dived for the Slytherin side of the field. Malfoy followed. The two Beaters closed in on Potter, who veered upward at the last second. Bole and Derrick collided. Artemis saw Eva wince, a few seats over.

The game continued. Then as Artemis watched, Draco pulled into a dive, moving faster than was safe, looking elegant and stream-lined and confident, and Potter was half the field away. But he saw Draco, he saw the Snitch, and he flew in pursuit. Potter was gaining, he was pulling up level, even though Malfoy was flying well, there was only so much he could do, and they both had their arms stretched out, reaching, and Potter's broom was just faster. The Gryffindor's hand closed over the Snitch. Malfoy tried to knock him away, but Potter wouldn't be budged. Then it was too late and the Gryffindors had won.

Draco leveled out of his dive. The adrenaline had worn off now and a cold numbness was soaking in. Potter had beaten him. He'd seen the Snitch first and Potter had still beaten him. Everybody was going to blame him.

As it turned out, the rest of the team understood, but Draco continued to mope. His friends all greeted him in the common room, rallying around the depressed Slytherin, despite their respective arguments. They encircled him, trying to block his view of the students who did blame him for their team's loss.

"It was the better broom, not the better man, that won," Millie tried to appease him, patting him on the shoulder.

"Seriously, you did a good job. It wasn't your fault," Crabbe said.

Goyle nodded.

"I beat him last time."

"You did. See, you're just as skilled as him." Even Marie was trying to cheer him up now. An insecure, depressed Malfoy was just wrong. It made them all uneasy.

Artemis sighed. "Come on, Malfoy. I promised to show you something, remember?"

Draco remembered—the Room of Requirement. He stood up. "OK."

"We'll be back later," Artemis told his curious classmates.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Artemis and Draco walked to the seventh floor in silence. They came to an empty corridor. "You have to walk back and forth three times, thinking really hard about what you need a room for," Artemis explained. He proceeded to do this. After the third pass, a door appeared. He opened it.

Inside was a room with thick carpet and elegant furnishings. A couch was along one wall, next to a lit fireplace. A table with a plate of warm cinnamon cookies and two glasses of milk was off to one side. The view from the window showed green hills and sea. Classical music played softly.

Malfoy looked around. "What did you ask for?" His voice sounded a bit odd.

"A room that you'd like," Artemis confessed, hoping he hadn't just done something sentimental.

"It's just like the living room in my grandfather's summer cottage. We'd go down there when I was little." He looked awed.

Artemis raised his eyebrows. "Interesting."

Draco took four cookies and a glass of milk over to the couch and sat down, looking out the window. He was smiling.

Artemis hid his own smile and got some cookies, too. Then he read the titles of the books on the bookcase along the far wall.

They sat on the couch awhile, eating cookies, Draco watching the sea, and Artemis half-reading a book on Concealment Charms and changing your physical appearance.

"So I notice Granger and Weasley still aren't talking," Draco stated abruptly. "What's up with that?"

"It's all rather stupid. Weasley blames her cat for the disappearance of his rat. He thinks the cat ate it."

"But we saw the rat. Are you going to tell them that much, at least?"

Artemis frowned. "I don't know if he would believe me. He might think she put me up to it."

Draco smirked. "Leave it to me. But what **are** we going to do about Pettigrew and Black?"

"Give me the weekend to think over all the possible actions and their consequences," Artemis replied.


	17. Chapter 17

The Family Name—Third Year

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 17

They passed Ginny Weasley in the hall on the way back to the dungeons. "Hey, Weasley-girl," Draco called immediately. "Tell your brother to keep that rat of his on a leash. I caught it nibbling on my potions supplies."

Ginny stopped, put her hands on her hips, and scowled at him. "How do you know it was my brother's rat?"

"What other rat around here only has nine toes? All his possessions are old and used. Too bad he doesn't have the money for a new one," he said, but his sneer was rather half-hearted.

"Drop it, Malfoy. Where did you see it exactly?"

"In the Potions lab, two days ago. Then it scuttled off somewhere."

"Why aren't you celebrating with the Gryffindors?" Artemis broke in to ask Ginny.

"Too noisy. Too crowded." Ginny looked at Malfoy. "You played well. Don't take our win **too** hard."

". . . whatever. He won a game, I won a game. We're even."

"Maybe you should ask your daddy for a new broom, eh?"

Something in his eyes changed, and he swallowed.

"He's not going to be very happy you lost, is he?" she continued with a smirk she borrowed from Snape.

"Shut up," he hissed, sounding truly vicious at last. "Leave my father out of it."

Ginny gave him a very considering look. "You're the one who always brings **my** family into it. In fact, you're the one who accosted me in the first place."

"Must you two always fight?"

They turned to look at Artemis as if they had forgotten he was there. "Yes," they answered simultaneously.

Artemis smirked. "You argue like an old, married couple." It was a phrase he'd heard someone taunt Zabini with.

Similar expressions of disgust materialized on both their faces. "Hardly!"

"Never!"

A girl walking by brushed against Draco's shoulder. "So sure about that? How does that saying go again?" She looked at Artemis. "'Methinks he doth protest too much.'"

"I have to go," Ginny proclaimed firmly, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Say hi to Goyle for me." She strode away.

Artemis raised an eyebrow, staring the newcomer in the eye. "Shakespeare was a Muggle. Why are you quoting him, Cobalt?"

Charity Cobalt shrugged. "I take Muggle Studies. My father believes in using every weapon in an arsenal. To borrow another Muggle image, even a tarnished gun fires bullets."

"Hence your research into the Dark Arts."

"Hmm." She smiled. "I wouldn't get too friendly with that Weasley if I were you, Malfoy. You should avoid creating a situation so guaranteed to provoke gossip—don't you think?"

"You know what'll happen to you if you blab, Cobalt!" Draco's eyes narrowed at her. His hand clenched on his wand in his pocket.

"Did I say I was going to tell? No, I'm trying to be helpful by warning you." She smiled again. It didn't reach her eyes. "See you later."

Artemis put his hand on Draco's arm to keep him from drawing his wand and hexing her. "Don't. I'll have Butler watch her."

"I hate her."

"Don't worry. It'll all be fine."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hermione was sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor common room with a book in her hand. She'd wanted a bit of light reading, so earlier that day she'd checked out _117 Ways Egyptian Hieroglyphs Have Influenced Scandinavian Moon Runes._ However, she was having a hard time keeping her mind on the book. She kept thinking about yesterday, when Artemis had seemed so blasé over the fact that he had admirers, like that Pucey girl, and so sure that she either had none or wouldn't want anyone else. Wasn't he taking her a little for granted? Shouldn't he be working harder at their relationship?

Her thoughts were broken off when Ron and Ginny entered through the portrait hole and made a beeline for her. Was he going to start speaking to her again?

He sat down next to her on the couch, looking uncomfortable. "Um, Hermione. . . I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. Ginny says Malfoy saw Scabbers in the dungeons. I guess Crookshanks didn't eat him, after all."

"I'm glad you realize my cat is innocent. And I am glad Scabbers is alive, Ron, really I am."

Ron smiled tentatively. "Thanks. So—we're OK again, right?"

Hermione pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Actually, I could use a favor. Since we are speaking again—you could help me out."

'_Should have known there'd be a catch,' _Ron thought. But he felt guilty over giving Hermione the silent treatment for no reason. "What do you need?"

"Flirt with me."

"What!"

"I want you to help me make Artemis jealous."

"Why?" Ron asked, truly curious, as well as astonished by her request.

"He's too arrogant. He needs to see what a good thing he's got."

"Um. . . Hermione, I don't know how to flirt."

"Well. . . I could use Seamus, I suppose. Oh, or wait, that Ravenclaw that always stares at me whenever I walk by. . ."

Ron shifted, suddenly uneasy. It was one thing for her to date Fowl, who surely couldn't last, come on, he was a Slytherin, she'd come to her senses eventually. But to see her flirt with Seamus just seemed wrong somehow, and what was this about a Ravenclaw?

"I didn't say I wouldn't do it! I'll—just need some practice, that's all."

She blinked. "Oh, all right."

"How did you come up with this idea, anyway?"

"Well, all Lavender and Parvati's magazines seem to indicate it would work. Unfortunately, there are no sources for this kind of situation in the library."

"No, I don't suppose there are, at Hogwarts."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sunday morning, Draco was pacing three times in front of a door. He felt kind of bad for doing this, but if Fowl wouldn't tell him what he was up to, he'd find out some other way. OK then. _'Show me Fowl's alchemy room,' _he thought, concentrating hard.

A door appeared. He opened it and entered. The left side of the room was a Potions lab. The right side was a study, stocked full of books. He picked up a notebook sitting on a small table there, but all the notes in it were in some strange language he didn't recognize.

No, wait—he'd seen writing like that before. In Holly's shuttle-craft, on the control panels. It was fairy language.

Regardless, he still couldn't read it. He wandered over the lab, where he analyzed various potions. He examined the books on the shelves. Eventually, he found a box made of some sort of crystal. Knowing Fowl, it was probably sealed by at least a dozen spells.

Then he looked at Artemis's notes again. He realized that every so often, Fowl had drawn little pictures or diagrams. There was some kind of herb. There was a certain kind of snake. There was—that was a Time Turner. Had Fowl been playing around with one of those? And there was some sort of ruby gemstone. But not a real ruby—no, Draco knew precious gems, and that wasn't a ruby or a garnet, but he knew he'd seen it somewhere—in one of the alchemy books. He had to admit Fowl was good at drawing clear, detailed pictures.

Once again feeling guilty, Draco took out some parchment he'd brought and copied Artemis's notebook, using the same spell they'd used with the Marauder's Map. It worked just fine. He rolled it up and stuffed it in his bag. He had to make sure Fowl never, ever found out about this.

But he knew that Fowl would never tell him about any of his doings just for his asking. Sneaking around was the only way to find out. Not to mention, it was something a Slytherin did.

Still, Fowl was his friend. That made it seem a bit more—sticky. But Draco was determined to find out what Fowl was up to because—well, for one thing, he was curious, and a little annoyed and feeling betrayed that Fowl wouldn't tell, and a little stubborn and determined to show he could be smart and figure out things, too, but mostly. . . well, mostly because Fowl might very well get himself into trouble, and need Draco's help. True, alchemy didn't seem like it would be life-threatening, and Fowl was a genius and quite capable, but he also seemed to make a habit of getting into dangerous situations.

So Draco took one last look around, picked up his bag, and made a hasty exit.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ginny walked into the library, aiming for the Herbology section for an essay she was working on. Halfway there, she spotted Professor Lupin, despite him being nearly hidden behind stacks and stacks of books. She stopped, peeking over one lopsided book tower. "Hello, Professor," she smiled in greeting.

"Hello there, Ginny." He smiled in return.

"Looks like you're working hard."

"Well, I have to make sure I know more than my students, now don't I?"

She laughed.

"Why, hello there," another voice spoke up, startling her. A boy's head revealed itself from behind yet more books. "I'm Paulinus Stormbrew. And you are. . .?" He offered his hand.

She reached over to shake it. "Ginny Weasley."

However, instead of shaking her hand, he lifted it to his lips and kissed it. She blushed hotly and pulled her hand away. He just smiled at her.

"I've seen you around," she said, while Lupin looked on, amused. "You're a Gryffindor."

"Yes. We've never formally been introduced, however. I'm a believer in. . . civilized etiquette, I guess." His smile was both whimsical and charming.

Ginny tried hard to force her blush away. "Oh." She felt so lame and stupid, just as she had all last year.

"Paul is sort of my unofficial assistant," Lupin interrupted, tearing their gazes away from each other. "He's very good at research."

"Oh," she repeated, suddenly desperate to get away. "Um, nice meeting you, I better start on my essay now. Bye."

"Bye," they both replied. She felt eyes on her back as she hurried to hide, embarrassment overruling everything else. She slid into a row at random, and nearly knocked over Draco Malfoy, who was staring at an open book in his hands with wide eyes.

She skidded to a stop. "Malfoy."

"Watch where you're going, Weasley-girl." She noticed that once again his sneer seemed half-hearted.

"What are you looking at? Alchemy? Isn't that the Sorcerer's Stone?"

Draco's expression turned somewhat panicky. "Why do you care?"

"I'm just making conversation. Geez, Malfoy, what are you so edgy about?"

Draco hesitated. "I'm trying to figure out why Fowl finds alchemy so fascinating. Don't tell him, OK? He'd just give me a hard time about it."

"What if I **want** him to give you a hard time?"

His smile was charming, too, more so than Stormbrew's, Ginny thought before shoving all such thoughts away.

"Come on, Weasley-girl. Wouldn't you get more enjoyment out of giving me a hard time yourself?"

A smile burst on to her own face despite her trying to prevent it. "Perhaps—oh, all right."

"How come you know what the Sorcerer's Stone looks like?"

"Ron talked about it a lot the summer before I started here."

"Is he interested in alchemy?"

"Nah—he's only interested in Quidditch," Ginny dismissed her brother with a wave of her hand.

Draco smirked. "Don't like Quidditch?"

"No, I do. I like playing Quidditch. I think it would be fun to be a Chaser."

"I bet that would be interesting to watch."

'_What in the world is going on today?' _Ginny wondered, flustered. _'This is twice in five minutes I've found myself staring into a guy's eyes!'_

Someone cleared their throat. Draco and Ginny's heads both whipped around to see Stormbrew standing at the end of the row. "Sorry to interrupt," he said, not looking very sorry at all. "But I need that book over there."

Ginny blushed and Draco's expression darkened. "No problem," Draco drawled. There was nothing half-hearted about his sneer when he directed it at the other boy.

Ginny fled. Draco glared at Stormbrew until he selected a book and left. Then the blond Slytherin sighed, looking at the picture of the Sorcerer's Stone once again.

The Stone was used in alchemy. It was drawn in Fowl's notebook, which Draco theorized was one big experimental alchemical formula. The Stone was destroyed two years ago; it had been in all the papers. But in the same notebook was also a drawing of a Time Turner.

He wouldn't have. . . would he? Did Fowl go back in time for the Sorcerer's Stone? On second thought, of course Fowl would do something like that. If the Ministry ever found out, Fowl would be in big trouble. It wasn't something the Death Eaters should know about, either.

'_Lucky for Fowl_ _he has me around_,' Draco thought with a cocky grin._ 'When the candle burns to wax, I'll be there with a new light.'_

_ AN: The wizard's equivalent of: When it all hits the fan, I'll bring you a shovel. _

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Butler was grading papers in his office. Artemis sat nearby, reading about animagi. As he read, his mind went over all the possible opportunities of the Black-Pettigrew situation. There weren't many. However, he recalled Hermione telling him, "Fudge was afraid of what might happen if You-Know-Who regained his most devoted servant." Artemis grimaced. Voldemort coming back to life was against all his best interests (and Malfoy's, too). No, he had no desire to help Pettigrew. And if he helped Black, the man would owe him—his reputation, his freedom, his life, everything. There were many things that could be gained from a grateful Sirius Black.

Of course, he could stay out of the whole mess, but the advantages appeared to outweigh the risks. Therefore, the next step was to find where Pettigrew was hiding.

After looking up a number of spells, Artemis had managed to find a way to construct a program to run in his fairy computer that ran off yet another copy of the Marauder's Map. He set this program to constantly monitor whether Black or Pettigrew ever showed up again within Hogwarts and its grounds, and to alert him instantly through his brooch if they did so. Now he just needed to come up with a way to flush them out.

The only way Pettigrew was likely to deliberately reappear would be if he believed Black was no longer a danger. Short of Black actually being caught, he would need to have moved on and be far away from Hogwarts—or at least to have seemed to.

When Artemis got back to the common room, he pulled Draco into the empty dorm. "I've decided we should. . . arrange events so that Pettigrew is caught and Black is cleared."

Draco just nodded. "All right."

"We have to get Pettigrew to drop his guard and return. The best way to do that is to have Black spotted elsewhere. We need to have an 'eyewitness' or two call in to the authorities and report having seen him."

"Bribery or make them actually believe they saw him?"

"The latter is to be preferred. It would be easy enough to accomplish."

"OK. Then what? We just wait for Pettigrew to show up again?"

"Yes. And give him. . . suitable reason to transform and reveal his true identity. Somewhere very public."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	18. Chapter 18: The Fine Art of Flirting

The Famly Name—Third Year

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 18 (The Fine Art of Flirting)

Hermione threw her hands up in exasperation. "Ron, it is not that hard! Look, are you interested in any girl? Just pretend I'm her."

Ron scowled. "That doesn't help." In fact, it just made him more nervous. He had never been good at knowing what to do around girls, especially ones he liked.

"All right," Hermione sighed. "We'll start subtle. It might be better anyway. First of all, you'll want to pair up with me in classes where we have partners. You'll make excuses to touch me, like brushing up against my shoulder while we work, or letting your hands linger when you pass me Potions ingredients. You'll want to stop and stare into my eyes every so often. Compliment me a lot. . . um, I don't know what else. . ."

This was hard! Hermione didn't know much about flirting, either, and talking about this to Ron was just—awkward and embarrassing. He obviously thought so, too, as his cheeks were pink. They were finding it hard to look each other in the eye.

"Oh. Um, well, let's just start with that. It's enough for me to remember, anyway."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Accordingly, in Potions class, Ron quickly asked Hermione to partner him. Harry looked a little surprised, but shrugged and worked with Dean (leaving a disgruntled Seamus with Neville). Ron stood very close to Hermione throughout the class. He leaned over the cauldron at the same time she did. He let their hands linger. He kept looking at her, turning away when she looked at him, then looking again. Harry glanced over at them with a puzzled expression every so often.

"You're really good at this, Hermione," Ron said then. "You're really smart." He patted her arm just above her wrist.

"Why, thank you, Ron." She smiled at him. He smiled back, staring deeply into her eyes.

For all their efforts, though, in the dark dungeon, with the mist rising from the potions, and the Slytherins concentrating on their cauldrons, Artemis didn't notice anything. But then Pansy happened to look over in the right direction. Hermione was stirring their potion with a long metal spoon. Ron put his hand on top of hers and stirred with her.

Pansy's eyes got big. She wasn't sure if something—funny—was going on, or not. She let Millicent stir their own concoction, and stared hard at Ron. Was he blushing just slightly? "I think we need more tongue of newt," she said abruptly, shoving her chair away from the table and hurrying across the room. She slowed down as she passed the Gryffindor couple, eyeing them closely.

"You know, Mione, you have nice eyes," he was saying, gazing at her. He **was** blushing, Pansy decided, and looking somewhat nervous.

'_Why that, that **girlfriend-stealer**,' _Pansy thought, inwardly fuming.

Hermione was also looking nervous. "That's—that's nice of you, Ron. Thank you."

'_Oh dear, oh dear, this can't be good. Artemis will be devastated. Why can't the course of love ever run smooth!' _Pansy fretted.

Meanwhile, Harry finally turned to Ron rather incredulously. "Did you just tell Hermione that she has nice eyes?"

"Um. . ." Ron flushed redder.

"What?" Hermione snapped, trying to distract Harry. "Do you think my eyes are ugly?"

Taken aback, Harry sputtered. "N-no, of course not. But. . ."

Ron took his cue from Hermione. "Aren't I allowed to compliment my friends?"

"Yes, but. . ."

"Hermione happens to have a lot of good qualities, that's all. I can't help but mention them sometimes."

". . . oh." Harry looked at Dean, who also seemed quite curious about the whole conversation. Harry decided to drop it for now. "OK."

Pansy left without the tongue of newt, forgetting all about her alibi to be on the Gryffindor side of the room. She just spun around and ran over to Draco.

Draco was paired with Crabbe and Artemis with Goyle. Neither of the two henchmen did much work, but they would get a passing grade this way. Pansy interrupted Draco's stirring. She whispered to him urgently, "Weasley's over there flirting with Granger! He likes her!"

Draco raised an eyebrow and unobtrusively looked over his shoulder. "How does Granger seem to be taking it?"

"I think she's confused. But what if—you know—he **tempts** her?"

"Choose Weasley over Fowl? I don't think so. She'd have to be pretty stupid to do that."

"Yes, but she is a Gryffindor. . ."

"Hm. . . good point." His eyes narrowed as he watched. Gryffindors were known to do stupid things. All the time. "All right. Keep an eye on them for the next couple days. Have Millie watch, too. But don't tell anybody else."

"OK."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Oh!" Two exclamations of disgust and horror rang out at the Slytherin table. Marie, Eva, and the boys stopped eating their dinner and looked at Pansy and Millie.

"What?" Crabbe asked, forehead wrinkling.

The girls looked at each other. "Oh, I, uh, thought I saw a bug in my dessert. But it's just a raisin. Silly me!" Pansy gave a nervous laugh.

"Ah, a raisin! That's OK then!" Millicent fluttered her hands around.

The others regarded them suspiciously.

"They can be trouble, those raisins," Draco said lightly with an attractive smile.

Crabbe and Goyle shrugged and went back to eating.

Pansy looked at Draco, sitting next to her. He nodded slightly. He'd seen it, too. Weasley had just fed Granger part of his dessert—like a scene from a bad, sappy romance movie. That wasn't good. The foolish girl was actually responding. It was possible that she hadn't realized what Weasley meant by it, however. After all, this was the girl naïve enough to talk about malignant aphids in a love letter. Still, sooner or later Artemis was going to notice something, and then—and then, he had absolutely no idea what would happen.

Millicent leaned over Pansy and whispered to Draco. "That slimeball—trying to take over a Slytherin's territory! We should hex him into next week!"

"No, no," Draco murmured, twirling his fork around on his plate as he thought. "But—maybe we should have a little talk with him, next time he's alone."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ron was cheerfully humming a Weird Sisters tune when he was grabbed by the arm and yanked into an empty classroom. The door shut behind him. "What—!" he started to yell, trailing off when he saw he'd been pulled in by Millicent Bulstrode, who now took her place on one side of Malfoy, with Pansy Parkinson on the other.

"What happened to Crabbe and Goyle? Or did they have a sex change?"

"You're not amusing, Weasel," Parkinson snapped.

"We just want a few words with you, Weasley," Draco said with his normal smirk. "We know what you're up to."

Ron's mind drew a blank. What had he been up to? "Huh?" Then he realized, just as Malfoy continued, "Your designs on Granger are obvious, and frankly sickening. Do all you **honorable** Gryffindors steal other people's girlfriends?"

Ron was panicking somewhat. Neither he nor Hermione had foreseen interference from Malfoy. "Yeah, well, I'm sure you Slytherins do it all the time."

Malfoy scowled. "Right, cause we're all sneaky backstabbers." His sarcasm was lost on Ron, who nodded. Malfoy sneered at him. "Well, you've forgotten that we're also vicious, ruthless, vengeful, and possessive. What do you think Fowl will do to you when he discovers what you're up to?"

Ron blinked. "He doesn't know?"

"Not yet," Parkinson replied.

"He didn't set you up to this?"

They shook their heads.

Huh. What did that mean? Ron wondered. Why was Malfoy doing this then? And Fowl was oblivious—they'd have to be more obvious.

"Look, Weasley, I know Gryffindors are big on bravado," Malfoy interrupted his whirling thoughts. "But this is **Fowl**. He put a poisonous snake in my bed once when he was mad at me."

Ron swallowed hard. "Yeah, well, Harry's a Parseltongue. No big deal."

"Hm, true. In your case, he'd probably use poisonous spiders."

Ron blanched. "S-spiders?" On second thought, maybe they should rethink this whole stupid plan.

"Yes, so. Stay. Away. From Granger."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I can't believe he threatened you," Hermione mused.

"Don't take this so calmly! My life is in danger!"

"Oh, Ron, I'm sure he was bluffing. Artemis wouldn't do anything like that," Hermione smiled.

"Gah!"

Madam Pince looked over at the two of them and put a finger to her lips. "Shhh!"

"Sorry," Ron responded. They slouched down in their chairs, hiding behind the large stack of library books piled on the table. "What do we do now?"

"Just ignore Malfoy. But we need to do **something** to get Artemis's attention."

"Hermione, I think this is a bad idea."

"Do you have any better ideas?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It was an exceptionally warm day. To his chagrin, Artemis found he was sweating slightly as he stood in his robes, waiting with the others for the start of Care of Magical Creatures class.

Once again, Ron was standing very close to Hermione, who was watching Artemis out of the corner of her eye. Ron was watching Malfoy.

"Stop that," Hermione muttered. "Look at **me**."

Ron sighed and leaned over her shoulder to pet the kneazle she was holding.

Millie and Pansy clustered around Draco. "They're at it again."

Now Ron was reaching across Hermione to pick up some food for the kneazle, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear so the animal couldn't play with it, slinging one arm around her shoulder, ignoring everyone else and talking only to her. . .

Someone else was bound to notice. Marie's eyebrows shot straight up and her mouth dropped open. In fact, she almost dropped her kneazle. "Eva, am I imagining things or is Weasley awfully touchy-feely with someone else's girlfriend?"

Eva had spent a good deal of time observing Granger over the past several months, and noticed immediately. "They don't usually interact like that."

"That cretin!" Marie exclaimed, meaning Ron.

"I'd call her worse names than that," Eva replied.

Marie blinked, then turned and called to Artemis, "Hey, Fowl!"

Artemis, who had decided he had no real fondness for kneazles, broke off the staring contest he'd been having with Zabini's, belatedly feeling foolish about it. "Yes, Chevalier?"

She crooked her finger at him and he moved closer. "Artemis, look—Weasley's flirting with Granger."

"Uh oh." Draco had been waiting for this to happen. Now he headed over. Pansy and Millie naturally followed.

"Granger doesn't seem to mind," Eva put in. "You can't trust these Mudbloods."

Artemis barely noticed the insult, as his vision had locked onto Weasley and Granger. Weasley's face was, at that moment, only inches from Hermione's as he once again stared into her eyes. He seemed to be blushing.

On their side, the conversation went like this:

"Um, wow, um, Mione, you have a really nice nose."

"My nose?" she hissed with a smile on her face. "That's the best you can come up with?"

Lavender Brown was inching ever closer, her curiosity peaked. Wasn't her dorm-mate supposed to be going out with that Fowl boy? And did Ron just tell her she had a nice **nose**, of all things? "Harry, what's going on?" she whispered.

"I don't know, and I'm **not** asking!"

"Look, I'm trying, all right?" Ron retorted, tapping her on said nose.

Artemis's hand twitched as he restrained a sudden, unexpected desire to draw his wand. He was jealous—he, Artemis Fowl! This would never do. He had to calm down. Any move he made at this point must be carefully plotted and analyzed. He couldn't do anything too—revealing.

Draco leaned against him, shoulder to shoulder. "I bet he's slept with that rat. Wait til he finds out it's a man," he whispered with satisfaction.

Unexpectedly, Artemis found his good humor somewhat restored by this.

"Can anybody see Granger's expression?" Zabini asked hesitantly. "She may not really be interested. Maybe she's trying to decide how to get him to back off without hurting his feelings. I mean, they've been friends a long time."

"What about Fowl's feelings?" Marie shot back.

"Huh—why is he stupid enough to be flirting with her in front of her boyfriend?" Draco mused. "He is pretty stupid. . . but still. . ."

By now Crabbe and Goyle had wandered over. "Shall we beat him up for you?"

Artemis glanced around him. The whole Slytherin class was huddled there, debating. He winced. Now **everyone** was going to think the girl he was "dating" held him in lower regard than a Weasley. Held him in contempt. He was rapidly losing face here. Sure, he could make Weasley sorry, but that wasn't the real issue anymore.

Pansy had maneuvered to a new position and then back. "Granger just looks uncomfortable and nervous."

"There, you see, she's not interested in him."

"I still think it's her fault. . ."

"Now would be a good time to move on to more appropriate **Slytherin** girls. Even Ravenclaw would be better, since you seem interested in brains," Millicent spoke up. "We've never entirely approved of Granger, you know. For many reasons. We were willing to support your choice, but if she's going to treat you so callously. . ."

"I'll give her a chance to explain," Artemis said slowly. "But you're right, of course. I don't **need** her."

Draco gave a small frown.

"It's not her fault if Weasley likes her," Crabbe protested.

"You should teach Weasley not to mess with a Slytherin's possessions."

That was sounding like a better idea to Artemis all the time.

Meanwhile, on the Gryffindor side, Seamus and Dean sidled over to the Fab Trio and Lavender. "Oy, what's up with the Slytherins?"

Harry looked over his shoulder at them. They were in a big group huddle, staring over at where the six of them were standing. Hermione and Ron, now hidden from the Slytherins by the forms of the others, exchanged a look and flushed. "Told you that you should have thought this through a bit more," Ron whispered.

"I don't know what they're up to," Harry confessed to Seamus, eyes narrowing. "But it looks like something big."

By this point, Neville and Padme had realized something was going on, and came crowding around them. Hagrid, fearing a fight was about to break out between the two staring Houses, called, "'Ere now, break it up. Ba' ta work."

"They're plotting something," Dean protested, pointing to the Slytherins.

"No, you are!" Millie yelled back.

"You can't fool us. We'll be watching you," Seamus glowered at them.

"Are you threatening us?" Draco sneered.

"At least we are a threat. You never could be."

Artemis raised a calm eyebrow. "Then why are you concerned we might be plotting something?"

Hagrid moved to stand between the two groups. "Now, now. No more'n two per kneazle. Go on."

Reluctantly everyone separated, still shooting glares and occasional insults back and forth.

"I bet Malfoy's causing trouble again," Harry muttered.

"What a bunch of losers," Draco remarked to Crabbe and Goyle.

Ron decided to partner Harry for the rest of the class. Hermione went to work with Padme.

'_What do I do now?'_ Artemis wondered, staring at Zabini's kneazle again.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

His classmates spent supper pointing out prospective girlfriends. Georginia Pepper (Ravenclaw, Second Year, bit of a tomboy but highly intelligent), Claudia Weaver (Slytherin, Fourth Year, slight snake fetish but very talented with spells), Magenta Happenstance (Slytherin, Second Year, extremely rich), Cordelia Numenor (Ravenclaw, Third Year, beautiful, only interested in boys with high IQs). . .

"And there's Eva, of course," Marie said happily, indicating their friend with a flourish. "We all know she's an outstanding witch."

Nonplussed, Artemis stopped chewing for a moment. Bole? Date Bole? Why would she suggest—oh. He finally realized Bole had a crush on him.

"I believe I would prefer to not enter a relationship with any of my Slytherin friends. Problems in the relationship could terminate the friendship," he said carefully.

Marie gave Eva a sympathetic look. Eva shrugged, pretending she didn't care.

"There's that Hufflepuff I've seen watching you sometimes," Crabbe contributed. "Hilde Sparrow, I think her name is. Or maybe Partridge. Some kind of bird, anyway."

"No Hufflepuffs." Draco and Millicent immediately shook their heads.

"Besides a Fowl and a Bird is just too much as far as avian animals goes."

"Whatever, Zabini."

Artemis was blinking a bit dazedly. Some Hufflepuff watched him? Bole had a crush on him? Not to mention Pucey—what was going on here? True, he was a genius—but most girls weren't all that interested about that—were they? He didn't want to deal with all that still frankly nerve wracking social interaction with perfect strangers. Hermione had become familiar and relatively comfortable. He didn't fancy the idea of trading in.

"I don't have time to date all those girls," Artemis stated firmly. "I have other, more important concerns."

"But what are you gonna do about Granger?"

"That's my affair. I'll deal with it." His tone clearly indicated the discussion was over.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

That evening in the common room, Chevalier nudged Artemis's arm. He looked up from his Arithmancy essay to see Aurelia Pucey shyly smiling at him. He hid a groan and nodded in reply. She blushed and ducked behind her two friends. He went back to his essay.

"Magenta just came in, why don't I introduce. . ."

His quill stopped abruptly. "That's it."

"She's not an it. . ."

"No, Pucey."

"Huh?"

Artemis looked at Marie, Malfoy, and Zabini who were studying with him. "This is all because of that conversation about me having admirers. I told her Pucey gave me a Valentine, and now she's letting Weasley. . ."

"Hang all over her?"

Draco blinked. "She felt threatened by **Pucey**?"

"I believe her words were, 'I have admirers, too.'"

"She's stooping pretty low if she has to use Weasley for that role."

Marie sniffed. She was currently still not very happy with Blaise. "Perhaps she simply decided to move on to a guy who would pay her more attention. Who would **appreciate** her."

"Nah," Draco waved this off. "She might be trying to make you jealous, but she wouldn't throw you over."

Artemis sighed. He was going to have to research the female mind next.

Marie sighed. Maybe she should try moving on, herself.

Pansy and Millie came downstairs and over to their table. "Claudia's by the fireplace, shall we. . ."

"No," Artemis said decisively.

Pansy smacked Millicent's arm. "He's still in love, can't you see?"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer a Slytherin girl?"

Draco's expression suddenly shifted to amusement. "Actually, this is probably the most Slytherin thing she's ever done."

"Malfoy!" Marie exclaimed.

Millie and Pansy looked puzzled.

"Drop it," Artemis warned, clearly demanding they keep quiet about his little revelation for now.

"Fine, but don't complain to me when you're lonely and alone," Marie declared, sticking her nose into her Charms book.

"It's all so tragic!"

"Pansy. . ."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Artemis took a shower before bed. He was in his pajamas and drying his hair when Draco came into the bathroom to brush his teeth. "You're still worrying it over, aren't you?"

Artemis carefully folded his towel and picked up his comb. "What?"

"You don't know what to do about Granger. It's bugging you."

Artemis sighed. "Butler told me she was undoubtedly also worried and I needed to talk to her." Butler had told Artemis he needed to chide her gently and reassure her of his feelings for her. Artemis had replied, "What feelings?" and Butler had smacked himself in the forehead and been of no further help.

"Look, Fowl, she's obviously just as clueless about the whole dating gig as you are and feeling insecure—now more than ever. I imagine she's feeling pretty guilty, too. I doubt she'll do this again. I wouldn't hold it against her forever."

"She did it in front of everyone." Artemis frowned at his comb.

"Ah." Draco nodded in understanding. "You're worried that she's made you look stupid."

Artemis tried to distract the other boy from that. "Plus she subjected me to the matchmaking attempts of all of Third Year Slytherin."

Draco smirked at this. He regarded Fowl carefully for a moment, then he grinned. "Relax. Leave this part to me."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

There was a definite space around Hermione in the Gryffindor common room. She had spent some time in a pose of dejection, with Ron trying to cheer her up by saying things like, "He's not good enough for you anyway, he's Slytherin. So really, if he never speaks to you again, it's no great loss. I mean, not that he's **definitely** not speaking to you again, we don't know just **how** mad he is at you, after all. . ."

Hermione had finally responded with, "**You're** the one who was poaching on his girlfriend. Remember what Draco said? He's going to be going after you. He was very good at that dueling contest last year. . ."

Ron shuddered. _'Poisonous spiders.' _With his fear, his anger flared. "This was all **your** idea! You better confess and take the consequences!"

This resulted in a short, noisy fight, which ended with Hermione haughtily suggesting that he had best read up on defensive spells and Ron storming off (he would pace the dorm room furiously for five minutes, then think about some of the spells Fowl had cast against Riddle, panic, and do just as she suggested).

Following Ron's exit, Hermione had burst into tears. Ginny had consoled her through this trying period. Once she felt better, she began to get angry. "It's not like this is all my fault. I mean, I only did it in the first place because he's such an insensitive git!"

This was the point where Harry had entered and come over to join them. Ginny had excused herself as Hermione continued ranting, thinking it was only fitting for one of the Fab Trio to have to deal with her. Harry listened for awhile, then tried to change the subject to schoolwork. This caused another rant about how exams were nearing and they had yet to begin to study for them and she started making charts and study tables and promptly got stressed and flustered and demanded Harry study right **now**.

"Um, yeah, I think I'll study in the dorm where it's quiet," he replied, deserting her.

All subsequent attempts by anyone to talk to her resulted in that person getting snapped at, hence the empty space around her. She was just considering turning herself into a newt to end all the tension she was feeling when a hawk flew in the window, dropped a letter in front of her, then took up a perch in Ginny's hair.

"It's Zabini's hawk," Ginny said, patting it.

Hermione frowned and opened the letter. It may have been signed Blaise Zabini, but she was almost positive Draco Malfoy wrote it. She read it regardless.

"Dear Granger,

"Well, things have run amuck, haven't they? Tough luck, but you can't out-Slytherin a Slytherin. You'll hardly want to take my advice, but since the problem has a Slytherin at the heart of it, I think you should. Consider it as consulting an expert.

"The underlying issues—Fowl's lack of knowledge of his emotions, his undemonstrativeness, your insecurity, both your inexperience with relationships, and a lack of communication—will have to be addressed later and I leave all that to you.

"But before any of that can happen, you have to deal with this mess, which essentially, is this: you hurt his ego. Guys are very sensitive about their pride. You just made it look like you found another guy more pleasing, in front of all his Slytherin friends. Who, by the way, are now calling you nasty names and trying to introduce him to other girls.

"There's only one solution. Blame it all on Weasley.

"No, I'm serious, Granger. Listen up. The Slytherins don't like him anyway, right? So it's not like he'll be losing anything by it. So you say, 'Really, Fowl, I don't know what came over Weasley, I never knew he liked me. I don't like him that way, but we've been friends for so long I couldn't just punch him and hurt his feelings. I didn't know what to do, I just sort of froze up. I've let him down gently now so it won't happen again. Really, I only like you.'

"Then he feels better. He doesn't blame you. He tells his friends so they don't blame you. They stop trying to set him up with other girls. Everything gets smoothed over.

"It's the only way, Granger. Blame Weasley."

Hermione's reply by Zabini's hawk read, "Why would you help me?"

The answer that came back said, "I'm actually not thinking of you, I'm trying to help Fowl. He likes you, even if it is hard to tell. And none of these Ravenclaws they're trying to match him up with could ever keep up with him as well as you can—when you're thinking rationally instead of like some girl in _Teen Witch._"

Hermione sat blinking at this note for awhile. Did Draco Malfoy just sort of compliment her? Was the world ending?

Could she really get Ron to go along with this?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When Ron and Harry finally returned to the Common Room, Hermione had a handful of Pumpkin Pastries and a bag of batwing-shaped chocolates that she'd scrounged off Ginny. She offered some to the boys. They smiled, relieved at her apparent change in mood, and helped themselves.

"We need help with our Potions homework," Harry told her. He and Ron both held up their attempts at essays.

"You know I'm always willing to help you," Hermione replied with an easy-going smile that was starting to make Ron uncomfortable.

"Great, thanks."

"But… Ron, I need to talk to you about earlier."

'_I was right,' _Ron thought glumly. _'She's come up with some other scheme.'_

"Yeah," Harry burst out. "What was going on in COMC class?" After much internal debate, he had finally decided he really wanted to know.

"Ask Hermione," Ron groaned.

Hermione sighed. "I was trying to make Artemis jealous, but it backfired. There's only one way to fix it."

"What?" Hermione hesitated. "I already know I'm not going to like it. Just tell me."

"I simply have to tell Artemis that you have a crush on me, that your advances were unwanted…"

"What?!"

"…but I've told you I'm only interested in him."

"You're both insane," Harry declared loudly.

"Then everybody'll think I'm pathetic," Ron protested, ignoring Harry's comment.

"They're Slytherins, they already do," Hermione pointed out, also ignoring Harry, who rolled his eyes and buried his nose in his Potions book.

"They'll spread it around to everybody else! They'll make fun of me everywhere I go!"

"**Please**, Ron…" Hermione looked at him with wide eyes.

Ron groaned again. "I can't believe you're doing this to me."

"Find another girl to go out with a few times," Harry suggested, looking up again. "Then they'll think you've gotten over Hermione and you won't be pathetic anymore."

"Say, that's a good idea, mate! Who?"

Hermione looked over their essays, occasionally contributing suggestions as the boys hotly debated this question for the next half hour.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco were playing Old Hag (the wizarding version of Old Maid) because they didn't really feel like going to sleep yet. The Common Room was mostly deserted apart from a few Seventh Years, studying for their NEWTs. Crabbe and Goyle were trying to explain the concept of Walt Disney World to Draco. They had learned of it in class that day.

"So he made enough money off this talking mouse to build his own empire?"

"Um, well, you could put it that way…"

"And this empire consisted of this happy land of boat rides through places that didn't really exist and people who were just statues singing overly catchy songs about how small the world really is? And balloons and ice cream bars shaped like mice and workers in strange costumes?"

"And fireworks—explosions of bright colored lights, up in the air, for people to look at." Goyle smiled. "It sounded cool."

"We could do all that with magic. How much money do you think we'd make?"

"Who would eat ice cream that looked like a mouse? How would they do the tail and whiskers?"

"Malfoy, are you sure you're not cheating?"

Draco assumed an air of injured innocence. "Me? Cheat at cards?"

"You could make a lot of money, I bet," Crabbe mused thoughtfully.

They heard the sound of feet rushing upstairs and turned to see Fowl, of all people, come plunging into the Common Room from the dorms. "Fowl, what—?"

"Malfoy," Artemis cut him off, "the rat's on the move."

Draco jumped up from his chair. "Ah, I have a little business to take care of. You guys keep playing."

"But Draco…" Crabbe protested immediately.

"You're getting in trouble without us again," Goyle frowned.

"It's no big deal, you two would just be bored," Draco lied, although he felt guilty about it. "I'll tell you about it later if you want."

Artemis grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled him along. Soon they were out the door and in the corridor. No one else was around. "He's moving fast," Artemis reported. "We may have trouble catching him. He's outside." He pulled out their copy of the Marauder's Map.

"Outside? It's nearly 11:00, dark, **and** there's a thunderstorm going on. Not to mention dementors, Fowl. At night they come around."

"We've got the Invisibility Cloak. And Butler, of course. I contacted him via the brooch; he'll be here any minute."

"None of those things will prevent us from being struck by lightning or Kissed by dementors, Fowl. They're drawn to emotions, whether the body feeling them is visible or not. I'm not even sure if they have eyes. But they find you anyway."

Butler came walking up to them then. "Where is he?"

Artemis showed them on the map. Pettigrew was moving fast. He'd made it halfway across the grounds by now.

"We must be cautious," Butler told them calmly.

Artemis spread the Invisibility Cloak over the three of them. It barely covered them all, but it did work. They headed towards the front doors of the castle.


	20. Chapter 20

The Family Name: Third Year

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 20

Artemis spread the Invisibility Cloak over the three of them. It barely covered them all, but it did work. They headed towards the front doors of the castle. Just before they opened the door, Draco said, "Wait," and cast a spell to make the cloak impervious to the rain.

They stood on the front steps for a minute, letting their eyes adjust to the darkness and assessing the situation. The storm had died down some, but it was still raining heavily. Every so often, the sky lit up with purple lightning, and then thunder would boom. Visibility was minimal.

They stepped into the biting wind. The ground was muddy and sloggy. Both boys gave a small sigh over the thought of the state their shoes would end up in.

Artemis lit the tip of his wand so he could see to read the map. He led them in the direction of Pettigrew's dot. "He's going to run into the Forbidden Forest if we don't intercept him."

They were passing by one of the Quidditch goals when the storm picked up again. They sensed a strange tingling feeling in the air and then lightning struck the goal post, which fell to the ground with a crash. They jumped away automatically, only in different directions. Lightning struck again near the lake. They ran for the bleachers.

Butler and Draco had lost the shelter of the Invisibility Cloak and were drenched through. They huddled under the bleachers. Butler suddenly realized Artemis was not with them. His heart clenched. He'd lost the person he was supposed to be guarding! Completely unacceptable!

"Artemis!" he yelled, and prepared to charge back into the storm. Draco's hand gripping hard on his arm stopped him.

"Butler…" Draco's voice could barely be heard above the thunder, but the bodyguard knew immediately something was wrong. Then he felt cold despair seeping in on him, and didn't have to see where Draco was pointing to know what was happening.

Roughly a dozen dementors had them trapped, penned against the bleachers. The wet grass under them had turned to frost. All happiness was leeching from them.

Meanwhile, Artemis was across the pitch from them, having taken shelter in the broomshed. He could see dementors merging off in the distance, towards the gates to Hogsmeade. He peered at his map. Pettigrew was nearly to the forest. Should he backtrack for Malfoy and Butler? Pettigrew would undoubtedly get away if he did so. He didn't like the idea of having gone through all this for nothing. On the other hand, he didn't like not having Butler for backup. He shook his head and sighed. The lightning had died down again. Time to make a move.

Artemis exited the broomshed, determined to continue tracking Pettigrew, and saw the huddle of dementors by the bleachers. He drew in his breath. They were after Malfoy and Butler! Artemis tried to calm himself. Any minute now, Malfoy would cast a Patronus. Right?

Draco found himself frozen to the spot. He couldn't concentrate on memories of any sort. He couldn't remember what happiness felt like. He was sick with dread and so very cold…

For one of the few times in his life, Butler was afraid. He responded as he'd been taught. He shot the closest dementor right in the center of where its face should be.

Unfortunately, this had no effect on the dementor. It was pushed back a few inches as the 

bullet hit it, but other than that it completely ignored it and continued advancing.

However, it did cause Draco to blink and draw his wand. He could recall his happy memory now, but still couldn't feel anything.

Artemis dropped all thoughts of Pettigrew and began racing across the pitch towards the other two. He was thinking of his happy memory as hard as he could. He drew his wand as he ran. When he got near enough to attract the attention of the dementors at the back of the group, and to feel the frigid cold, he shouted, "Expecto Patronum!" A silvery man-shaped form sprang forward as if to attack the dementors. A few retreated from it, heading back across the field.

Fowl's success emboldened Draco. He screwed up his determination, and felt down in his soul for that feeling, any scrap of joy. He raised his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" But he only got silvery mist. "Expecto Patronum!" he repeated more firmly. This time he was successful, and the silvery owl shot out and swooped for the dementors, driving off the ones in front.

Draco and Artemis both repeated the spell again. They'd chased away about half with their first Patronus, and the remaining seven with their second spell. Thunder rumbled overhead as the two boys stared each other in the eyes, panting with exertion.

"Back to the castle," Butler ordered. "Finding Pettigrew isn't worth endangering your lives."

"He's gone now anyway," Artemis sighed. "Off the edge of the map."

"I'm sorry," Draco blurted.

They both frowned. "Why?"

"I froze. I couldn't do anything in the beginning." He looked down at his feet in shame. The frost was slowly melting.

"You managed in the end, didn't you?" Artemis said. "That's all that matters. I've barely begun spreading the word that Black has left Hogwarts. Pettigrew will show again. We'll have another chance."

Butler put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "I think what you need are more happy memories. Try to have some fun. And concentrate on what you're feeling when you are."

"That's an interesting thought," Artemis mused. "Actually, it seems logical. You have to practice it like anything else…"

"So don't fret about it. Now let's get back," Butler ordered.

They rewrapped the Invisibility Cloak around themselves and went.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Draco leaned back against a mess of pillows and contemplated. He still felt guilty, embarrassed, and a bit pathetic over his hesitation earlier. So he needed happy memories, huh? Seriously—how did someone practice being happy? To be truly worthwhile, he shouldn't just be happy, he should be overjoyed. So what would it take to make him so?

Potter flunking out of Hogwarts? Escaping his father's hand? No, none of that was within his current power. What was something that he could actually accomplish? Preferably something that would let him regain whatever respect he'd lost from his previous freezing stunt.

Well… Fowl was concentrating on alchemy. He wouldn't figure that out before the Slytherin. And while decoding Fowl's notebook would make him happy, he wouldn't be able to tell the other boy about it—and it wasn't likely to happen any time soon, either. Having Fowl tell him what he was up to would make him happy—but it was also unlikely.

So, that left learning to become an animagi or apparating. He was afraid to try apparating alone, but he could study animagi. If he could become one first, and then teach Fowl… that would do it.

In a nearby bed, Artemis was writing a Transfiguration essay, occasionally glancing at Malfoy out of the corner of his eye, and thinking. When he'd seen Malfoy and Butler trapped by those dementors, his heart had jumped like a cymbal crash, and then began to thud along like a snare drum. He had kept his head, but it had been a terrible moment. What exactly did that mean?

Artemis sighed softly. He knew what it meant, he wasn't stupid. It meant he… cared. He had a liability. He didn't like that.

On the other hand, he had a friend. True, he called Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle, and the others his friends, but this was different. _'I never had a moment of… stark terror over, say, Zabini's welfare because I let him in on a secret plan that was about to get him… killed. I never let any of the others in on any secrets at all. And if I went away and never saw any of them again tomorrow, it wouldn't be… a huge loss.'_ At any rate, not a wrenching pain like he'd felt at the possibility of Malfoy's death.

Of course, he'd been worried over Butler, too. Butler couldn't even defend himself with a Patronus. 

But he wasn't surprised that he would miss Butler. The bodyguard had been with him since he was a baby. Butler was like—his family.

Surely he didn't consider Malfoy to be like family!

Artemis shook his head. This was foolish; he shouldn't let this bother him. He'd just consider Malfoy an asset like Butler instead of a liability. After all, he was an ally, not just a—friend. So. Fine. He'd simply drop this subject and think up some sort of solution to the fact that his bodyguard didn't have access to a Patronus.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The start of breakfast saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle again contemplating Disney ("Wait, the mouse has his own club?") and Granger walking very nervously up to Artemis, just before he sat down at his table.

"Good morning, Artemis. Um, I hope you're not upset by what happened in COMC yesterday. I just sort of froze when I realized Ron like me. I didn't want to be mean and ruin our friendship, but I have no interest in him…"

Relief washed over him. He noticed the other Slytherins of his year trying to unobtrusively eavesdrop. "I wasn't threatened by Weasley."

For some reason she didn't understand, Hermione suddenly saw Ron and everything he did in a more favorable light. "Perhaps you should be! He seems more interested in me than you do!"

At the table, Draco sighed. Could they not handle any aspect of their relationship without him?

Artemis's eyes narrowed. "Why would I date you if I didn't find you interesting? Please try to be logical."

"Romance isn't about logic! You wouldn't even have kissed me if I hadn't done it!"

"Has **he** kissed you?" Artemis asked in a very cold voice.

"N-no, I didn't mean that!"

Draco quickly stood up. "While we're all finding this conversation incredibly fascinating, maybe now is not the time or place you should be having it."

Both parties turned red. "I'll meet you after classes," Hermione mumbled.

Artemis nodded stiffly. Granger hurried over to her table and Artemis sat down at his own.

"Fowl, perhaps you're not ready to be involved in a relationship."

Artemis stiffened. What sort of a statement was that? Was Malfoy implying that he, Artemis Fowl, couldn't handle something? That he was a failure? "I don't see **you** in a relationship at all!"

Draco sighed. He stood up. He walked farther down the table and stopped next to Claudia Weaver. "Miss Weaver?" She turned around, eyebrow raised. Draco ignored the stares of the other Fourth Year girls she was sitting with. "Would you like to walk around the lake with me after supper?"

Claudia smiled, surprised. She had not had very many conversations with this boy, and he was a year younger, so normally she would decline. But she was Slytherin, and had at the start of each school year categorized the Slytherin boys into "coveted dates," "acceptable dates," and "not even if Merlin himself appeared and ordered it." Therefore she didn't hesitate.

"I'd be happy to accompany you, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco smiled charmingly. Claudia's friends giggled behind their hands, excited by this turn of 

events. "Good. Until then." He gave a half-bow, and walked back to his seat again.

The other Third Years were staring at him, wide-eyed. "There," he said with no trace of smugness. Simply stating a fact. "Now I'm in a relationship."

Artemis schooled his face to blankness. "I see."

Blaise, who had managed to talk Marie around only last night, said seriously, "You have to be able to compromise in relationships, Fowl, and admit to making mistakes sometimes."

Marie squeezed Blaise's hand under the table. "Everybody's human. You also have to know when to let things go. And, well—here's something I thought I'd never say, but—Granger's right. Love is about emotion, not logic. You have to give a girl some romance and show her affection sometimes, or she won't stay long."

Then spoke up Vincent Crabbe, of all people. "Think of it like this, Fowl. In COMC, when we studied hippogryffs, you had to follow a certain set of rules. Otherwise, they wouldn't let you get near 'em. Girls are the same way."

They sat quietly, digesting this. Draco suddenly laughed, a bright, delighted sound. "Vince, that's 

genius. And it's completely logical. Just think of girls as a foreign species—"

A female chorus of "Malfoy!" was ignored.

"—with lists of prescribed behavior. You can memorize them like you would any list in a textbook. Then, just like with any species, each individual has its own quirks that you have to learn. But you can memorize those, too, and adapt. See? All very logical. And, if talking about emotions is a required step, logically, it makes sense that you have to sometimes do it."

Goyle was listening carefully. The girls were rolling their eyes. Zabini was amused, and Crabbe was still blushing from being called a genius. Artemis was thinking.

He had to admit there was, indeed, something to what Malfoy was saying. Perhaps he should consult Butler? No—that would be too embarrassing. But… well… perhaps he should get a woman's point of view.

Finally, he said slowly, "What you say does make some sense. I must contemplate it further."

Draco grinned. "You do that." Then he leaned over and whispered low enough for only Artemis to hear him, "I told Weasley you'd put poisonous spiders in his bed. He's scared to death of spiders."

Artemis's outward expression did not change, but Draco saw the glint in his eye. "Ah."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs

Potions was a tense class. Hermione and Artemis were carefully avoiding each other. Ron was sitting as far away from the Slytherins as he could. They kept giving him contemptuous, malicious glares, making him flinch and drop things. Snape would then sneer at him, causing him to wince even more. "I never thought someone could perform worse than Longbottom, but you have somehow managed it. Ten points from Gryffindor for your clumsiness and utter incompetence."

Ron's face assumed the classic "red as his hair" color. Harry scowled at Snape, who then insulted him for awhile, thus angering the Gryffindors more. Hermione was just glad when it was all over.

In the break after lunch, Artemis snuck out to Madam Hooch's office. "I have a theoretical question."

She was sitting off to the side of her desk, with a stack of school brooms that she was polishing. She indicated the seat next to her.

Artemis sat. "Relationships between genders appear to be dictated by sets of rules. For example, women seem to expect emotion, and romance." Artemis couldn't quite hide his expression of distaste. Fortunately, Madam Hooch was successful in hiding her smile.

"Yes," she nodded, "they do."

"Therefore if men want to have a long, comfortable relationship, they must at times show some… affection."

This time the smile showed. "Also true."

"So, logically, men must at times seem illogical."

"Yes. Have you been arguing with Miss Granger?"

Artemis's cheeks tinted pink as he looked away. "Purely theoretical."

Madam Hooch grinned. "Oh, yes. You said."

The pink extended across his face. "And showing affection seems to involve statements of emotion and interest."

"Every woman wants to believe she's special, Fowl. She wants you to say no other woman is as 

smart, or as lovely, or as entrancing to you as she is. If you can't say it out loud, write it down and give it to her. Better yet, write it down for now, but keep practicing until you can say it, as well."

"Hmm. This must be the female version of male pride."

"You have to say things like, 'I care about you,' or 'I only have eyes for you.'"

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

She gave up and laughed. "Yes, immensely."

"It's not like I even **want** a relationship." Did that sound perilously close to whining? "Girls are too much time and trouble. No offense."

"None taken."

"But if I just end it, I'll feel as if I've failed."

"Plus… honestly, now, Fowl… if she were to take up with some other boy… how would you feel? Could you just let it happen?"

Artemis had spent the day searching and had discovered which Ravenclaw it was that fancied her: Terry Boot. He had instantly formed a large disliking for that particular boy. Imagining them together now 

brought on another one of those strange, unlooked for surges of hot jealousy. "I do not believe that I would."

"Then bite the bullet, as I do believe the Muggles say."

Artemis nodded. "Thank you."

"Any time."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"But Pansy, I don't want to walk around the lake tonight," Goyle protested.

"I don't care! I have to know what Draco gets up to with that—that Weaver gorgon woman!"

Goyle blinked. "You like Draco?"

"We are destined to be together!"

_'Great,' _Goyle thought sarcastically. _'If we're all this bad now, how are we gonna be when we're 16-17?'_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When the papers were owl-delivered at lunch, Sirius Black was again front page news. The murmurs began instantly. "Listen to this," Pansy reported excitedly, even though many of them were 

reading the same article. "Sirius Black has been spotted lurking around the Ministry of Magic late last night!"

"Think he was after Fudge?"

"Maybe he wants to assassinate him!"

"Or take him hostage!"

"Two undersecretaries report having seen him as they were going off duty," Zabini read. "Misters McIlvernock and Applebriar were leaving the Ministry building around 10:30 PM when they saw a man in the shadows fitting Black's description."

Draco looked at Artemis and raised an eyebrow. '_Your work?'_ his expression asked.

Artemis gave him a significant nod and Draco smiled.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Well the truth is, sir, we've had some pretty lousy DADA instructors," said Lupin's unofficial student assistant.

"Still, this is such a basic shielding spell variation—you'd think **someone** would have taught it to you all," Lupin sighed.

"The most we learned from Lockhart was Posing, Hair Care, and The Art of Running Away," Paulinus Stormbrew snorted. "And Quirrel couldn't even say the word v-v-vampire without flinching." Paul glanced up from the papers he was helping to sort through. "Not to be deliberately disrespectful or anything, sir. I'm just trying to tell it like it really was, so you understand the dismalness of the situation."

"Well, at least I won't have to worry about running out of material to teach."

Paul chuckled. "No, sir."

They worked in silence for a moment. "I need something more challenging for the Third Years," Lupin muttered.

"Hm. That's a talented year. Especially with Harry Potter in it. I daresay he's quite powerful."

Lupin made a noncommittal noise, not wanting to discuss Harry with anyone.

"Then there's Artemis Fowl," Paul continued. "Rumor has it that he's a genius. Is that true?"

"Oh, yes. I'll let you grade his next essay. You should have read the one about his theories on 

wandless magic. He should be some sort of research wizard."

"Is he just book smart or are his spells good, too?"

"Yes, he's brilliant all around. Handled everything I've thrown at them in class so far. Well, except the boggart. He didn't participate that day."

"Why not? Was he ill?"

Lupin considered for a moment. He wasn't one to gossip about his students, but Stormbrew was a good lad. "Well… you musn't repeat this, naturally, but he simply refused to bare his greatest fear in public. He and Draco Malfoy both skipped that day."

"Malfoy as well? I didn't think he was the type to rebel against a teacher."

"I think Artemis is rubbing off on him," Lupin smiled. "They spend a lot of time together, I've noticed."

The Gryffindor nodded, tapping a stack of papers on the chair arm to line up the edges. "They are frequently seen in each other's company."

"Frankly, I'm glad. I was worried at the beginning of the year by how antisocial and distant Artemis seemed from the rest of his classmates. Draco 

interacted more, but still seemed to be so aloof from everyone. But then they befriended each other, and they've blossomed so nicely since then."

Paul smiled. "Hardly what you'd expect from Slytherins."

"I'm starting to decide I should pay less attention to Houses. A lot of those old stereotypes don't prove to be true."

The boy looked his professor straight in the eye. "No, they don't, do they?"


	21. Chapter 21

The Family Name

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 21

Butler was busy in his quarters that evening, so Artemis took Hermione to the man's office. They sat down in two chairs across from each other and stared at one another in silence.

Artemis sighed inwardly and bit the bullet. Well, he was able to act when the situation called for it, wasn't he? "Hermione, in this whole castle, there is no girl who is smarter or a better witch than you. I may not be very romantic very often, but that doesn't change the fact that I think you're special."

Hermione's mouth fell open, then she cried out, "Oh, Artemis!" and glomped him in a hug.

Artemis smiled. OK. He could do this.

"Oh, you're special, too! I was worried, because you act like you don't care that much. I was afraid maybe you were taking me for granted, or didn't really want to be dating at all, and…"

Artemis took a deep breath and steeled himself. _'I am a criminal mastermind. I __am strong. I can handle anything.'_

"…oh dear, I think now I'm babbling…"

"You are," he said. Then he kissed her.

His knees were shaking. The room was spinning just a bit, and seemed to be all at once a good deal warmer. His left hand was on her shoulder and his right hand on her upper arm. Hers had gone around his waist. She seemed to be melting into him. He tried to relax, but just couldn't. He kept his eyes open.

She finally pulled away, face flushed, eyes glowing.

He pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Here."

She smiled even harder as she opened it and let out a breathless gasp at what was inside. It was another one of the designer brooches he'd purchased at Hogsmeade. This one was in the shape of a willow tree. It, too, had been charmed as a communication device, which he explained how to use, and to be a tracking device, which he did not mention. He'd also planted a listening device inside hers, which he had no intention of mentioning, ever.

She put it on, and then they went for a walk around the lake. They passed Draco and Claudia Weaver at one point. Draco smirked at Artemis, but no one spoke.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Draco demanded a report once they were both back in the Common Room. "Worked your way back into her good graces, have you?"

Artemis considered throwing his quill at the other boy, but did not, of course. "We have made up. She never had any interest in Weasley and his advances were unwanted."

"That's it? No juicy details?"

"No. End of story."

"Fine. Be that way," Draco pouted.

Artemis disappeared into their dorm room. Draco took himself over to a couch by the fireplace and sat down with Pansy and Millicent. Three minutes later, Artemis reappeared. "I'll be back soon."

They nodded. "Oh, Fowl, just a second." Draco sprang up and hurried over to whisper, "According to the First Year that Crabbe terrorized, the password is 'intrepid.'" The two exchanged a devious smile, then Artemis left.

One Invisibility Cloak and a password later, and Artemis was casting an illusion spell on Ron Weasley's bed. The true beauty of the spell was no one else would be able to see the illusion but the owner of the bed.

Revenge, Artemis decided, was a dish best served with spiders.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Weasley's looking pale this morning," Draco noted.

Artemis looked smug. "Perhaps he didn't sleep well."

Crabbe and Goyle exchanged a smirk. They didn't know what Artemis had done, but they knew he'd done **something**, so they felt satisfied. No one messed around with their leaders.

Zabini smirked, too. Artemis had told him what he had done last night in a fit of gloating.

Draco helped himself to more bacon while Pansy fought Crabbe for the last of the orange marmalade. "Do exams seem to loom recently or is it just me?" Eva asked.

"No, they're definitely looming," Marie replied.

"I'm not worried yet," Zabini said, "but I know I will be soon."

"Why? You're all doing fine."

"Oh, like you can talk. You're a genius."

"If you're truly concerned, I can make you a copy of Granger's study schedule."

Draco burst out laughing.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Draco's world came crashing down through a strange series of accidents. Artemis pulled a muscle in his back during Butler's class. After supper while everyone else was studying in the Common Room, he decided he'd prefer to lie down, so he took his study notes to the dorm room. Somewhat earlier, Goyle had accidentally spilled a glowing potion over Artemis's bed, which was still damp and a slightly garish neon yellow. Artemis chose to lie down on Draco's bed.

Once he'd lain down, he realized there was something hard under the pillow. He pulled it out—a notebook. Immediately curious to see if it was some sort of diary, Artemis opened it up to read it.

It was a copy of his own alchemical notebook.

Artemis was much displeased.

Draco discovered this after Artemis called him into the dorm room and shoved the book in front of his face. "Explain."

Draco shuddered at the sound of the other boy's voice, full of quiet, dangerous intent. "F-fowl, I just wanted to know what you weren't telling me so I could help you."

"Of course. I'm sure it was completely with my welfare in mind that you **stole** my notebook. How did you get this?"

"I—I just wished to see your alchemy room and it let me in." Draco swallowed hard. "Come on, Fowl, don't get mad. You know that's what **you **would have done."

This was true, but Artemis found he could not be objective. Malfoy had betrayed his trust. "I hadn't told you about it because **I didn't want you to know**."

Malfoy kept from showing that this stung. "You should let me help you! We're friends, right?"

Fowl's face went coldly blank. "Are we?"

Now Draco's heart was pounding all through his head and chest. "Yes, we're friends and allies. You're supposed to trust me. But since you don't trust anyone, I took matters into my own hands. It was the only way I could be prepared to help you." Draco was amazed at how firm and steadyhis voice was.

"I don't need your help."

"You just don't want to admit you're not infallible."

"You went behind my back and stole my notebook!"

"I am Slytherin; we're sneaky. And it's just a copy. I haven't even figured out how to read it yet." Ah, now he heard the defensiveness creeping in.

"Then how exactly did you plan to 'help' me?" Artemis sneered.

"I know now I need to keep an eye on you…"

"You already were. That's how you knew I was studying alchemy in the first place."

"I can hardly help that, sharing a dorm and all. Anyway, what were you doing, rooting around my stuff and reading what I had under my pillow?" He grabbed the book back and clutched it to his chest.

"That's different!" Artemis glared at Draco with hard, narrowed eyes.

"How?" Ah, and that was righteous indignation, Draco noted in a small corner of his mind that seemed to be numb, and just watching from far away.

"I found it by accident—I lay on your bed. I thought it was a diary. Any Slytherin keeping a diary is just **asking** to have it read."

Draco couldn't refute **that**.

"But you," Artemis continued, "you went into a secret room you knew I wouldn't want anyone in, and made a copy of my private notes…"

"I wasn't trying to steal your gold, Fowl."

"…what?"

"Admit you would not be this upset if gold wasn't involved."

Artemis wasn't about to admit anything. "This is about your betrayal of trust." His demeanor had iced over at the word gold. Now he was all calm stubbornness, arrogant but regal.

"I didn't—I wasn't—Fowl, that was not my intent."

"I'm not interested in your desperate denials. You're just trying to avoid facing the consequences of your actions. Now give me the notebook."

Draco closed his mouth. Clearly Fowl wasn't willing to listen to Draco's explanations right now. It would be better to wait and try again later, the blonde boy decided. He gave Fowl the book.

"Consider our alliance broken," Artemis said.

Draco felt very brittle, like he could be broken just as easily as their partnership was. "And our friendship?"

"Dissolved." With one last calm, cold stare, Artemis stalked away and out of the dorm.

Draco sat down on his bed, carefully, and watched his life fall to pieces in a rain of glittering colored glass.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Draco knocked on his professor's office door, feeling very stupid. His choices for advice were very few. He couldn't ask Butler. Pansy was too sentimental. Zabini would take Fowl's side. Snape had no sentiment whatsoever. But he remembered that at one time, this man had actually volunteered.

Lupin opened the door and smiled at Malfoy, despite his surprise at seeing him there. "Come on in."

When they were both settled in chairs, Lupin asked, "How can I help you?"

Draco looked at his feet. He scuffed his toes over the floor. "I'm having a… problem. I got my… best friend mad at me. What should I do to get him over it?"

"To get him to forgive you, you mean?"

"Um, yeah."

"Are you talking about Artemis?"

"…yeah."

Remus assumed a sympathetic expression. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

Draco sighed. "He says I betrayed his trust because I looked in his private notebook he had hidden away. But he's done the same thing!"

"You shouldn't read other people's…"

"I know Gryffindors think that, but we're Slytherins!"

Lupin shook his head, amused despite himself by that sentence. "You still shouldn't."

Draco looked at his feet again, scowling a little. "He did it, too."

"Perhaps the information in the notebook was something he **really** didn't want anyone to see."

He nodded. "He doesn't want anyone to have power over him. He's hard to be friends with sometimes."

"I suppose we all are."

"Yes, but… he's always keeping secrets. How am I supposed to help him if he doesn't tell me what he's doing?"

"Do you feel left out?"

Draco blinked. Was that the stinging feeling he got when Artemis had said so directly 'I didn't want you to know'? Because it had hurt. Yes, he'd felt… rejected. And… unworthy, in a way. "Um, yeah…" he answered softly.

"That's natural. But I don't think Artemis is very open, is he? He's just a secretive person. Maybe you shouldn't take it so personally." Lupin put his hand on Malfoy's shoulder.

Draco tensed under the touch. He shrugged so that Remus would remove the hand, which he did.

"I know he's that way, but… it's time he stopped."

"It's hard for people to change."

"Heh. I know."

They both sat silently for a moment. "But how do I get him to forgive me?"

"What did you say to him when he found out?"

"I told him I only did it so I could help him out. He always winds up in trouble when he makes these grand schemes, you see. If he doesn't tell me about them, I have to go behind his back to find out."

Lupin's thoughts immediately went to his school days, and being confronted by James, Sirius, and Peter on his werewolf status. It was suddenly harder to fault Draco, if the boy was acting out of genuine concern. "You may just have to give him time. Did you tell him you were sorry?"

Draco frowned. "Actually, I may not have. I was just trying so hard to explain."

"Then make sure you apologize. Let him know how much his friendship means to you."

That was only going against everything Draco had been raised to do. He shifted uncomfortably. "Do I have to?"

Remus smiled. "I think it would help."

"Well… OK." As long as his father never found out. He would give Fowl the rest of the evening to cool down, and then go apologize.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

TBC

Would you forgive Draco?


	22. Chapter 22

The Family Name

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 22

Artemis Fowl was not a happy boy. He was sitting in Butler's office, holding the Sorcerer's Stone and both copies of his alchemy notebook in his hands. He needed to find a new, better place to keep them. Unfortunately, Butler was having a late supper with Madame Hooch and Artemis didn't want to raise suspicion by interrupting him.

So he sat, feeling stressed and upset. And it was all Malfoy's fault! What kind of alliance was it where your partner goes behind your back and tries to steal your secrets? He was better rid of Malfoy, he was glad he'd severed their friendship. Really, he was.

It rang false, somehow. Artemis refused to think on it. He didn't need anyone, anyway. Well, all right, Butler was useful to have around, but he didn't need anyone else. Obviously, he had forgotten that he was a genius, a criminal mastermind. All these relationships were getting in the way of what was important: obtaining as much gold as possible. And incidentally proving to his father that having a wizard son was a good thing.

So forget about Draco Malfoy. Push down any feelings you might have about this. He needed to figure out where he could conduct his alchemical experiments now that the Room of Requirement proved untenable.

For now then, lock his own notebook and the Stone in the hidden compartment in Butler's desk. Burn Draco's copy of the notebook. There, done. Now, to the library to find books on the layout and history of the castle, compare them to the Marauder's Map, and pick the perfect place.

And stop thinking about Malfoy!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

At 11 PM Draco couldn't take it any longer. Only a few Fifth and Seventh Years were still up, studying for OWLs and NEWTs, along with a pair of sugar-high First Years trying to race their toads, and Artemis Fowl, buried in _The Unabridged Companion to Hogwarts: A History,_ which had to be 1,000 pages long.

Draco came to stand in front of his chair. "I wanted to apologize," he said softly, getting Artemis' attention.

The other Slytherin looked up from his book. "Indeed?"

"I don't want to end our friendship, Fowl. It's important to me. I'm sorry I looked at your book and I won't do anything like that again." Draco regarded the other boy earnestly.

Artemis stared back expressionlessly. "I can no longer trust you. Therefore, we can no longer be partners, and therefore not friends, either."

Draco refused to grovel. He still had his pride. Anyway, he didn't think it would help. Fowl wasn't the kind to be moved by emotional appeals. "It's illogical to end our alliance. I can still do a lot for you," the blonde argued. "I have sources, know spells, that you don't."

"I'm a genius. I'll be fine."

"You at least need my help to see this whole thing with Sirius Black through. I can you get through the dementors…"

"You froze."

Draco flinched.

"Besides, I've managed to create a Patronus projector."

"That's impossible."

"Not if you combine a spell for pensieves with an attachment charm, a cheering charm, a… wait, why am I telling you? I'll keep it secret, thank you very much. It took a great deal of hard work."

"You could break into Azkaban!"

"Why would I want to?"

"…to get someone out."

"Tell you what, if I ever decide to break into Azkaban, I'll ask for your assistance. In the meantime, I won't need it."

Draco looked away. Maybe Fowl was right. '_Maybe he really doesn't need me. Maybe I was wrong this whole time.'_

Artemis stared at the wall to avoid seeing Malfoy staring at the fire. It wouldn't do to respond to the miserable expression on the other Slytherin's face. No need to bring sentiment into this.

"I want to stay allies, Fowl. But if you won't… I know I can't convince you." He looked at Fowl, and contemplated him for a long moment. "Will I wind up with snakes in my bed again?"

"No. Our relationship has simply terminated," Artemis replied calmly.

"Well, that's something." Draco waited to see if Fowl would ask for the brooch back, but he didn't. Well, it had been a gift. Fowl would just never contact him through it now, he supposed. "If you ever change your mind, just let me know." Then he spun on his heel and went to hide in the dorm, behind his bed curtains, where he let the pain, anger, and humiliation of his rejection stain his cheeks red, and wondered why the canopy above him was suddenly blurred, as if he was underwater.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It only took halfway through breakfast for the others to realize something was dreadfully out of alignment. Millie was the one to burst out with it. "OK, what's going on between you two?"

"Absolutely nothing. In fact, we're not connected in any way. Any previous alliance has been severed," Artemis answered matter-of-factly.

Pansy gasped. "Oh! That—can't—but you're friends!"

"Not anymore." Artemis continued to calmly cut his ham.

Draco was listlessly picking at his eggs with his fork and not meeting anybody's eyes.

"How did that happen?" Marie asked as the others all looked at each other with alarm and concern.

"That's not important." Artemis took a bite of ham and chewed firmly.

"Yes, it is!"

"Draco…" Crabbe tried to draw him out.

"I don't want to talk about it," Malfoy said tonelessly, not looking up.

The others fidgeted helplessly. This was so not good.

When Artemis was alone with his group later, they attempted to convince him to reconcile but got nowhere. They never even learned why the split had occurred. Draco's group managed to determine that Draco hadn't wanted their friendship to end, but no more than that.

In desperation, Crabbe and Goyle went to Butler. The older bodyguard sighed and shook his head. "He's been stubborn. I can't get him to change his mind."

Unfortunately, the more the others coaxed and prodded at Artemis, the more stubborn he became. In fact, he quickly lost patience with all his classmates. '_How could I have forgotten how annoying and ignorant other people can be, even ones I basically sort of like? I tire with the lot of them.' _So he tried to isolate himself once again, and Butler cautioned them to back off for awhile.

Meanwhile, the Daily Prophet announced another Sirius Black sighting, this time in Muggle London, near Diagon Alley. The other tables whispered excitedly about it, but a cloud of gloom and silence hung over the Slytherin table. Even the rumor that Ron Weasley had been seen walking around the lake with Lavender Brown failed to ignite the proper excitement.

"Why does everyone look so bleak?" Hermione asked Artemis before Care of Magical Creatures.

"Just anxious over upcoming exams I suppose."

"Is that why Malfoy has been so incredibly snarky the last couple days? Not to mention incredibly arrogant, condescending, irritating…"

"No, I think he was born that way."

Hermione giggled, then sobered. There was something off about Artemis, too. He seemed distant, stand-offish. "Artemis…"

But class started before she could continue, and after the lesson, he slipped off before she could talk to him further.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSss

When Artemis received an owl from Hermione later that evening, he almost didn't agree to meet her. After breaking off his alliance with Malfoy, he had determined that his dalliance with Granger was a waste of time. Then he changed his mind again, reminding himself what a good source of information she was and that knowledge was vital. In the end, they met in front of the portrait of Ignatia Wildsmith an hour after supper.

"I have news for you," Hermione told him at once. "I was inclined to write it off at first because Trelawney's such a fraud, but she—she made a prediction—and not like her usual ones—her voice was different, her eyes rolled up, and she didn't remember it afterwards…"

"You don't think she was faking it?"

"It's just that afterwards she said she'd dozed off, that she hadn't said anything. Normally once she's made a prediction it's all drama and tears, trying to prove what a great seer she is. It's not like her to not take credit."

Artemis nodded. "What did she predict?"

"She said, 'The Dark Lord is friendless and abandoned, but after tonight, his servant will break free and rejoin him. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than before. Tonight, before midnight.'"

"When and where did she make this statement? Who else was present?"

"Just Ron and Harry and I—after class. They'd horsed around and disrupted class and Trelawney had them stay to talk to them and I was waiting for them."

Artemis thought this over carefully. "You're right," he said after a moment. "This sounds serious." A few days earlier, Artemis might have told Hermione to be on the watch for Ron's rat, to guard it carefully, to come get him and Butler when Scabbers turned up. But that time had passed. He was back to keeping his secrets close now.

"Do you think Black will attack the castle again?"

"It's quite possible," was all Artemis said. "Be wary."

After Hermione returned to the Gryffindor Tower, Artemis proceeded to Butler's office, bringing his fairy laptop with him. "We may see some action tonight," he reported, pulling the Pettigrew Monitor up on screen.

"Very well," Butler replied. "Will you be informing Draco?"

Artemis' glance was expressionless. "No."

"It's not exactly fair. He's been in on this from the start. He'd probably like to see it through."

The boy's face hardened. "No."

Butler sighed. "Very well," he repeated.

Artemis sat and finished his Transfiguration essay, then looked up stock market figures online. It was important to keep up to date.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It was 7:30 PM when the computer beeped and the scanned map of Hogwarts and its grounds popped up on screen. The name Pettigrew appeared on the edge of the map, heading towards the castle. Artemis smiled, then frowned.

"Is there a problem, Artemis?"

The boy looked over at Butler. "Yes. Weasley and Potter are just leaving Hagrid's cabin. They will intercept the rat before we do. If they notice him, and they probably will, Weasley will take his pet back. Then we'll have to wait until they sleep and grab Pettigrew from their dorm…"

The computer beeped again. Artemis stood. "We move, quickly. Black is headed for all three of them. We need to be there when they meet."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Draco and Hermione stood outside the library doors, where they had chanced to meet. Draco had hailed Hermione, unable to help himself. She reluctantly stopped to listen.

"What is it, Malfoy?"

"Granger… I wanted to say… I'm glad you and Fowl worked everything out."

Hermione blinked. "Thank you."

"Has he said anything about me lately?" Draco blurted.

"Oh," she said, realizing, "you're fighting."

Draco came very close to insulting her and walking away. The subject was touchy and brought up so many confusing and painful emotions. But maybe Granger could change Fowl's mind. Fowl wasn't aware that the girl had influence over him.

"I helped you, Granger."

"You want me to put in a good word for you."

For a moment the two just stared at each other.

Hermione rubbed her arms over her sleeves. "Artemis hasn't been acting right lately. He hasn't seemed as happy as normal. I never would have guessed that **you** would make a positive difference in his life…" Draco sneered at her. "…but it seems you do. So I'll see what I can do to help. What are you fighting about, anyway?"

Draco was considering how to phrase his answer when Artemis walked by with Butler. Draco took one look at Artemis' face and knew something was happening. He stepped in front of them. "It's Pettigrew, isn't it?"

"Yes," Butler replied before Artemis could object.

"I'm coming, Fowl."

"No." his eyes were narrow and calculating.

"We don't really have time to argue," Butler helpfully pointed out.

"What are you talking about? What's going on?" Hermione grabbed Artemis' wrist.

"I'm on an errand," Artemis bit out, words sharp and short. "Butler, come. Malfoy, stay."

"I'll just follow you."

"Me, too," Hermione said, curiosity thoroughly aroused. She kept a hold of his wrist despite Artemis' attempts to shake her off.

Artemis considered stupefying them but was aware that Hermione would be unlikely to forgive this. And really, they couldn't dally any longer. It might already be too late to prevent an unsupervised conflict.

He didn't like things being out of his control.

"If you come, you'll stay quiet and let me handle things," Artemis ordered. "Understood?"

Hermione nodded, letting go at last. "All right."

Draco smirked. "Whatever, Fowl."

Artemis scowled at him and started walking again without another word. The others fell into step behind him.


	23. Chapter 23

The Family Name: Third Year

By Elbereth in April

A/N: Some dialogue is taken directly from this scene in _Prisoner of Azkaban._

Chapter 23

"So, what's going on?" Hermione asked again.

"I'll explain when we get there," Artemis said.

As they hurried down the outside steps of the castle and onto the grounds, Artemis checked the map again. "They're converging near the Whomping Willow."

"Who's converging? I thought it was just the rat," Draco cut in, quickening his steps to come alongside Artemis.

"The rat, the dog, and her other half." Artemis removed his wand from his pocket and held it ready.

"Lovely," Draco snorted, taking out his wand, as well.

Seeing this, so did Hermione. "**What** are you talking about?" she demanded once more, somewhat crossly. Then she saw Ron and Harry in the distance. Ron was pointing excitedly at something on the ground. He bounded over to it and scooped it up. Hermione saw that it was Scabbers. "The 

rat," she said, looking at Artemis sharply, "and my other half… Artemis… explaining now would be good…"

They were within reach of the Whomping Willow now. A fast-moving shape was running straight at Ron on a collision course.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed.

Ron glanced up quickly. But by then the shape was on him. Ron was on the ground and the—creature—was dragging him—a large dog, like a Grim—

"The dog!" Hermione cried. "Artemis! What—help him!"

"Too far away for a spell. Butler."

It was a command. Butler sprinted off, bridging the gap between them and Ron far faster than the young people could. Harry was also chasing Ron, the rat, and the Grim. However, the Whomping Willow was making it difficult to intercept. The branches continuously thudded into the ground around them, whipping back and forth in a frenzy.

Ron was fighting the dog, but it continued to pull him farther under the tree. They had reached the trunk of the willow now, and the dog was dragging the redhead into a gap in the roots.

But now Butler had reached the party. "Butler!" Ron hollered. "Help! Get this thing off me!"

Butler lunged at them—but to most of the group's shock, instead of going for the dog, he grabbed the rat out of Ron's hands. He held him tightly in a grip just short of crushing.

The dog had stopped dead, staring at Butler and the rat, stance threatening, eyes confused. He let go of Ron and growled at Butler.

"Scabbers! What? Butler, what are you doing?"

"He doesn't want you," Butler said simply as Harry and Hermione dodged and twisted their way amongst the thomping branches, still trying to reach their endangered friend.

Artemis and Draco stood at the outer edge of the willow's reach. Suddenly a streak of fur ran past them all. "Crookshanks!" Hermione cried as she spotted her cat. He ignored her, sped past the moving branches, past the humans and animals in a standoff by the trunk, and placed his front paws upon a knot on the tree.

Abruptly, the branches stopped moving. The willow was still as if turned to stone.

"Much better," Artemis said, his voice loud and clear in the sudden silence. "Butler, bring him to me. The rest of you are invited to join me as well. You, too, Black."

The rat began struggling furiously in Butler's hands, trying to bite him. Butler just tightened his grip until Pettigrew couldn't breathe and had to desist. Butler loosened his hold just enough to give him air.

The Fab Trio all stood frozen in shock and confusion as Butler walked toward Artemis. Then it was as if they woke up and began moving and talking all at once, demanding answers.

And the snarling dog suddenly transformed into Sirius Black, stilling the three again.

"Sirius Black!" Hermione gasped. "He's an Animagus!"

"Give me the rat," Black ordered. He certainly looked frightening. His hair was matted and filthy and hung halfway down his back. His skin was waxy and stretched tight over his face like a skull. His teeth were yellow. His voice was hoarse. His eyes were shining dangerously. His wand was out and pointing at the group in general.

"You can't kill him," Artemis told Black calmly. He moved forward now, Draco quickly following, to meet Butler under the tree. Artemis looked Black in the eye, assessing him. "You need him as evidence to clear your name."

"I need revenge," Black moaned. "He killed James and Lily!"

"The rat?" Ron interrupted incredulously.

"Another animagus," Hermione realized.

"Peter Pettigrew," Artemis confirmed.

A look of disgust flickered over Ron's face. "As my pet?"

Draco smirked.

The rat struggled again. "Yes," Black said, staring at it almost madly. "Peter Pettigrew…"

Artemis' wand came up and he snapped out a spell at the rat. Butler dropped the rat as he began to transform into a man. Artemis spoke again and the man was bound with ropes even as he finally completed his transformation.

The man was short, balding, and grubby, with a pointed nose and watery eyes. He moved his arms and legs, trying to pull out of the bonds, but only succeeded in nearly toppling over.

"Pettigrew is dead," Harry protested. "Black—you—" He pointed at Sirius. "**You** murdered my parents."

Artemis said calmly, "No, actually, that is Pettigrew, very much alive. He killed your parents, faked his death, and framed Black for it."

"H-how did you know?" Sirius asked, attention temporarily diverted.

"I deduced it from the available clues."

Draco shrugged. "He's a genius."

Artemis glanced at Malfoy, then away.

"No, no, it was him!" Pettigrew yelled.

Harry was glaring at them both now. One of them had murdered his parents, and that one would pay. But which one? He had to admit Artemis Fowl was usually right, but…

"Explain what happened, Fowl," Draco sighed. "Potter won't let us take care of this without knowing everything. Then we need to get Pettigrew inside and call the Aurors."

"Harry deserves to know the truth," Butler nodded.

"But then we kill him," Sirius exclaimed. "Pettigrew. I've waited twelve years." His eyes were hungry.

"Don't you want your name cleared?" Draco asked. "You need proof that you're innocent. Pettigrew is the proof."

"Better to send him to Azkaban than kill him," Artemis said. "It would be poetic justice. Besides, at this point, he's likely to receive the Dementor's Kiss."

"It wasn't me!" Pettigrew yelled again, frightened at the mention of the Kiss.

Harry suddenly pointed back towards the castle. "Professor Lupin's coming."

They all looked. Lupin was headed for them at a jog, concern written on his face. Black shifted restlessly as the other man neared them, and Butler put himself in a position to deal with Black or Pettigrew if it became necessary.

"What's this? What's going on? **Pettigrew? **You're alive? But—Sirius…"

"I wasn't their Secret Keeper." Sirius' voice shook. "We—I thought it was too obvious. So we changed at the last minute. But he betrayed them to Voldemort…"

Lupin's face was pale. "I saw all your names. On the map, the Marauder's Map. I couldn't believe it when Pettigrew's name showed up. Then you…"

"I went after Pettigrew, after... after they were dead. But he… when I cornered him, he shouted to the whole street that I'd betrayed Lily and James. Then before I could curse him, he blew apart the street with the wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of himself, left behind his finger to fake his death, and sped down the sewer with the other rats…"

"Remus, you don't believe this," Peter squeaked. "Wouldn't they have told you if they'd changed their plans on naming Sirius as Secret Keeper?"

"Not if Sirius thought I was the spy," Lupin mused, "right?"

Sirius nodded. "Forgive me, Remus."

Lupin nodded decisively. "You're telling the truth. Oh, Padfoot!" He suddenly hugged the other man. "Of course I forgive you. Will you in turn forgive me for believing you were the spy?"

"Of course," Sirius answered. His expression seemed lighter.

"Yes, lovely," Artemis grimaced. "Do you understand now, Potter?"

"But they're not registered Animagi," Hermione frowned.

"No, they never did. Shame on them!" Draco said exaggeratedly.

"Oh, be quiet, Malfoy."

"What?"

"You can't believe him! You can't!" Peter shrieked.

"I do." Harry's face was grim. He stepped closer to Pettigrew, staring him down. Pettigrew cowered, hunching in on himself and twisting at the ropes. "**You **murdered my parents."

Ron's head was still spinning. "So all this time, Black's been innocent? And he's been after Scabbers, not Harry?"

"But how did you know? How did you break out of Azkaban?" Harry asked.

"It was the photo of the Weasley's and their pet in the _Daily Prophet_," Artemis explained. "Fudge had it with him when he visited Black's cell. Black recognized him, of course—nine toes, you see."

"Yes," Sirius agreed. He reached into his robe's pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. It was that very photo. "I think it was because I knew I was innocent that I never lost my mind—it wasn't a happy thought, so the dementors couldn't suck it out of me. When it all became too much, I'd transform into a dog in my cell. My feelings were less as a dog. But I was so weak, and without a wand, I couldn't drive them away from me. But then I saw Peter in that picture, and realized he was at Hogwarts with Harry, perfectly positioned to act at any hint that the Dark Side was gaining strength again. He's been biding his time, you see. He wasn't going to do anything unless he knew he had protection waiting… he never did anything unless there was something in it for him. Besides, why do you think he's been a rat for twelve years? Hiding from Voldemort's old supporters. They think he double-crossed them, because it was his information that sent Voldemort to the Potters, where he met his downfall… anyway, I knew I had to do something. I was the only one who knew Peter was alive. My obsession to go after him gave me strength. Then one night when they opened my door to bring me food, I slipped past them as a dog. They can't actually see, you know, and it's much harder for them to sense animal emotions so they were confused. I swam to the mainland and came to Hogwarts. I've been living in the forest ever since, except when I came to watch the Quidditch games. You fly as well as your father did, Harry…"

Harry looked at him, an unreadable emotion on his face.

"Believe me, Harry," he continued. "It was my fault we changed Secret Keepers, I thought Voldemort would come after me and never suspect Pettigrew, but I never betrayed Lily and James. I would have died first."

"I believe you."

"No! No!" Pettigrew fell to his knees and groveled. "You wouldn't send me to be Kissed… you wouldn't…"

Draco's face screwed up with distaste. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Pettigrew keeled over onto the ground, silenced.

"Thank you," said Lupin.

"But why has he been living with me?" Ron asked in an aggrieved, disgusted voice.

"He wanted to keep an ear out for news," Sirius explained. "He needed a wizarding family." He smiled bitterly. "Such a good spy, our Peter. He gave Voldemort information for over a year before he betrayed Lily and James." His eyes grew fever-bright once again. "I still say we kill him. I should get to commit the crime I was imprisoned for."

"I'm willing to help you do it," Lupin volunteered.

"No."

Everyone looked over at Harry, who was shaking his head slowly. "I—I don't reckon my dad would've wanted you—either of you—to become a killer over the likes of him. Fowl is right. Let's send him to Azkaban."

Black and Lupin looked at each other. Sirius finally put away his wand. "You're the only person who has a right to decide, Harry," he said.

Artemis looked vaguely affronted. Draco hid a smile.

"So, we take Pettigrew back to the castle and contact the Aurors," Butler said. "Any other questions can be answered while we wait for them. And I believe Mr. Black should return to dog form until we get this whole affair straightened out. We wouldn't want him to be arrested before Pettigrew is taken into custody."

"Wise plan," Remus agreed. They all looked at Black, who nodded. Lupin cast Mobilicorpus on Pettigrew's stunned form and they started back across the grounds. It was very dark by now. The only light came from the distant windows of the castle. They had only gone a few steps when Black suddenly turned to Harry. "If—once my name is cleared, I'll be free," he said quietly but with some excitement. "I don't know if anyone told you, but I'm your godfather. Your parents appointed me as your guardian if—if anything happened to them…"

Black looked at Harry, ignoring Remus propelling Pettigrew's body in front of them with his wand, with Butler striding along beside, Ron and Hermione directly behind them; Artemis Fowl and Draco Malfoy walking slowly in front of the man and his godson, casting each other wary glances and clearly eavesdropping on him. Harry simply regarded him with some confusion.

Sirius took a deep breath and continued, "If you wanted a… a different home… I mean, I'll understand if you'd rather stay with your aunt and uncle…"

"Are you crazy?" Harry burst out. "Rather stay with them? Of course not! Have you got a house? When can I move in?"

Black's face lit up with a smile. "You want to? You mean it?"

"Yeah!"

They grinned at each other, then nearly tripped over Fowl and Malfoy, who had stopped walking along with the rest.

"Someone's approaching," Butler told them. Black immediately and rather belatedly switched to his dog form. The other figure was far enough away in the shadows not to be able to see him transform. Only Butler's clear eyesight had picked the other out.

"Keep moving," Butler advised, so they continued on. When they got a bit closer, Butler and Draco both said, "It's Snape." The others recognized him then, wrapped up in his black cape and holding something white in his hand.

They stopped within talking range. "Where's Sirius Black?" Snape demanded instantly. "I saw him on your map." He waved the parchment he was holding. "You left it on your desk, Lupin. You've been helping him get into the castle, just as I told the headmaster. So where is he? And what's wrong with Pettigrew? Besides the fact that he's actually alive?"


	24. Chapter 24

**The Family Name—Third Year**

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 24

"Where's Sirius Black?" Snape demanded instantly. "I saw him on your map." He waved the parchment he was holding. "You left it on your desk, Lupin. You've been helping him get into the castle, just as I told the headmaster. So where is he? And what's wrong with Pettigrew? Besides the fact that he's actually alive?"

"I haven't been helping Black, Severus," Lupin replied. "Besides, he's not here to kill Harry. Come with us to the headmaster and I'll explain to you both."

Snape looked at Butler with narrowed eyes. "How did you get mixed up in this? Potter and his get I expected, but you and Mr. Fowl and Mr. Malfoy?"

"Pettigrew was the traitor," Artemis said in a calm, no-nonsense voice. "He's the one who betrayed the Potters. Then he faked his own death, framed Black, and went into hiding. I drew him out with false rumors that Black had left Hogwarts. Now we're going to turn him over to the Aurors."

Snape blinked. "I'd find it impossible to believe if it weren't you saying it." He shook his head as if to clear it. "Well, we'll see." He looked them all over carefully, still something of a fanatical glint in his eyes. "Lumos," he said, lighting his wand, to the others' surprise. But he was reading the map again. "Black is still right here with us…" His eyes trailed back over them, lingering on the big Grim. "Well, well. More than one of you can turn into a slobbering dog, eh?" He raised his wand.

"Professor, we don't want to attract the dementors," Hermione put in quickly.

"They're closer than they were," Harry whispered.

They all looked around. Dark forms were drifting towards them from the Forbidden Forest. Stirrings of despair were creeping in at the edge of their thoughts.

"I suggest we continue this conversation inside, gentlemen," Butler urged.

Snape drew himself up. "Very well."

They moved more rapidly towards the castle now, every now and then looking over their shoulders. They made it to Dumbledore's office without incident, however, aside from some curious looks by a group of Hufflepuffs, who turned away when Snape scowled at them. Lupin gave the password and the whole group traipsed up the stairs. Dumbledore looked very surprised to see them. "What's this? Is that Peter Pettigrew?"

So Lupin and Artemis told the whole story again. Snape frowned from Lupin to Pettigrew's bound body to the dog and back again. Dumbledore looked confounded, then saddened and somewhat weary. "Sirius Black has been innocent all this time," he said when they ended.

"Yes, but now his name can be cleared," Harry responded immediately. "We just have to show Pettigrew to the Aurors."

"Indeed." Dumbledore clapped his hands together, eyes regaining some of their twinkle. "We must contact them at once." He went to the fireplace and placed a call to the Ministry, where he talked to someone named Kingsley Shacklebolt. He agreed someone would come right away.

While they waited, Snape turned to Dumbledore. "Surely we need more proof than Lupin's say-so that it was Black and not Pettigrew who betrayed the Potters. The fact that Pettigrew is alive is not enough by itself. I have some Veritaserum here. Let's get a confession out of dear Mr. Pettigrew."

Dumbledore considered this. Snape was not the only one who would be doubtful. And so many feared and despised Black now, it would be difficult to change their minds. The Aurors would definitely require a confession out of Peter. It would do no harm to have already obtained one when they arrived. "Very well, I shall wake him." Dumbledore pulled out his wand. "Enervate."

Pettigrew still hung suspended in mid-air, but now his eyes blinked open. "Headmaster! Dear Albus," he cried, "you must help me. They think I'm a murderer, but they are mistaken!"

Snape produced a bottle out of his robe pocket. "Drink this." He held it to Pettigrew's lips.

"He's trying to poison me!"

Snape rolled his eyes. "In front of all these witnesses? It's Veritaserum; now drink."

Peter's eyes were wide and frightened. He shook his head frantically, lips pressed tight together.

Snape leaned in and whispered, "You wouldn't like it if I had to force you."

Pettigrew closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Snape poured the potion in.

Dumbledore walked over and stood by Snape. "I shall do the questioning, Severus," he said gently. Snape looked far too likely to enjoy tormenting the other man.

Severus scowled but moved back a little and let Dumbledore take over.

"Were you James and Lily Potter's Secret Keeper?"

"N-n-yes…"

"Did you betray their whereabouts to Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Did you give Voldemort information about the Order and generally act as his spy?"

"Yes."

"Did you falsely accuse Sirius Black of murder?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill twelve Muggles and fake your own death to escape judgement?"

"Yes!"

"Perhaps now would be a good time to send the children back to their dorms," Lupin offered suddenly.

"What?!" came many indignant voices.

"You can't, Professor! I have to see this through! He murdered my parents!" Harry pointed at the bound, blubbering man.

"I shall see to it that you have justice, Harry," Dumbledore promised. "But Professor Lupin is right. It's better that you're gone before the Aurors arrive. All of you children, and your dog."

"Dog," Severus snarked under his breath. "He knows it's not a dog, I'm sure he does."

"What about Fowl?" Draco asked. "This is his case."

"No, it's all right," Artemis said. "Butler is a professor and he will stay here. He can tell us what happens."

"Besides, it's past curfew." Dumbledore smiled kindly at them. "But we'll overlook that this once."

Ron grumbled and Hermione looked indignant, but Harry decided it was most important to keep Sirius safe and away from the Aurors until he'd been officially declared cleared of any charges. "OK. You'll let us know right away, though, right?"

Dumbledore and Butler both nodded.

The young people all left the office and started back through the hallways.

"He doesn't think we could possibly sleep, does he?"

"Maybe Artemis could come back to the Common Room with us and we could sit up and talk…" Hermione ventured.

"Hey now, I'm not being the only one left out of this!" Draco growled.

"We're not having **any** Slytherins in our dorms," Ron exclaimed.

"Like I'd want to pry into your stupid Gryffindor secrets…"

Draco and Ron were sneering and in each other's faces, while Hermione bit her lip and Artemis looked exasperated. Sirius bumped his head into Harry's leg until he was scratched behind the ears.

Finally Artemis sighed. "Let's just go sit in an empty classroom until Butler comes to find us. Then we'll all go back to our dorms."

They settled down in a room off the main staircase to the Great Hall, in chairs that were facing each other in a circle. They sat in an odd cluster with Artemis and Draco on either side of Hermione, two open seats between Artemis and Harry, then Black still in dog form between Harry and Ron. Harry continued to pet the dog as Ron talked to him quietly, staring suspiciously at the Slytherins the whole while. Draco arched an eyebrow and smirked at Ron.

"So," Hermione began awkwardly, "what are you two fighting about?"

Artemis deliberately did not look at Malfoy. "Nothing. We've simply dissolved our alliance."

"But you two worked so well together."

"Even so," Artemis responded, "it's over now."

Draco sighed. Hermione was not subtle. And this was not the time or the place. Artemis would never change his mind of anything in public.

"Have you ever considered a career in Potions, Granger?" Draco interrupted, just to change the subject. "You do good work."

Hermione blinked, completely astonished by the praise. "Oh. Well. No, not really… there're so many exciting things I could do…"

They talked along this vein for awhile, somewhat stiltedly, but politely, Ron and Harry declaring they wanted to be Aurors (Draco sneering a bit), Artemis saying he would continue his entrepreneur activities to add to the Family Fortune (Ron looking uncomfortable), and Draco announcing his intention to become a teacher—just to see them gape at him.

"You'd be worse than Snape!"

"What's wrong with Professor Snape?" Draco knew, but was bound to defend his Head of House.

"His personality is completely opposite of what a teacher's should be," Hermione said calmly, cutting off the other Gryffindors.

"Well, I'll give you that. But I enjoy his teaching methods," Draco drawled.

Ron's incipient outburst was stopped by Butler appearing in the doorway, looking grim. "The Ministry lost Pettigrew halfway across the grounds. He's escaped."

They all jumped to their feet, Black growling.

"Harry, your map!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Snape still has it!" Harry's hands clenched into fists.

Draco and Butler both looked at Fowl. Artemis, however, was not about to let the Gryffindors know he had a copy of the map if he didn't have to. "I suggest we split up then," he said. "We'll cover more ground."

Harry, Ron, and Sirius automatically started for the door. Hermione hesitated. "Go with them," Artemis nodded encouragingly.

"All right. Be careful. We'll head toward the Forbidden Forest."

"Fine."

They exited the room. Artemis turned to Draco. "Forget it," the blonde said before Fowl could speak. "You can't get rid of me now."

Draco wished he could read the other boy's expression but it was very calm and blank. "Very well." Artemis consulted the map. "He's heading for Hogsmeade. Let's go."

They went back out into the night. "Since Professor Snape still has Potter's map, and the professors know about Pettigrew's escape, we may run into them out here. They'll be on his trail, too," Draco pointed out.

"Keep your eyes open," Artemis responded. "I have the Invisibility Cloak, if necessary."

The night was dark. Draco's senses seemed heightened, and his mind wound too tight. He listened to their steps as they hurried across the lawn. They were nearing the border to Hogsmeade when everything happened at once.

The clouds parted and the moon came out. Light shone around them.

Ahead of them, they saw the dark shapes of easily 100 dementors, lurking in wait. Frost was crawling over the grass from the creatures towards their feet. The edges of hopeless despair crept over them like a heavy shadow.

Behind them, Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin, and two Aurors were walking closer.

On the map, Pettigrew, in rat form, was seen slipping past the dementors.

Professor Lupin looked up at the moon. Then he began to shake.

Snape turned rather pale. "He never took his potion tonight!"

"Back," Dumbledore commanded. He raised his wand.

Lupin's head and body began changing. Hair was growing on him. Claws sprouted from his hands.

The dementors started to move forward, closing in on them. Bone-deep sorrow swelled up in them, making them feel lethargic. The very air seemed crushing.

A dark, large dog, like a Grim, suddenly hurled himself in between the now transformed werewolf and the professors. From farther behind him, the three Gryffindors were running towards them.

Dumbledore, Snape, and the Aurors broke away from the snarling, wrestling wolf and dog, keeping the three teens back and away, out of reach of the fight. Harry tried to break through, unthinkingly only wanting to help Sirius, but Dumbledore grabbed his arm, stopping him. "It's too dangerous, Harry!" he exclaimed.

"Butler," Artemis said, fighting his way through the despair like a swimmer against a strong current.

Butler managed to reach into his pocket and produced what looked like a wand with a plastic box wired to it. "Expecto Patronum," he intoned, and swished the wand.

A beam of smoky energy shot out, resembling an arrow, that seemed to grow wings, and then meld into the form of a woman made of clouds. Her wings spread out as if to wrap around the dementors.

The cold and despair tumbled away like the cracking ice. "Fowl, what…"

"I told you. I made it for Butler, so he would have a defense against the dementors."

"I can't believe you made a manufactured Patronus Charm…"

"Marvel at it later. We have Pettigrew and a werewolf to deal with now."

One of the aurors was staring over at them; he had seen the Patronus and wanted to investigate. The other auror had drawn a silver dagger and was staring at the writhing wolf-dog tangle. Dumbledore released Harry's arm and took that auror's instead. "Don't, Bledstoe…"

"We can't let that beast run loose," Bledstoe responded.

"He's a person!" Hermione protested. "Don't hurt him!"

"He doesn't look like a person right now," Bledstoe sneered.

The Grim had seized the wolf by the neck and pulled it backwards, farther from the humans. They were locked jaw to jaw, claws ripping at each other. Both were slashed and bleeding. Suddenly the wolf got in a good slash. The Grim yelped and momentarily let go. The wolf bolted off into the night, toward the Forbidden Forest. The Grim staggered upright, then chased after.

"We need to subdue—"

"He'll take care of it."

"Who? The other animal? What if the werewolf comes across any students?"

"It's after curfew, they're all in their beds," Dumbledore said confidently.

"Like these?" Bledstoe pointed at the Gryffindors, then the Slytherins.

"We're with a teacher. Supervised," Malfoy replied. They had not had a chance to hide themselves with the Cloak.

"The Grim. He's Sirius Black." Snape had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Pettigrew is getting away," Artemis broke in. "The dementors are retreating. We need to pursue him. Is he still on your map?" He had quickly pocketed his own.

Dumbledore had the Map. He looked at it now. "He's nearly crossed its edge. We must hurry. Lumos." He lit his wand and peered into the distance.

"Lead the way," said the second auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"The children should return to their dorms," Bledstoe began, but was forced to stop speaking and hurry after everyone else, who was already rushing away.

But they'd waited too late. They did not catch up with Pettigrew before he left the boundaries of the map. Dumbledore sent Snape with the aurors into Hogsmeade, while he and Butler led the teens back to the castle.


	25. Chapter 25: The Ending

The Family Name—Third Year

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 25

Dumbledore gathered them into his office again while they waited to hear back. "The lot of you do tend to involve yourselves wherever there is trouble," the Headmaster remarked.

"We knew Mr. Butler would protect us." Draco smiled in what he hoped was a winning manner, wanting to avoid detention from being out where they weren't supposed to be.

But Dumbledore did not seem angry. "I understand. As you said, Harry, this is a matter that you have to see through. However, I wish you would avoid danger as much as possible. So we'll sit here until Professor Snape returns." He did a spell and a tea pot and cups materialized on the table. "Have some tea. It was chilly out there." Everyone took a cup. "Lemon drop?" Ron took two. The rest politely declined.

"But, Professor, what about Black and Lupin?" Harry demanded.

"They are deep in the Forest by now. Sirius will keep Professor Lupin away from anyone until morning, when he will transform back again. By then, word should have been given to the Ministry of Sirius' innocence, and it will be safe for him to show himself. He will have to report to the Minister and have his name officially cleared."

Dumbledore turned to Artemis. "Now, about that Patronus Charm…"

"It's my own invention," Artemis confirmed. Draco could detect a hint of pride, but mostly the boy genius was simply matter-of-fact.

"What do you intend to do with it?"

Artemis blinked. "It's for Butler."

"It's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed. "It could save people's lives! You could give one to the other students, and Muggles, and Squibs…"

Artemis shook his head. "Most people will not be coming into contact with dementors."

"Except criminals." Draco smirked. "Just think if it was smuggled into Azkaban…"

The three Gryffindors' eyes widened and they exchanged glances.

"I daresay the Ministry will want to talk to you about it," Dumbledore said before sipping his tea calmly.

Butler frowned. "Artemis has no criminal plans for its use."

"Oh, don't worry, they can't arrest you for creating an extraordinary, life-saving device." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Do you suppose you could make one for Mr. Filch?"

Artemis considered this, then finally nodded. It would look good to the Ministry, and couldn't hurt with Dumbledore, either.

The subject was changed to things they were learning in their classes, which carried them through the next half-hour until Snape and the aurors returned.

"He got away," Shacklebolt reported dejectedly. Bledstoe looked tired and frustrated, and Snape looked almost livid.

"What about Sirius Black?" Harry immediately demanded, worried. "The evidence to clear him is gone."

"The aurors documented his identity and existence already, and we have his confession under Veritaserum eyewitnessed. It will be enough," Dumbledore assured them. "Right, Mr. Shacklebolt?"

The auror nodded. "Yes, the poor man. Just think, all these years, he's been innocent… this matter must be resolved, for the sake of justice. I'll see to it personally."

'_Then I can go live with my godfather,' _Harry thought joyfully.

Bledstoe just grimaced. "We want to talk to you about that Patronus Charm," he said to Fowl as predicted.

Artemis, Butler, and Snape stayed behind to deal with the aurors. The others were sent back to bed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Well?" Draco demanded when Artemis walked into the boys' dorm.

"It's fine. I convinced them my intentions were pure and I agreed not to make any more, except one for Filch. As that was my plan anyway, I didn't mind."

"So now what?"

"Now Black will be exonerated in the public eye. And he'll owe us a favor."

"OK. That's good. Will –"

"Malfoy. This doesn't change anything. We're not friends." Artemis walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Did I say anything about that? Can you not hold a civilized conversation?" Malfoy called angrily through the door.

It opened. "Fine. You're right. We should be able to talk to each other. Was there anything else?"

Malfoy glared at him. "Yes. You might do a better job of planning next time. The rat got away, after all."

"There was nothing wrong with my plan. There were too many outside variables that, unfortunately, were simply beyond my control." Artemis frowned back at him. "That was hardly a statement one would make in a polite conversation, Malfoy."

Blaise sat up in bed. "If all you two can do is argue, be quiet and let me sleep!"

The door closed. Draco spun around and flounced onto his bed, snapping the curtains shut. He lay down and shut his eyes, trying to push down and ignore the anger and pain.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hermione and Artemis met outside the Great Hall before breakfast in an out of the way nook. "Sirius Black came to see Harry right after dawn to tell him that he and Lupin were OK," she told him. "Scratched and banged up, but OK."

Artemis met her gaze seriously. "Butler went to see Lupin in the infirmary. The aurors are forcing him to resign."

"What? But—"

"Bledstoe said he's a danger to the students and wanted to have him arrested. Dumbledore managed to talk him out of that, but he can't over-rule the decision to have him fired."

A dozen emotions ran over Hermione's face at once: dismay, indignation, anger, sorrow, worry. "But that's so unfair!"

"He did forget his potion. He could have endangered the students."

"But only because of the circumstances—"

"That would not have seemed like a good excuse to anyone he bit."

Hermione frowned. "Try to show some compassion."

Artemis blinked. "I am. I'm thinking of the students."

Hermione started to speak, then stopped and sighed, her shoulders slumping. Artemis did make sense from one point of view. "All right. Whatever."

"I know you'll miss him. I'm sorry about that."

Hermione's face lit up again. There was too much potential in Artemis Fowl for her to give up hope. "Thank you."

"Butler said Black is staying at the castle until everything is worked out. Black has his old family home that he intends to move into. He offered to let Lupin stay with him while he looks for another job. Does that news make you feel better?"

"Yes. Lupin obviously doesn't have much money. It's good he'll be provided lodgings."

Artemis nodded, then turned as if to go.

"Artemis, why are you and Malfoy fighting?"

The question took the Slytherin by surprise. "It's a private matter."

"But you two got on so well together. You enjoyed each other's company. Can't you work it out?" Hermione looked so concerned and earnest. Artemis was both pleased by that concern and annoyed by her interrogations.

"I'm afraid that's out of the question. Our differences are irreconcilable. You don't like Malfoy anyway, you should be happy."

Hermione sighed. "But you aren't."

"I'm perfectly fine. Thank you. We'd best go to breakfast now."

Hermione sighed again. The Artemis who talked about feelings was gone now it seemed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry was summoned to Dumbledore's office mid-day. When he arrived, he found Sirius sitting in the office. He grinned when he saw his godfather and sat down next to him. Sirius grinned back.

After the customary offering of lemon drops, Dumbledore looked at them seriously. "I regret to tell you it will not be possible for the two of you to live together."

Harry blinked, stunned. Sirius' eyes went wide, then dimmed. "But my name's been cleared," he burst out.

"That's not the issue." Dumbledore sighed and stroked his beard. "Harry has to live with his aunt, Lily's sister. He has to consider that as his home. It's what keeps him safe."

Harry stared at him. "Safe?"

"Voldemort can't get to you as long as you live with your mother's blood-kin. It's blood magic," Dumbledore explained.

Sirius shook his head desperately. "I can keep him safe."

"Sirius…"

"I can! We can live in my old family home at Grimauld Place. It's unplottable and hidden by a Fidelius Charm."

"We can't take that risk. He can visit you, of course…"

"No!" Harry shouted, taking the adults by surprise. "I don't care about the risks! I don't care about any blood magic! I want to live with Sirius!"

"You'd be putting him in danger, as well, Harry."

Sirius scowled. "Don't say that to him. As if I would care about that. I've lived with danger all this time anyway. At least this time it would be for something worthwhile."

"But what about Harry? Now that Peter has escaped, and with that prophecy you told us about, Harry, I'm afraid Peter will find his way to Voldemort. If the Dark 

Lord returns, Harry will need as much protection as he can get. Think, Sirius. Think about the consequences."

Sirius' face took on a sorrowing, resigned expression.

"No!" Harry cried again. "You don't know what it's like, living with the Dursleys! They hate all wizards, especially me. I can't stand it there."

Sirius looked even more sorrowful. "Harry… I can't put your life in danger deliberately. James and Lily would never forgive me if I let something happen to you."

"Don't listen to him." Harry waved his arm in the direction of Dumbledore. "I'll be fine with you."

"I'm afraid I must insist, Harry," Dumbledore said. "We know what's best for you. You have managed well in your encounters with Voldemort so far, but you must realize those were only shadows of him, and you are just a child. If he were to come after you himself, backed by his Death Eaters, you and Sirius alone could not hold him off. Our first priority must be to keep you safe."

Harry glared at them both, not sure which feeling was stronger, anger or despair. His dreams of leaving the Dursleys at last were turned to ash, and his godfather wouldn't even fight to keep him. And Dumbledore—looking so sad and solemn, but so—so—arrogant and self-righteous. The headmaster simply refused to listen to him.

And there was nothing he could do.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The iron had entered Draco Malfoy's soul. So Artemis Fowl would not be his friend anymore. So what? He didn't need him. He'd gotten along perfectly fine before him, and he would continue to do so. In fact, if Fowl came crawling back to him now, he'd just laugh at him!

Or something.

He walked to supper, calm and arrogant, with Crabbe and Goyle at either shoulder. From now on, he would be his own man. He sneered his best sneer at a timid Ravenclaw, who flinched away.

"Malfoy!"

His smirk came naturally as he turned. "Yes, Weasley-girl?"

Ginny glanced at his companions briefly. "Hi, guys."

"Hi," they chorused.

To Malfoy she said, "Ron told me about your adventures last night. I was disappointed to have missed it."

His smirk softened somewhat. He imagined she would have enjoyed it, at that. "Maybe next time. So have you come to praise my daring exploits?"

Ginny snorted, although in a feminine way. "As if. Actually, I wanted to ask you—are you and Artemis Fowl not speaking?"

His expression iced over. "We are not. And I'm glad. He was too high-maintenance. Plus, he never shared his secrets, and he always acts like he is smarter than everyone else."

Crabbe and Goyle fidgeted. "Draco…" Crabbe tried.

"He is smarter than everyone else," Ginny pointed out.

"That doesn't mean he has to show off all the time!"

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other. What could they say? That Fowl was a good guy? That would just be rubbing in that Draco had lost a good guy as a friend.

"**You** are complaining about someone showing off? You, who wants everyone's attention all the time? You, melodrama king?"

"Just because I don't cower in the shadows and only communicate through bad poetry of the singing Valentine variety…"

"Oh, you would bring that up. First of all, I no longer have a doomed crush on Harry Potter. Second, I am not so shy now. That was then. And third, I've never been the cowering sort, Malfoy. And I've never screamed like a baby over shadows in the Forbidden Forest…"

"That was Voldemort's shade, drinking dead unicorn blood in the dark, and I didn't scream like a baby. I may have made a slight expression of alarm, but I was well within my rights!"

Ginny smiled. "You screamed like a little girl." Her words were harsh, but her smile was friendly.

Draco suddenly relaxed. "You would know about that, little girl."

Ginny stepped closer. "I'm not a little girl."

They were nose to nose. Draco smiled. "No, I guess not."

A throat cleared behind him and they quickly stepped apart, Draco returning to the side of his bodyguards.

"Excuse me, but the four of you were blocking the hallway."

Ginny smoothed back her hair self-consciously. "Stormbrew, right?"

"Yes. Paulinus Stormbrew. You're Ginny Weasley."

"Well, don't let us keep you," Draco drawled. "Step right along."

Stormbrew cocked an eyebrow at him. "I hear you and Artemis Fowl are on the outs."

Did everyone know about that? And why did they all keep bringing it up? His eyes narrowed at the Gryffindor. "Hear a lot, do you?"

"You'd be surprised."

Why did that prat look so self-satisfied? "You shouldn't gossip…like an old fish-wife."

Stormbrew just smiled at him in a superior way, like Malfoy was a sad child. A Gryffindor shouldn't be able to smile like that! If he weren't a couple years older, he wouldn't be able to get by with it.

Still, nobody could out-arrogant a Malfoy. He adopted his haughtiest expression and tone. "I don't need Artemis Fowl. I am a Malfoy. Besides which, it is none of your business. Don't involve yourself in the affairs of your betters."

Ginny stepped in between, cutting off their staring contest. She addressed Vince and Greg. "Crabbe, Goyle, let's go to dinner and leave these two alone."

Goyle smiled at her, but shook his head. "We stay with him."

"I've been detained here long enough," Draco cut in. "Let's go."

"Ginny." Stormbrew stepped around to face her and smiled his charming smile. "Allow me to escort you."

Draco scowled and swept away, Crabbe and Goyle in his wake. Not knowing what else to do, Ginny fell in with Stormbrew and walked to the Great Hall.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Just outside the doors to the Great Hall, Draco spied Harry Potter, waiting for Ron and Hermione. He was leaning against the wall, looking very upset.

"What's your problem, Potter?" he snarked in just the manner guaranteed to rub the brunette the wrong way.

Harry was disturbed enough with his situation, now he had to deal with Malfoy? He frowned stormily. "What's it to you?"

Ginny and Stormbrew caught up to them. "Malfoy, can you not walk down a hallway without getting into multiple fights?" Ginny demanded. Then she took a closer look at Harry. "What's wrong?"

Harry looked pointedly at Stormbrew, who knew when he wasn't wanted. "Well, I need to meet my friend David to talk about a study schedule for Herbology. See you, Ginny."

He entered the Hall. Then Harry turned to glare at Malfoy and company. Draco motioned Crabbe and Goyle on. They went reluctantly. Then Draco smirked back at Potter, immovable. "You haven't answered, Potter. What's your deal?"

Unable to hold it in any longer, Harry burst out, "Dumbledore won't let me live with Sirius as my guardian! He told me I had to stay with the Dursleys to be safe!"

"Safe?" Draco raised his eyebrows incredulously. "Is he overlooking your run-ins with Voldemort and his followers every year in his own castle? You haven't been safe yet."

Harry looked at him, the point hitting hard.

"What did Sirius say?" Ginny asked.

"He's going along with it. He doesn't care." Harry crossed his arms and looked down.

"Sirius Black doesn't seem like the kind to blindly obey authority," Draco said thoughtfully. "He was really excited about you moving in with him, too. What reasons did Dumbledore give for his orders?"

In the mood he was in, it didn't even cross Harry's mind that it might be bad to tell Malfoy, the Death Eater's son. Not until after he spoke. "He said it was blood magic. Because of Petunia Dursley being the same blood as my mother who gave her life for me, it would prevent him from harming me as long as I lived with her."

Ginny and Draco, raised in wizarding families, had heard of blood magic. They nodded, glancing at each other.

Now Harry was panicking at revealing all this to Malfoy. Yet Malfoy had been involved in almost all of his Voldemort encounters and had never helped the dark side yet. "Malfoy… you won't…"

"Don't worry, Harry, we won't tell anyone," Ginny assured him. "But it wouldn't matter because that's not a protection Voldemort could break."

"Blood magic is old and powerful, Potter," Draco said. "You really need to read up on stuff like this. It's your wizarding heritage, and you're shockingly clueless about it all."

"That's because of the Dursleys! I hate them! I'm willing to risk not being protected ! It should be my choice!"

Malfoy shrugged. "Difficult as it is to believe, I agree with you. Dumbledore's sticking his nose into what's not his business. Black is your guardian. He could take you away, no matter what Dumbledore says. The headmaster's always been an interfering busybody. My dad told me so."

Ginny sighed softly. "Sirius does care about you, Harry," she reasoned with him gently. "He just wants to keep you safe, same as Dumbledore. Stay with your aunt and uncle for a little while, then you can go visit Sirius the rest of the summer. It'll be okay."

Harry shook his head. "Dumbledore has never spent any time with the Dursleys. He doesn't know what it's like to live with them. It's not fair, and it won't be okay!"

Draco noticed Ron and Hermione coming down the hallway. He didn't feel like dealing with that many Gryffindors, and besides, this conversation was getting boring. "Too bad, Potter. You can always run away. Now, I'm hungry." He flounced off through the doors.

"Don't run away, Harry," Ginny said hastily, patting his arm, worried that he would actually follow Draco's suggestion. "Visit Sirius, visit us. You won't have to actually spend long with your relatives."

Harry continued to frown moodily. Ginny was not reassured.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The last couple weeks of school coasted by. Snape and Dumbledore took turns teaching Lupin's lessons. Everyone was sorry that he was gone.

"Wonder what they'll give us next year," Seamus sighed gloomily.

"Maybe a vampire." Dean looked hopeful.

Remus and Black moved into Grimmauld Place. Harry had been distant and acting aggrieved around Sirius before he left, but Remus assured him the boy would come around. At least Harry wasn't scowling and freezing him out, like he was doing to Dumbledore.

Black had had to dodge reporters outside the castle gates, shouting questions at him. One or two had asked about being wrongfully accused, but the Daily Prophet reporter shouted, "Is it true that you a hand in the events of the murders? That your supposed innocence has been 

manufactured by Albus Dumbledore as part of a cover-up of spies for You-Know-Who?"

The conspiracy theory and Sirius' actual guilt in it was their article the next day. Sirius was naturally quite upset over it.

Artemis was closing himself off more and more from everyone but Butler. He and Draco had a conversation in the common room consisting entirely of insults that made Pansy cry. After that, they agreed to simply ignore each other for the sake of their fellow Yearmates.

Snape had taken each one aside separately to talk to them, Butler managed a private discussion with Draco, and Madam Hooch cornered Artemis, but nothing had satisfactory results. "They're both entirely too stubborn," Snape complained to Butler.

Butler sighed. "We'll have to wait it out. Something will happen to change their minds—but it might not happen before summer holidays."

"Do you know what this is all about? I can slip them some Veritaserum," Severus offered.

"I do know, but I can't betray Artemis' confidence to tell you," Butler replied.

"No, that's fine, as long as **someone** knows. It could turn out to be important." Snape would rather not resort to Legilimancy on his favorite students; he did have some standards.

Exams were taken. The Slytherin Third Years all passed.

Draco had one last meeting with Charity Cobalt regarding her final report to his father. It was his first meeting with the spy without Fowl, which made him irritable. Cobalt didn't seem to feel it made a difference, at any rate; she was still being blackmailed, after all. That made Malfoy calmer.

Trunks were packed. Cats, rats, owls, and toads were gathered. The students boarded the train. And that was that.

But when Draco saw his father waiting for him at the station, he knew he was in trouble.

End of Year Three


End file.
